


South of the Soul

by ShinyVapor



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, M/M, Occult, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyVapor/pseuds/ShinyVapor
Summary: Preacher by day and hunter by night, Craig's world soon becomes complicated when someone from his past returns for what he owes.WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.Reader discretion is advised.*Will add more characters and pairings to the tags as they come along.





	1. No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story! Please enjoy my occult fic and check out the first chapter for 'South Kingdom: Tales' (if you're a fan of 'South Kingdom').
> 
> I'd also like to thank my friend 'Aeon Sylver' for aiding me in my braining storming, overthinking, and self doubts. She's an awesome artist with a great AU. Be sure to check her out on the Tumbles!

Craig Tucker watched the rapid breathing of his guinea pig fade. As it slowed, the furry creature closed its beady eyes. Though his face remained emotionless, inside his heart was breaking. His father told him it had been God’s plan. Craig scoffed at the idea. Stripe was the best guinea pig in the world. God created the cavy, so God should have known. Yet, there he was. Lying on the floor. Dead.

“I prayed and everything.” Craig’s nasally voice sounded, disrupting the silence at the table dinner.

“We buried that thing hours ago. You have to get over it, son. Pets die. It’s what they do. God has more important matters to deal with.”

“Thomas!” 

Craig stared at his father blankly before flashing the man his middle finger. A normal man might have punished his son for such an act. Thomas Tucker, however, was not that man as he preceded to flip his wife off and then his son. A young girl snorted, rolling her eyes at her family. This caused Craig to show her his other middle finger and for her to return the favor.

After dinner, Craig slipped outside. He went into the backyard and by Stripe’s grave. He felt hollow looking at the fresh dirt. There was nothing to mark the guinea pig’s life on Earth. Craig thought about the graveyard where his grandmother had been buried. When humans died, they received stones; some angelic statues or even private crypts. Stripe was better than most humans, if not all. Yet, he received no stone.

Not even a stick.

Craig frowned as he looked around his backyard for the right rock. The sky cracked and it started to rain, but he didn’t give up in his search. Craig soon found the perfect rock, a chert concretion; split to reveal some jasper within. He then said a prayer under his breath before placing the rock over Stripe’s small grave.

“Craig? Come back inside, sweetie!” His mother called.

Craig sneezed, heading back inside.

The next day felt more like a blur. Craig woke up feeling groggy and with a weight on his head. Groaning, the ten year old flopped out of bed and onto his feet. A dizzy spell caught him by surprise, however, and he stumbled back. Craig groaned again, grabbing his head and moving back into bed. The Tuckers were moving soon, but Craig still had school. He didn’t mind going either, anything to see his friends with the little time he had left.

His sister watched from the door way as their mother took Craig’s temperature. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and whined when it was announced that he would be missing school that day.

“No fair! I still have to go?”

“You aren’t sick, honey.” Laura pointed out, kissing Craig on the forehead. “Feel better, sweetie. I’ll bring you some tea and soup. Call me or your father should anything come up. Don’t answer the door, okay?”

“Yeah mom.” Craig replied, flatly.

“Alright, come on Tricia.”

Craig’s middle finger poked out of his blanket, causing his sister to glare. He smirked, watching them leave before sighing out. Staring up at the ceiling, Craig cursed God. First, the old man took his beloved pet. Then, he gave Craig a fever.

“Who needs you anyway?” He asked, his nasally tone amplified while sick.

Craig waited for the front door to shut before getting out of bed. He kept his blanket wrapped around his body, however. Then, sat down at his computer. It didn’t take long for Craig to stumble upon what he had been searching for. It had been risky, but his fever took most of his sense. He jotted down a few notes before kicking himself away from his desk. The wheelie chair slammed into his bedroom door. Craig nearly fell out of the chair, but caught his balance, only to fall when he tripped over his blanket.

“Fuck.” He grunted, rubbing his face and heading out.

First, he needed candles and a way to light them. His mother had plenty of candles, but lighting them were easier said than done. Craig gathered the lavender scented candles and lit them quite awkwardly over the stove. Carefully, he brought the candles back to his room. With a red crayon, Craig drew a pentagram over a piece of blank paper. He then placed the paper in the center of the candles and checked his notes.

Wincing, Craig bit his thumb until it bled.

“My name is Craig Tucker.” He grumbled.

“Volo pepigisse…animus meus!” He shouted.

Craig watched as a drop of crimson hit the pentagram. At first, nothing had happened. Then, the blood spread like wild fire. It expanded over the paper, the lights in his room turned off suddenly, and finally the paper went up in flames. Craig stared at the fire, surprise in his chest rather than his face. He half expected the fire to laugh, but instead it twitched.

_“Ack! Oh crap.”_

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Did you just talk?”

The fire twitched a few more times and then exploded. Craig blocked his face briefly, lowering his arms to watch a boy form. The boy looked around Craig’s room frantically before letting his eyes set upon his summoner.

“You NNGH summoned me?” He asked, grabbing at his disheveled shirt.

Craig looked the boy over, “You’re a demon?” He asked, incredulity.

“Yeah, man. And your Latin really sucks.”

Craig scoffed, flashing the kid his middle finger.

The boy’s cheeks puffed up, much like a bird. Craig found it rather amusing. He also found his church boy clothes ironic. Though, his messy blond mane was quite the sight. The edges looked sharp, but Craig would bet the farm they were as soft as guinea pig fur.

“Latin sucks.” He replied with a shrug, “And you don’t look like a demon.”

“What were you expecting? Goat NNGH legs?”

“Maybe…”

“Racist…”

“Hey.” Craig objected, rolling his eyes.

The boy’s red eyes flashed as he plopped backwards, but floated in mid-air rather than fall. “We ah-take on human forms. It’s easier.”

“Makes sense.” Craig decided, sitting down on the floor.

“So uh…you wanted to bargain?”

Craig nodded, “Yes.”

“Your soul?”

“Yes.”

The demon pouted, “You seem young.”

“So do you.”

“I’m a demon.” He retorted, nervously.

“A young demon.”

The demon paused, moving his grip to his arm. His nervous ticks threw Craig off. The whole experience had. Craig expected a large brute of brim and fire, not a twitchy blond with the face of an angel.

“Yes well…” The demon trailed off, rolling his eyes.

Craig found that he liked bothering the blond. He had strange urges to push the boy over or tug on his sunny hair. It gnawed at him like holding a cute animal and wishing to squeeze it till it popped.

“What do you want?” The boy blurted, averting his eyes from Craig’s wolf like gaze.

“Oh.” Craig leaned back slightly, feeling his fever sweep over him. “I want this damn fever gone.”

“…are you shitting me?”

Craig looked the demon dead in the eyes, “Yeah, dude.”

“What then?” The demon asked, pulling his legs up to hug them against his chest.

“My guinea pig died.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Craig was taken aback by the demon’s seemingly genuine sympathy, “It’s uh…fine. Well, can I trade my soul for his?”

The blond flinched, “W-what?!”

“Yeah. Bring Stripe back to life and you can have my soul.”

“For a guinea pig? You NNGH want to trade your eternal soul…FOR A GUINEA PIG.”

“Did I stutter?” Craig replied, stiffly.

“Craig,”

Craig wasn’t sure why he liked the demon saying his name, but he did.

“This is your SOUL. Are you NNGH sure you want to do this?”

“Demon,” Craig replied, hoping to hear his name.

“Tweek.” The demon corrected, causing Craig to smile internally.

“Tweek,” He reiterated. “I’m cool with it. I want Stripe back. You can give him back to me.”

“Ack! Jesus Christ, dude. Are you CRAZY? Just buy another guinea pig.”

Craig frowned, “Why do you care so much? You don’t even know me. Isn’t this your job?”

Tweek swallowed hard, “Well…yeah.”

“So stop sucking at your job and just take my soul.”

Tweek glared slightly, frowning deeply. Craig felt a tinge of guilt, but he’d never let the demon know. Instead, he folded his arms over his chest.

“Alright.” Tweek said, blowing out a breath. He looked away before looking back at Craig, “Six years. I NNGH will be back for your soul in six years time.”

Craig shrugged, “Sounds good to me. So what do we do now? Shake on it.”

Tweek rubbed the back of his neck, “Not exactly.”

“What then?”

Tweek then floated over to Craig, grabbed his hat by the strings, and pulled him into a quick kiss.

 

Craig shot up as his alarm blared. He grunted, grabbing his head and shaking the dream away. Whenever he was sick and especially when he had a fever, Craig had the same dream. At sixteen years of age, he didn’t think such things could get to him. It wasn’t like the dream had been awful. It just seemed so real and always left a gnawing feeling in his chest.

Craig reached for the Benadryl on his nightstand, chugged some, and then rose to start his day.

“I guess any day above ground is a good day.” He told Stripe as he fed him.

But Craig felt like crap.

He looked like crap too, even after he showered and put new clothes on. His father led most of the sermons at their church, but Craig was getting better. Not that he cared, but he soon took over more weekdays. The weekends had been the worst and his old man continued to handle confessions.

Craig ignored the heavy cloud around his head. He opened his mouth, bible in hand, and the room grew quiet. He recognized most of the faces. It was a small town, after all. Though, someone in particular stood out. A boy named Thomas, who couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth. He always looked around nervously, twitching from time to time. Today was different. Today, the boy didn’t shake. He didn’t swear or blurt out anything involuntary.

After the sermon, Craig slipped away. He let his father speak with the few old hags who continued to hang around and kiss God’s ass. Thomas was heading for the door when Craig was stopped by a familiar face.

“Hiya Craig.”

“Ah, Butters.” Craig murmured, taking a swig of Benadryl.

Butters rubbed his knuckles together, “That was a mighty good sermon.”

“Thanks.” Craig replied, eyes on the door.

“Oh um...aw hamburgers. Is it okay if I have a friend stay with me?”

“Friend?” Craig questioned, eyes moving back to the church boy.

Butters smiled brightly, “She needs a place to stay for the night. Is it okay?”

Craig shrugged, shoving passed him. “It’s your room, Butters. If my dad doesn’t care, then I won’t.” He added, already out the door.

Once outside, Craig glanced around. Thomas couldn’t get his permit, but he rode a bike pretty well. There were tracks leading away from the church, but they hadn’t been in the direction of town. Craig frowned, following the tracks toward the graveyard. He weaved in and out of the morbid isles and stopped when the tracks had.

He looked up, glaring at Thomas.

Thomas smirked, “Hello, pastor.”

“If this is a trap. It’s a pretty shitty one, demon.”

Thomas laughed and the sound chilled bones.

“Oh~ You’re fun.” He said, irises turning red.

Craig reached into his jacket, “Come closer and I’ll show you.”

Thomas leaned back and against a tombstone behind him, “I think I’ll stay right here. You want me out, don’t you? Best come over to me.” He purred.

Craig rolled his eyes, drinking the last of his Benadryl before rushing over.

Thomas grinned, kicking his bike into Craig.

Craig jumped over it and punched the demon across the face, “Get out.”

Thomas reeled, catching his balance. He spit blood out and to the side, eyes flashing as they shot back over to Craig.

“I heard you were quite unorthodox.” 

Craig flexed his fingers, “I won’t say it again.”

Thomas scoffed, whipping his hand out and revealing his growing claws. Craig moved back over to him, removing a cross from the inner pocket of his jacket. The demon was quick to notice and slashed at Craig’s forearm. He froze in place, grunting when he was kicked hard and away.

“Heh. Thought you were supposed to be good at this, pastor?”

Craig glared, sitting up and grabbing his bleeding arm. The wound was deep, but he would live. He moved onto his feet, but Thomas cleared the space between them in seconds. The demon kicked Craig back down before bending down to him.

“I bet your soul is still ripe.” He mused, grabbing the pastor by the chin.

Craig grit his teeth, but Thomas’ wolfish grin suddenly fell.

“You’re marked?”

“DON’T TOUCH MY CONTRACT!” A voice erupted, tackling Thomas away from Craig.

Craig stared blankly as a rather cute blond grabbed Thomas. The manic boy tossed the demon through a tombstone a moment later. He panted, burning with rage. That was, until he realized what he had done. Then he flinched, shaking like a leaf as the adrenaline passed.

“Tweek?”

Tweek paused, only to turn around.

His glowing red eyes then dimmed, “Craig.”

\------------------------------------------------

No Way Out: Theory of a Deadman


	2. Under The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

He didn’t feel the fall, only the drop. The ground opened up from under his frail body, leaving behind a large crater. Around him, the trees gave way and branches fell all about. Twigs and leaves took the form of wings, wings he would never see again. Kenneth, as he was called, rose naked. His back was split open and gushing out blood. He stumbled as each step helped stitch his flesh back together. An unflattering scar appeared over his shoulder blades a moment later.

Kenneth moved out of the forest and toward the sound of horns. A memory tried to etch its way in, but the visuals were lost. However, the sound of battle horns merged with that of horrid screaming. Kenneth held his head, shaking the phantom sound away. His bare feet were tickled by blades of grass until he reached something flat and cool. In the dark of the night, the ground appeared like shadows. The horns grew louder and suddenly his body was struck. Kenneth cried out and the heaven’s shook. He hit the ground hard and scrapped across it mercilessly.

There was a screech and the car stopped short, “Holy shit!” He heard someone shout.

Kenneth peeled himself off the pavement, still dazed. He glared at the man getting out of his car before running off.

“Wait, kid!” The man shouted, but he was gone.

Kenneth ran with traffic and then through it. The horns blared, but he remained running. The bottoms of his feet stung the longer he ran without protection. Thankfully, he spotted a bridge and slipped under it. Though, the smell that soon followed nearly knocked him off his feet. A girl laid upon wet cardboard covered in scrapes and bruises. Her arm was stretched out with a needle hanging from it. Kenneth approached slowly, but he was certain she was already dead. The girl was dirty, but lovely. Her empty eyes boor deep into Kenneth’s soul and she looked eerily like him. Her hair was nearly the same shade of golden blonde and her eyes blue. Freckles danced across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He checked her pulse, but she was long gone. He then looked around her space before going through her things.

Keira Angeal, _how fitting_.

Kenneth set the wallet down to study the girl further. His bones broke and reformed under rippling skin. After the painful process was over, Kenneth removed the teen’s clothing to wear before burying her body.

_“Kenny!”_

Kenneth grunted, plopping down beside the fresh soil.

_“What have you done!?”_

Kenneth winced, wanting the pain to stop.

The needle sparked interest. It was half used, but there was still some fluid left. Kenneth looked down at the grave and frowned. Then, shrugged and moved back over to the cardboard.

 

In the morning, Kenneth heard soft humming. A young girl came into view. She looked as broken as Kenneth felt. The girl was missing a tooth, but had the cutest pig tails. She caught Kenneth’s glance and smiled gently.

“Hey Keira.”

_Keira, right._

Keira smiled back, “Hey you.”

“I thought you were done with needles.” The girl stated as she handed off a bottle of water and a bag that smelled like heaven. If heaven were greasy.

“You know me.” Keira teased, suddenly hungry.

The girl laughed, watching her friend devour the burger and fries.

“Don’t forget your water.” She added sweetly.

Keira didn’t care for the water, but drank it for the girl’s sake.

“Why do you keep sleeping outside? I know the shelter sucks but…it’s better than nothing.”

Keira shrugged, “Maybe I should just stay with you.”

There was a long pause.

“That’s not funny, Keira.”

“Oh. Sorry I just---“

“You know I hate living there a-and,”

Keira was taken aback, “Hey.”

The girl started to cry, which shifted into sobbing almost immediately. Keira moved off the cardboard. She wasn’t sure what to do, but touching the girl’s shoulders seemed to help. It caused the girl to throw herself into Keira and Keira found herself hugging the distraught child in return. It felt nice. It warmed her body, but also her soul.

“Shh.” She cooed, petting the girl’s head.

Keira had only just met the girl, but already she felt connected; had the urge to protect her.

“I-I’m sorry. It was…bad today.”

“Let’s runaway.” Keira shrugged. Though, the idea of hurting who ever hurt her new friend was difficult to shake.

The girl’s voice cracked when she laughed, “You always say that.”

“I must be right then.” Keira replied, smugly.

“I wish it was that easy, Kei. Anyway, we should get going. I have to go to school soon. If you’re skipping please just…go to the shelter. I’ll stop by after school.”

Keira shrugged again, slinging a messenger bag over her shoulder to follow after the girl. She was led out from under the bridge and toward the sidewalk above. Keira winced at the brightness of the sun. It was strange to think such radiance once hung from her own head. She glanced around, taking her new world in. It was dirty and noisy. The air was filled with population. People came and went, everyone in a hurry to go nowhere.

The two walked down the street, arm in arm. The shelter hadn’t been an obvious thing from the outside and had been quite small.

“Karen?”

 _Karen_. Keira learned, grateful for the information.

Karen smiled nervously, “Oh hey, Tricia.”

Tricia’s face scrunched upon noticing Keira, “You’re gonna be late for school.”

“And you’re not?” Keira countered.

“My dad drives me, bitch. You know AFTER we feed you and your friends.”

“Tricia!”

“What?” Tricia scoffed, “You know I don’t like her.”

Keira smiled, throwing both girls off.

“Good. Don’t take shit from anyone. Even me.” Keira mused.

Karen chuckled quite cautiously.

Tricia rolled her eyes, “Huh, there must be a God. I don’t hate you today.”

“I’m touched.” Keira teased.

Karen looked between the two, “R-really? Maybe we can all hang out!”

“Don’t push it.” Tricia grunted, looking behind her as her father left the shelter.

Karen greeted the man who specifically avoided eye contact with Keira. Keira wasn’t offended nor surprised. Her fish nets were ripped and her shorts were practically panties. The tube top under her orange hoodie was exposed and her hair matted. Though, her pink knee high converse sneakers were cute. They hardly helped, however.

“Do you need a ride to school Karen? Your education is important.” The pastor told her as he ruffled up her hair.

Keira snickered, watching with an air of protection.  

“Oh um, yeah. Thank you, Mr. Tucker!”

Tricia smiled, growing embarrassed when Keira noticed. She tugged on the strings of her brother’s chullo before flashing a middle finger. Keira winked at the notion before moving over to Karen.

 “What time do you get out of school? Maybe I could pick you up.”

They were friends, that much she assumed. Yet, the look of surprise on Karen’s face casted doubt.

“Will you be um…awake?”

Keira frowned, slowly realizing what was being implied.

“Yeah. Tell me the time and I’ll be there.” She replied.

Karen smiled brightly, “2:30! You sure? I’ll text you the address!”

Keira smiled back when Karen hugged her.

“I’ll be there.” She promised, hugging the girl back.

“Alright girls, let’s go.” The pastor called, placing empty containers into the trunk of his car.

Keira watched the girls drive off before heading inside.

The shelter looked as hopeless on the outside as it did on the inside. It felt smaller, somehow. Keira was greeted with nods of the head or simple looks. She didn’t know any of them, of course, but they seemed to know her. Just bodies of lost souls sharing an open area. There was a room filled with bunkbeds, but they were thin and clustered together. Hardly anyone had been sleeping. Some shouting at nothingness as others exchanged love for drugs.

“Hey Keira.” A man purred as she bent down into an empty bed.

Keira felt him grab her from behind and spun around, “Hello.”

“Haven’t seen you around lately. Back for that good shit?”

“I hope you’re talking about drugs” She replied, playfully.

He smirked, “You know I am. And you know how to get them.” He urged, slipping into the bed and undoing his belt.

Keira raised an eyebrow, “You know what? I’m good.”

Another man came up from behind her and pushed her into the bed. Keira laughed. It wasn’t playful nor was it nervous. More hungry men flooded in. Each pawing at their own pants and her body.

“Ah. So this is why she doesn’t come to the shelter anymore.” Keira said out loud, thinking of the overdosed body under the bridge.

“Try not to fight it this time, sweetie. Don’t want to bruise again.”

Keira licked her lips, “This will be fun.”

Her response grew a rise from the men, but they weren’t expecting her to break their alpha’s arm. He screamed, but Keira was already on her back and kicking another away. As the man fell into another, she moved back onto her feet with frightening speed. The men’s shock fell into rage, but it was far too late. Keira kicked a shin, causing a man to cock forward. Once he had, she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. Rotating her body, Keira dodged a rusty knife and slammed the bottom of her palm into an unwilling nose. She reached for the knife, breaking a wrist to get to it.

A fist caught her and sent her smaller body flying, but Keira was far from finished. Her head slammed into a bar of the bunk and again when one of the men took a fistful of her hair. She was dazed, but the adrenaline kicked into high gear. Human adrenaline was like a drug and Keira yearned for it.

She laughed again, spinning the knife around in her grip.

“What are you laughing at, whore!?”

Keira moved her feet into the bar and used it to kick herself off. As she fell to the floor, she slashed her attacker’s ankles. Another scream. It reminded her of battle. Shooting back up, Keira elbowed the man in the back and aimed her knife at the last of them.

“Hey uh—“ He raised his arms up in defeat, “F-fuck. Forget it, Kei. We were just messing around.”

“Don’t call me that.” Keira spat, walking over groaning bodies. “If I catch any of you with your pants down. I’m cutting your dicks off. Got it? Can’t treat a lady right? I’ll make you one.”

The words hung in the air as Keira shoved the knife into her bag and left.

 

Butters let out a horrified cry when his father struck a boy in the middle of the road. The man was too busy lying into his son to notice. He slammed down on the brakes, cursing as he did. Butters smacked his forehead against the dashboard, causing white spots to cloud his vision. Even still, he looked out the window and saw the boy rush away.

“Wait, kid!” His father shouted as he got out of the car.

Butters held his head with his left hand and reached for his seatbelt with his right. He fumbled around with it for a bit before forcing his way out of the car. Stephen Stotch checked the front of his car, cursing again and this time louder.

“What happened? That boy was naked! Is he okay?”

Stephen scoffed, “He’s fine! Look at what he did to my car.”

“I think he’s really hurt, sir.”

“Get back in the car. We’re going home.” His father snapped.

Butters looked around becoming frantic, “Aw jeez. Oh hamburgers.”

He couldn’t hear himself think between his father’s shouting and the roar of impatient traffic.

“BUTTERS.”

Butters winced, reluctantly moving back into the car. Stephen complained about kids being on drugs the entire ride home, trying to hide a desperate attempt at shifting blame.  Butters didn’t respond, only kept his eyes out the window. Whenever his father glanced over at him, Butters would brush his knuckles together nervously.

Linda Stotch greeted both when they entered the house. Stephen failed to mention the boy he practically ran over and kept glaring at Butters to hold his tongue. Butters remained quiet, but his thoughts never left the boy they hit. At dinner, he hardly touched his food. His parents spoke among themselves and didn’t seem to care whether he ate or not. He was forced to clean up afterwards, which gave him more time to think.

It was difficult to sleep that night as Butters tossed and turned. Even after his eyes had finally shut, his dreams cursed his subconscious with that of nightmares. His bedroom door creaked open. Butters sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and the sleep from them. A bruised hand reached through and grabbed at the door frame. The door opened fully a moment later to reveal a deformed body. The figure was that of a boy.

He lifted his head and Butters nearly screamed at the sight. 

 _“Help me.”_ The voice was his own, though deranged.

Butters went to speak, but no sound came out.

 _“HELP ME.”_ The boy said, his voice echoing.

Butters grabbed at his blankets like a child, watching in complete terror as the figure stepped into his room. The wallpaper started to decay as the boy shambled over. A loud knock startled Butters up and out of bed. Over and over again with every step the boy took. He reached for him, but Butters slipped away and over to a corner.

With a tilt of his head, the boy relaxed his shoulders and laughed. His mouth spilt at the corners. Maggots crawled out from the tender flesh and fell to Butters’ bedroom floor. Butters froze, staring with numb eyes as the boy stepped closer to him. There was a hiss in the back of Butters’ head that grew louder when the boy leaned in.

Butters shut his eyes and pushed the boy. He didn’t want to look, but he could feel the boy’s skin parting. Blood seeped over Butters’ hand and through the cracks of his fingers. He tried to pull his hands away, but was grabbed at the wrists.

_“Help. Me.”_

“OKAY!” Butters screamed, finding his voice.

He woke with a start, drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. He looked around frantically, relieved to see his room still intact. Rays from the sun rising crept through the curtains. Butters winced, slipping out of bed and over to the window. His father would never allow it, but he needed to go back to the highway. He needed to make sure the boy was alright.

“Aw hamburgers…” Butters grumbled, rushing to get dressed.

There was still some time left before his parents’ alarm went off. Butters hurried into the bathroom and took their first aid kit. He packed extra clothes into his book bag before heading into the kitchen. There wasn’t time to make anything special, a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches had to do. Then, he shoved a couple of water bottles into his backpack and left just as the alarm went off upstairs.

Taking his father’s car would have been pushing it. It was bad enough Butters was leaving the house without informing his parents and would most likely be skipping school. He gripped the strap to his book bag, peering down the block and taking the first step on a journey he was sure to regret later. The highway was a forty minute walk on foot. Butters had forgot to bring his ipod, but there had been no turning back.

The walk felt longer without music, but Butters found some comfort in singing. He wasn’t the best, but it brought him some solace. The highway came into few as Butters’ singing fell into soft humming. He looked around before hopping the metal bar that separated him from black asphalt. There was still blood stained on the road from where the boy was hit. Butters didn’t want to disturb traffic. Instead, he walked around until he came across a bridge.

“Hell,” He gulped, “oh?”

Butters heard someone shuffling about and had half a mind to run away.

The shuffling stopped.

“Is anyone there? Boy from last night? I’m sorry my dad hit you with his car! Are you okay? I-uh. I brought you some things!”

Butters was surprised to see a girl staring at him as he drew close. She had a needle in her hand and was aiming to stick herself.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to!” He nearly flinched, “Are those drugs? What are you doing? Please don’t do that!”

Keira raised an eyebrow when Butters bent down to her and took the needle out of her grasp.

“You’re hurt.” He said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out the first aid kit.

“My name’s Butters. Can I help you, miss?”

“Butters?” Keira repeated with a slight chuckle, “I’m fine. But if you insist, Buttercup.” She mused, leaning forward.

Butters grew flush, fumbling with a cloth.

Keira smirked, enjoying his reaction.

“What’s your name?” He asked, wiping her face so gently that it had been Keira’s turn to grow flush.

“Keira. But you can call me Kenny.”

Butters giggled at that, causing Keira to smile.

“This might sting.” He warned, pouring peroxide onto the cloth.

Keira crossed her legs, “That’s alright. I like it rough.” She teased, easily making Butters blush.

“W-what happened? Did someone hurt you?” He asked a bit hesitantly.

“Yeah but…you should see them.” She replied with a wink, wincing as the cloth touched the bridge of her nose.

“THEM?” He gawked.

Keira laughed, “You’re precious.”

“And your nose is broken.” Butters grumbled.

“Is it? Pop it back in.”

Keira didn’t expect Butters to do so. Especially, not with such efficiency. He looked rather ashamed afterward and apologized more times than she could count.

“Wow. You’re pretty good at this.” She grinned, a response Butters did not anticipate.

“Oh uh well. I’ve had lots of practice.” He replied proudly, though the implications left a sour taste in Keira’s mouth.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Butters finished cleaning Keira’s face. He placed colorful band aids over her cuts and smiled when he finished.

“I like your friendship bracelet.”

“Friendship bracelet?” Keira paused to look down at her wrist, “Oh. Must be from Karen. KAREN. Shit.”

“Oh no. What’s wrong?”

“I’m supposed to pick her up from school today but…ugh. She can’t see me like this.”

Butters blinked a few times before going back into his bag. Keira watched as he pulled out a long scarf. He looked her in the eyes and she nodded for him to wrap it around her. First around her neck and then over her mouth. Tight but not too tight, so that it may rest over her nose and just below her eyes. Butters reached back and pulled the hood of Keira’s hoodie over her head.

“There ya go.”

Keira laughed and it was muffled, “I feel like a ninja.” She said, but it too had been distorted.

Butters smiled brightly, happy to just be of help.

“How can I ever repay you?” Keira asked, leaning in closely.

Butters leaned in closer to hear her better and suddenly Keira’s attempt backfired. She held her breath, but Butters only smiled.

“You can make me one of those friendship bracelets!”

Keira pouted briefly, then smiled as she pinched Butters’ cheek.

“How are you so cute?”

Butters giggled, “Aw jeez. I don’t know.”

“SO. Your dad hit someone?” She asked, pulling back.

Butters handed Keira a bottle of water, “Y-yeah. Last night. I hope he’s okay. Did you see a boy run passed here? He was um…naked.”

Keira took the water, but was happy to see the sandwich he produced.

“Oh yeah. He’s fine. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that idiot. He gets hit by cars all the time. I think he likes it.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Butters sighed out deeply, relief overwhelming him.

“You care that much for a stranger, Buttercup?”

“Well he was hurt and um…” Butters scrapped his knuckles together, “No one deserves to die alone.”

Keira stared for a moment, “Jesus.”

Butters closed one eye, waiting for ridicule.

“Are you even real?” She asked and Butters laughed.

“I think so.”

Keira finished her sandwich and was happy to see a second one, “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Butters sat down beside her, “I’m skipping today. Sometimes I stay at the church when my dad gets too angry. I have church duty after school anyway SO I might as well stay the night, yeah?”

“Church huh?” She snorted, “Not a church person, but I bet you look cute in white.”

“Aw shucks. Thanks Ken. Do you um have somewhere to sleep tonight?” Butters asked, glancing around the cardboard.

“You’re lookin’ at it.”

Butters frowned, “Well that won’t do.”

His face then lit up as a thought came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under The Bridge: Red Hot Chili Peppers


	3. Out Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig grumbled as he was dragged out of the graveyard. He could see everything pass him by in a blur. A mess of blond helped walk him toward their destination. The coordinates were lacking, but Craig had little strength to navigate. The wound he suffered on his arm had been deeper than originally thought. Craig glanced down and noticed his blood leaking out. His already blurred vision grew clouded. He focused his breathing, realizing then that time had skipped.

Tweek scooped him up with frightening ease, “Here?”

Craig ignored his racing heart, swallowing hard to look up.

“Yeah.” He grunted, “That’s it.”

Craig felt his body being shifted, then a rush of air. His body jerked slightly before he was set down. Tweek sat down across from him in his Sunday best. The suit looked quite flattering in the demon’s increased age. Although, he still couldn’t button his shirt properly it seemed.

“There’s a first aid kit.” Craig informed, forcing himself to sit up against the wooden wall. His tree house hardly changed throughout the years. The structure remained perfectly intact, though its contents did change. Children’s play things were replaced with hunter’s gear.

Tweek found the white box and brought it over before spotting the cooler in the opposite corner. As Craig fumbled through the box, Tweek returned with a bottle of water.

“Do you NNGH need help?”

Craig scoffed, placing the thread through a needle.

Tweek frowned as he watched the stubborn hunter stitch his flesh back together. Craig poured the water over his bloody arm when he finished, chugging the remains. After, he crushed the plastic and tossed it to the side. Dark eyes rose to find Tweek shaking, his own red eyes unable to look away from Craig’s arm.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” The demon replied quickly.

Craig shrugged, “I’ve seen worse days.”

“Yeah. I know.” Tweek grumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“I know when you’re hurt, okay? You’re NNGH my contract, we’re connected.”

Craig squinted his eyes briefly, “Are you here for my soul then? Gotta say…thought that was a fever dream.”

Tweek chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“Stripe died a few times. Does that negate our contract?”

“His body may have changed but NNGH it was always his soul.”

Craig raised an eyebrow as Tweek continued.

“Didn’t you notice you were always drawn to a certain guinea pig?”

“I guess.” Craig replied, leaning his head back.

Tweek glanced around nervously before moving to place his hand over Craig’s forehead. His lips pursed as he felt the heat against his palm. Craig froze in place, watching Tweek intently. The demon caught his gaze and flinched away.

“You’re um sick again.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Tweek glared, “Still a jackass I see.”

Craig shrugged, feeling the urge to smile but he didn’t.

“Seems wrong to take your soul while you’re sick. ICANTAKEITLATER.”

“Later?” Craig questioned, “How much later? I still have a demon to hunt, no offense.”

“Some taken.” Tweek replied as he threw himself backward and started to float while thinking. His body shook slightly as he let a few twitches out.

“I can’t go back without your soul. So HMM I guess I could NNGH help you?”

“Help me? Won’t that land you in hot water? Well, hotter.”

Tweek rolled his eyes, “Funny.” He then flinched, “Ack! You’re right. I already attacked him, though. IF HE TALKS I’ll-I’ll!”

“Calm down. I’ll kill him before he does.”

“Alright, Craig. I’ll help you track him.”

Craig moved onto his feet, trying to ignore the dizzy spell that followed. 

“Careful.” Tweek said, floating over to him.

Craig didn’t want Tweek’s help, yet his hand still found its way to Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek took to his feet, standing still to help Craig steady himself. 

“You should rest.” Tweek piped as Craig left him. He frowned, watching the hunter as he gathered supplies.

“No time. The longer that thing’s inside Thomas…” He trailed off, clearly ignoring the thought of a grim fate.

Tweek felt a tinge of jealousy, leaving him both confused and angry with himself.

He scoffed, “Don’t worry. We’ll save your boyfriend, Craig.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Craig snapped back, raising an eyebrow when Tweek shifted uncomfortably.

Craig was also uncomfortable, though he wasn’t sure why.

“I have to tell my old man I’m going out. Wait here.”

Tweek’s face scrunched, “I’m not a dog.”

“Stay.” Craig ordered, his monotone voice practically stripping the joke away.

Craig was careful, climbing down the ladder from his tree house. His arm was sore and the stitches still fresh. He could be reckless at times, but Craig wasn’t stupid.  He didn’t see Tweek’s reaction, but could hear his annoyed murmurs. A faint smile crept upon his face, but he shooed it away. It was nice to lighten the mood, even for a moment. Though, being around Tweek did stir up emotions Craig preferred buried. It was hard not to think about the demon kissing him. He wondered if Tweek had other contracts and if he had kissed them, as well. The thought burned his chest so he pushed it away.

The Tucker family lived in a rectory by the church. Craig pulled his sleeve back down before enter the house. His mother was already starting on dinner. Craig could smell the spices for steak and cursed under his breath that he would miss it.

Tricia looked up from her homework in the living room, “Ouu. I’m telling.” She teased, causing Craig to flip her off.

“Daddy said you were hunting. Get anything good?” She asked, returning the favor.

“Need more time.” Craig grumbled, hands moving into his pockets.

Tricia snorted, “He’ll love that.” She mused, sarcastically of course.

“Can you watch Stripe while I’m out?”

“It’ll cost ya.”

Craig rolled his eyes, “Of course it will.”

Tricia smirked, eyes back on her homework.

“Ten bucks a day. Daddy’s in his study.” She replied, tapping the eraser of her pencil against her chin.

“Five. Plus ice cream when I get back.” Craig retorted, walking away.

“I WANT TWO SCOOPS.” She shouted after him.

Craig shook his head, moving toward his father’s study. The room seemed a lot bigger when he was younger, felt a lot less approachable. His father wasn’t a harsh man, but Craig found him to be an obstacle. He knocked twice and waited before heading into the room. His father was at his desk, writing. He hardly looked up, but pushed his reading glasses at the bridge of his nose.

“I need more time.” Craig ventured, flatly.

“How much?” His father asked, eyes still upon his task.

Craig made a face, “Shouldn’t be long. Three days at the most.”

There was a pause before the man spoke again, “I’ll allow it. You’ll preform the next Saturday you’re back.”

Craig grimaced, but accepted his punishment.

“Right.” He replied, turning to leave the study.

“And Craig.” He heard his father call.

Craig stopped in his tracks, hand on the knob.

“Don’t let me down, son.”

He gripped the doorknob before turning it, “I won’t.”

His mother was waiting just outside the room. She smiled briefly, looking her son over. Then she frowned.

“You’re hurt.”

Craig touched his arm on reflex, “I’m fine.”

“You better be.” His mother huffed, walking him toward the front door. She handed him a bag with a few packed lunches and water bottles, “Do you need anything else?”

“No. This is good.” He assured.

“Can you do me a favor before you leave?”

Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Could you check on Butters and his new friend? We haven’t met the person yet, but I trust Butters’ judgment. I’m just worried about him. His father called yours all frantic. You know how that man gets and I don’t want Butters to get hurt again.”

“Yeah mom, sure.”

“Thank you.” She replied, letting out her relief.

Craig closed one eye when she kissed the top of his head.

“And be careful.” The woman practically ordered.

“I always am.” He lied, walking out the door.

Craig assumed Butters was still at the church since he wasn’t told otherwise. Slinging the bag over his good shoulder, Craig continued to his next stop. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Tweek alone. The demon was an antsy thing and there wasn’t much to do in the tree house. Craig decided he’d make the checkup quick, not like he and Butters were besties anyway. The church was dimly lit when Craig entered. He called for Butters, but didn’t get a reply.

Not from him, at least.

“Hello.” A girl purred, slipping out of a confessional.

Craig frowned, his sixth sense rippling along the edge of his skin.

“Are you here with Butters?” He asked right away, glaring slightly at the girl.

She laughed, “Are you a friend of Butters? I don’t think I like that.”

“Oh?” Craig asked, reaching into his jacket.

The girl was walking around him, letting her hand trail along the pews. Craig watched her closely, frowning when she moved in closer to him.

“Not into women are you, pastor?”

Craig found the bottle of holy water and gripped it.

“This better?” She whispered as her body cracked and shifted.

Craig took a step back, pulling the bottle out.

“What the hell are you?” He hissed, splashing the creature with the sacred water.

“Not a demon.” The new body before him laughed.

Craig narrowed his eyes, glancing around before being struck with an idea. He bit his thumb, bit it so hard it bled. With a quick pinch, he forced a drop onto the floorboards. His blood stretched upon impact, forming a symbol. Tweek emerged in a flash of fire, his eyes burning. His anger seemed to dissipate into that of fear and confusion, however.

The creature stared in disbelief.

“YOU.” They both said, “What are you doing HERE?”

“Kenny?” Butters called out, flinching when he spotted the boy in Keira’s clothing, “Ken…? You’re a boy!? What. What’s going on? Craig? Who’s…” His eyes looked in between Kenny and Craig before setting on Tweek.

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he heard the church doors open.

“Out. Now.” He told the group.

Butters was quick to grab Kenny’s hand and drag him away. Craig looked around, putting the bottle away and moving over to Tweek. Tweek winced when he was grabbed, but the act was gentler than expected. Craig shoved him and himself into a confessional as footsteps moved about.

Tweek bit his lip, glancing up at Craig. There was little to no space with the two of them inside the small booth. Their bodies were pressed against each other, but luckily there was a height difference. Tweek found his face in Craig’s chest and tried desperately not to twitch or move. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Though, he feared being close to Craig more than being caught. Surprisingly, Craig’s heartbeat nearly mimicked Tweek’s.

Craig caught Tweek’s glance and looked away rather quickly. He heard the footsteps growing near and pulled the demon closer to him on reflex. Tweek squeaked, silencing himself in Craig’s chest.

“Is someone there?”

“Oh howdy!” Butters called out, smiling as he did.

“Ah, hey kid. What are you still doing here?”

“Just—ya know, helpin’ out! Lots to clean and look after.” He replied, sweetly.

“I’m looking for the pastor. Senior. Have you seen him?” The voice asked.

“Oh golly. I think he’s eating dinner, sir.”

The man grumbled before walking away, “Alright then. Thanks anyway.”

Butters let out a sigh of relief, “Alright fellas. Coast is clear!”

Craig’s grip remained on Tweek a moment longer, “It’s okay.” He said, breathing the scent of the demon in through his hair, “You’re safe for now.”

Tweek blushed brightly, staring into Craig’s shirt to avoid him seeing.

Craig took Tweek’s hand.

“A-ahh!” Tweek cried, squeezing down on the hand to let Craig know it was alright. He was merely startled, but found sudden comfort in the hunter’s grasp. As ironic as it had been.

Craig tugged the demon out of the confessional and released him the moment they were in front of Butters. Tweek held his hand, still feeling Craig there. Craig flex his own hand, he too still felt Tweek’s touch.

“Who was it?” He asked Butters.

Kenny returned and stood beside Butters.

“Dunno.” Butters replied truthfully.

Craig glared at Kenny, who only smiled.

Tweek slipped behind Craig, also glaring at Kenny.

“Calm down, demon. I’m not here to slay you.”

“Thenwhatareyoudoinghere?!” Tweek rambled, grabbing Craig’s arm absentmindedly.

Craig glanced back and at Tweek, but didn’t say much. Instead, he turned his attention back on Kenny.

“Damn right you’re not.” He added, smoothly.

Butters scrapped his knuckles together nervously, “Aw jeez. Let’s not fight fellas! I know Kenny has a lot of ‘plaining to do. And I’m sorry if you were offended in anyway.”

Kenny smiled, wrapping an arm around Butters and pulling him close.

“Isn’t he cute?” He mused, causing Butters to blush.

“What the hell are you?” Craig snapped, growing impatient.

“Your wings are…” Tweek finally noticed with a horrified look on his face. “You’re one of _them_. The fallen?”

Kenny frowned, releasing Butters to pull the scarf over his mouth.

“Fallen?” Butters repeated, peeking over and at Kenny.

“Yeah.” He shrugged, “I’m fallen. What’s it to you?” He asked, muffled.

Tweek’s eyelids lowered as his grip on Craig loosened. He took a step forward, letting his guard slip.

“What um happened?” He asked, hesitantly.

Kenny looked Tweek over. Smirking when he was close enough to grab. Tweek flinched, blushing horribly when Kenny rubbed their cheeks together. Craig was quick to grab Tweek and yank him out of Kenny’s hold, moving his free arm up and aiming a hidden blade against his throat.

“Don’t.” Craig warned, eyes sharper than the blade.

Kenny raised his hands up in defeat, smirking slightly.

Tweek grabbed Craig and pulled him away from Kenny as Butters did the same.

“Be nice.” He scolded, causing Kenny’s smirk to grow.

“Craig.” Tweek pleaded, twitching slightly.

Craig scoffed, flicking his wrist and the blade back into its holster.

“I don’t like leaving with this… **thing** , hanging around. It’s in your care Butters. You hear? He’s YOUR responsibility.” The flatness and monotone state of Craig’s voice took little away from his threat.  

Butters shrank slightly, nodding his head. He then peeked over at Tweek who raised his eyebrow.

“Are you a demon?”

“His name is Tweek. Don’t call him anything else.”

“Craig, was it?” Kenny’s muffled voice was heard.

Craig looked over as Kenny threw his arm back around Butters’ shoulders.

“Fuck off, dude.”

“Trying to.” He grunted, flashing the fallen his middle finger.

“Come on, Tweek.” Craig added, leaving the church.

Tweek glanced back at the two blonds before following after Craig. Churches didn’t harm him, but they did make him feel distressed. He looked around quite nervously until Craig stopped at a blue Chevrolet Colorado ZR2. He tossed two bags into the back before opening the passenger side for Tweek. It was a simple gesture that made Tweek’s heart flutter.

“Thankyou.” He said quickly, slipping inside.

Tweek stared down and at his hands, fidgeting with them. He heard Craig get into the car and winced as the engine roared. Craig didn’t put on his seat belt, though Tweek hadn’t either. Tweek was a demon, after all, and no car accident could kill him.

“Put on your seatbelt.” He huffed out.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Seatbelts get in the way.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I’m a good driver. I won’t crash.” The hunter assured, lowering the windows.

Tweek pouted, “You’re still human.”

“If I die, just take my soul.”

“Craig.”

Craig sighed, putting his seatbelt on with one arm.

“Happy?”

“I’ve never been happy.” Tweek replied, though he smiled as he put his seatbelt on as well.

Craig rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. Although, a smirk escaped; if not briefly. He then stuck his arm out the window and drove with his free hand.

“I assume you have his scent?”

Tweek poked his head out the window. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, allowing the wind to tickle his face. He giggled and pulled back quickly, afraid a tree or a mailbox might hit his face.

“O-oh. Yeah!” He replied, sniffing the air as they drove.

Craig glanced over at Tweek, “Are we going in the right direction?”

Tweek’s eyes flashed and he smiled, “We’re on the right track, Craig.”

Craig’s eyes moved back to the road. Looking at Tweek for too long made him uneasy. The sound of his laugh made Craig’s chest tight. He longed to see the demon smile and be the one to do so. Though, he had no idea why. Tweek was a demon, after all. A demon that had only been around to claim Craig’s soul. He thought about how Tweek protected him from Thomas and how he was willing to aid him in hunting his fellow demon.

 _Self-preservation_ , Craig convinced himself.

He frowned when he remembered how close Kenny got to Tweek and how defensive he responded. The two seemed to know each other and the thought irritated him.

“How do you know that thing? Kenny.” He asked, breaking the silence.

Tweek flinched, “What?”

“You recognized each other, didn’t you?”

Tweek scratched his forearm, “Sorta.”

Craig noticed the tick, “Sorta?” He pressed.

“I mean.” Tweek twitched as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I saw him once or twice. During a raid. Then a bit after. We don’t know each other. Just…saw each other in passing.”

“A raid?” Craig asked, intrigue slipping out of his stoic tone.

Tweek went back to scratching his arm, “There were battles all the time. Kenny led a pretty impressive squad. They killed many demons. I’m lucky to be so low tier. I never saw battle but I-I saw him around with Damien.” He said, speaking far too erratically.

“Damien?”

Tweek’s grip clenched until he drew blood.

“Tweek.”

Tweek hardly noticed the blood until he saw the look on Craig’s face. He then looked down and laughed weakly, “I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’ll heal.” He retorted.

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Craig countered and Tweek blew out a breath.

“There are bandages in the---”

“I’M FINE.”

Craig shook his head, clearly annoyed, but more worried than anything else.

“Low tier demon, huh?” He then asked, figuring if he put Tweek in a better mood he’d be easier to coax.

Tweek furrowed his brow, “I’m a lesser demon. How do you hunt demons and not know anything about them?”

“I know enough to kill them.”

Tweek glared slightly. He then scoffed and nodded, “Fair enough.”

“Were you a lesser demon when we met?”

“No. I was an imp then.”

“An imp? You didn’t…look like an imp.”

“Why? Because I wasn’t some tiny red thing with wings? Man, you humans got it all wrong. And what? You think all angels are the same too? You think cherubs are tiny babies with dove wings?”

“Did I hit a nerve?”

Tweek rolled his eyes, “You’re arrogant, Craig.”

“So. Enlighten me.”

“You really want to know? I thought you already knew enough to kill us.”

Craig frowned, gripping the steering wheel. He didn’t like the thought of bunching Tweek in with other demons.

“Yeah well…knowledge is power, right?”

Tweek only shrugged.

“Tell me about you.”

“M-me?”

Craig nodded, “I assume we’ll be in this car for enough time to pass.”

“Could just turn on the radio.” Tweek mumbled.

“You’re connected to me, right?”

Tweek bit his lower lip as he nodded.

“So you know a lot about me, don’t you?”

“NNGH. Yes.”

“And I know nothing about you. It’s only fair.” Craig pointed out.

Tweek looked down meekly.

“I guess. Well, I was born an imp and taken away from my parents. Which is just the lowest tier for a demon, by the way. Once I made the contract with you, I became a lesser demon! And when I get your soul, I’ll become a full fledge demon.”

“You were taken away from your parents?”

Tweek chewed on his lip a moment before speaking again, “My parents owned a little coffee shop. It didn’t do too well. They owed the bank money and couldn’t make enough money to keep up with their lease.”

Craig’s eyes were on the road, but he listened intently.

“They made a deal. Like you did. Expect it wasn’t for their souls…”

Craig’s eyelids lowered, “It was for you.”

“Their first born son.” Tweek explained, looking down at his arm again. The wound was already healing, but he wanted to hurt himself again.

“The business boomed. Their coffee is seriously the best in the world.”

Craig’s jaw clenched, “You sound proud.”

He shrugged, “It’s because of me isn’t it? Kinda feels like my life had a purpose.”

“What? To make coffee? Your parents are pieces of shit, Tweek.”

Tweek chewed harder on the inside of his cheek.

“Wait. TWEEK.”

Tweek closed one eye, “Yes?”

“No Tweek. Like Tweak. As in Tweak Bros?”

“Is that? Is that the name of the coffee shop?”

Craig seemed taken back, “It’s not far from here.”

“What. Craig, no.”

“Why not? They should know they’re pieces of shit.”

“Because I said no!” Tweek snapped, shaking.

Craig’s grip on the wheel tightened, “Fine. Calm down, okay? We aren’t going there.”

Tweek held himself, staring at the dashboard.

After a moment of painful silence, Craig turned on the radio. Tweek glanced up and peeked over at the hunter. He seemed upset, but soon he was tapping his fingers along to the song. Tweek’s shaking lessened as he relaxed into the melody.

As the wind whipped by, Tweek caught Thomas’ scent.

“He’s close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out Of The Dark: Nada Surf


	4. Oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Keira looked down at her old flip phone, as Karen’s number popped up with an address. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, so she enlisted Butters to help. Butters was more than happy to show his new friend around town, leaving his churchly duties to do so. The two didn’t dawdle, however, and made it to Karen’s school with time to spare.

The kids hadn’t been the friendliest. Many stared openly at Keira, the boys eyed her up while the girls narrowed their eyes. Butters frowned, growing anxious for his friend. Though, when he looked over, Keira had been basking in the attention. She flashed a few knowing glances, a wink here and there, and never dropped her cocky smile.

“Aw jeez. I hope they aren’t making you uncomfortable, Ken.”

Keira shrugged, her voice muffled.

Butters smiled sweetly, “So what does your sister look like?”

Keira raised an eyebrow. She then glanced around before catching Karen’s figure. The girl was sitting under a large tree, making some kind of paper animal. Keira gestured and Butters followed.

“Hey Karen.” Keira said, lowering her scarf ever so slightly.

Karen’s eyes shot up and she smiled right away, “Keira!”

Butters smiled warmly, watching the two. A part of him longed for a sibling to care for, but it was best no one else had to suffer his father’s strict hand. Keira helped Karen onto her feet, turning her head a bit as she spoke.

“Whatcha got there?”

Karen looked down at her hand, “Oh! It’s a crane. Well, it’s supposed to be. I’m learning origami.”

“That’s real swell, Karen. Hi. I’m Leopold. But you can call me Butters!”

“Leopold?” Keira questioned, causing Butters to blush lightly.

“Hi Butters! I’m Karen---oh yeah, you already knew that. Are you a friend of Keira’s? You don’t um…look like her usual friends.”

Butters laughed gently, “Yeah. We just became friends, actually.”

“You’re nice. I like you.” She told him bluntly before looking to Keira, “Don’t scare this one away. He’s a good one!”

Keira grinned when Butters blushed harder, “Aw shucks. Thanks Karen, you’re real sweet.”

“Do you want ice cream, Karen?” Keira asked.

“Ice cream?” The girl gasped, “Yes! Wait. You have money?”

“Money?” Keira frowned.

Butters rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ll pay.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Keira objected, but Butters insisted.

“Aww, thanks Butters!” Karen cheered, “You’re the best!”

Butters’ smile grew, “What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Bubble gum!” She proclaimed as they walked.

“Bubble gum is good.” Butters mused, “I like cookie dough.”

“Cookie dough?” Karen gaped.

“Yeah. You never had it? You gotta try!”

Keira put her arms behind her head as she trailed behind the two. Butters and Karen got along well enough. They were rather cute, she noticed. Their smiles and just listening to them laugh, Keira felt content. Memories that frequently haunted her were silenced by just being around them.

The trio went to Butters’ favorite ice cream parlor and Butters did indeed pay. Keira didn’t speak much and she didn’t want to. There was something beautiful about Butters and Karen interacting, she simply enjoyed watching them. Afterward, they all went to the park and skipped rocks. Keira had been the best at it and happily taught her companions.

Not one of them wanted the day to end. Time soon passed, however, and Karen needed to get home. She stressed that neither needed to walk her there, but both Keira and Butters insisted. Karen’s house was located just outside of town. It barely stood, taking on a whole new meaning to the term ‘run down’.

“Oh my,” Butters couldn’t stifle.

He then forced a smile, “What a lovely home.”

“It’s a dump. But that’s okay!” Karen assured.

Keira frowned, squinting her eyes at the structure. Shouting could be heard from within, as if the walls were made of paper. Butters winced when he heard glass break and Karen flinched, but Keira stood firm. Her eyes narrowed, watching the figures through the living room window.

“I-I should go.” Karen stammered, heading toward the front door.

“Karen.” Keira called, lowering her scarf.

“Thanks for walking me home!”

Butters saddened, watching Karen hurry inside. The screaming only grew and Keira’s expression fell. She then stormed away with Butters quick to follow her.

“Not related by blood, I guess?”

Keira remained quiet.

“Didn’t know about her home life?” He asked, jogging to keep up.

“Those are her parents? No wonder she---“ Keira shook her head, “If they EVER lay a hand on her I’ll,”

“They don’t hit her.” Butters cut in.

“How the hell do you know?”

Butters rubbed his arm, “I-I just know.”

Keira stopped walking and turned to face him, “Butters?”

Butters looked down.

“Leo.”

“There are signs.” He finally said, “I didn’t see them. B-but. She is unhappy. Being around that. I’m sure it affects her…”

“Do your parents hit you?”

Butters’ eyelids lowered, “…just my dad.”

“What does your mom do?”

“L-lets him.”

Keira felt her gut clench. Tears filled Butters’ eyes and he looked angry with himself for producing them. Without thinking, she yanked the boy into her arms and hugged him tightly as he started to cry. They barely made it a block and she could still see Karen’s house. Glaring, Keira vowed to protect them both.

“Thanks, Ken.” Butters hiccupped, pulling away to wipe his eyes. “Sorry about that.” He added meekly.

“Don’t be.” She shrugged, already walking again.

Butters brushed his knuckles together as he walked beside her, “Do you wanna go to the church now?”

Keira smiled, “Sure.”

The walk was long enough to listen to music, so they did. Butters shared his headphones with Keira, sharing some of his favorite songs with her. Keira took to Butters’ arm and the two swayed. She rather enjoyed Butters various tastes in music and how the boy seemed to know the lyrics to everything played.

When they reached the church, the Tuckers were already in the rectory. It was nearing supper time, after all. Keira cringed as they entered. Only to snort when Butters dipped his hand into the holy water, pressing the two fingers against his forehead, chest, and shoulders.

“So, this is the church.” Butters said, looking around for the lights.

Keira leaned over a pew, “Oh yeah. It’s very…church-y. Are you okay, Buttercup? You’re a little bouncy there.”

Butters turned on the lights, blushing as he did. “Y-yeah. I just have to pee.” He confessed.

“Do you need someone to hold it for you?” Keira teased, only half joking.

Butters laughed, “No. I can hold it myself! I just, I don’t wanna leave you alone.”

Keira smiled as Butters grew shy and rubbed his knuckles together, “I’m a big girl, B. Go have your pee.” She said with a wink.

Butters kicked the floor, “Are ya sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I have Jesus there to keep me company.”

Butters giggled, “Alright. I’ll be right back!”

Keira smirked. She watched Butters leave, allowing her eyes to drift south.

“My, my, my. My new friend is thick.” She mused.

Keira moved off the pew and toward the altar. There had been a statue of Jesus, of course, of which she examined.

 _Such a poor portrayal_ , she thought.

“How’s it hangin’, big guy? Not so great?” She teased, though her tone dipped with her mood.

“You got some awfully judge-y eyes for someone who hung around a known prostitute.”

Keira scoffed, turning around so that she was no longer facing the martyr. She moved away from the altar and flicked the lights off as she went. Then, she reached the confessionals and eyed them before slipping inside.

The space was small and hot. Keira plopped down, refusing to get on her knees. At least, she refused for prayer. Looking up, she sighed and nuzzled her face against her scarf.

“Yeah well. It’s not like I meant for anyone to get hurt.”

Keira folded her arms under her chest, “It’s not like I’m not sorry about what happened. I’m pissed you took my wings but---…ugh.”

“I was the best. You know that, right? Good luck winning your holy war without me, fuck face.”

“Butters?” A deep voice called.

Keira caught a chill, grinning as she did. “Hello.” She purred, slipping out of the confessional.

Tall, dark, and handsome frowned and she sensed his mark almost instantly.

“Are you here with Butters?” He asked, glaring for some reason.

Keira laughed, “Are you a friend of Butters? I don’t think I like that.”

Keira vowed to protect her friend and a mark meant a demon was just around the corner.

“Oh?” He asked, reaching into his jacket.

Keira walked around him, letting her hand trail along the pews. The dark haired boy watched her closely, frowning when she moved in closer to him. His discomfort was difficult to place. Perhaps, it had been because Keira wasn’t human and the young man sensed that. Though, the closer her chest moved toward him, the deeper his frown grew.

“Not into women are you, pastor?”

Whatever he had been reaching for, he found it.

“This better?” Keira whispered as her body cracked and shifted. It was painful, but the more times she shapeshifted, the easier it became.

Kenneth smirked as the boy took a step back and pulled out a bottle.

“What the hell are you?” He hissed, splashing him with holy water.

“Not a demon.” Kenny laughed.

The human looked angry. Before Kenny could reveal his true self and aid the boy with his mark, he did something strange. He bit his thumb and forced his blood onto the ground. The satanic symbol created a small fire, which birthed a demon. His anger seemed to dissipate into that of fear and confusion, however.

Confusion, that Keira shared.

“YOU.” They both said, “What are you doing HERE?”

“Kenny?” Butters called out, flinching when he spotted the boy in Keira’s clothing, “Ken…? You’re a boy!? What. What’s going on? Craig? Who’s…” His eyes looked in between Kenny and the boy named Craig, before setting on the demon.

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he heard the church doors open.

“Out. Now.” He told the group.

Butters was quick to grab Kenny’s hand and drag him away. Upwards they went and into the church’s attic. Kenny didn’t expect the space to be so furnished and decorated.

“You sleep here?” He asked, smiling some. “Not bad, B.”

Butters let go of Kenny’s hand in such a way, “My dad hit you with his car.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Kenny shrugged, “No biggie.”

Butters looked displeased.

“What? I said it’s alright.”

“You lied to me.”

“What?” Kenny frowned, watching as Butters moved to sit on his bed.

“Gee Ken. I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl. Just don’t lie to me. Okay?”

“Buttercup…I--”

“Do you hear that?” Butters cut him off, falling back onto his feet. “I think I should help them out. Wait here.”

Kenny turned to watch him. He hated himself for breaking Butters’ heart, but he loved watching the boy leave. Butters’ room had been quite cute, Kenny noticed as he glanced around. There wasn’t much, but the boy seemed to make the best of it. There were a few posters, one with some pandas. His bed was less of a bed and more of a mattress. Set on the floor, but the sheets looked nice and blue. There was a pink rug that seemed quite fluffy, fluffier than the pillow upon Butters’ bed.

He had the urge to sit on Butters’ bed, but pushed passed it to check up on the blond. Butters was already in mid conversation when Kenny returned.

Craig glared at him, it was rather amusing.

Tweek slipped behind Craig and he was also glaring.

“Calm down, demon. I’m not here to slay you.” Kenny teased.

“Thenwhatareyoudoinghere?!” The demon rambled, clinging to his mark.

 _Tweek_ , Kenny suddenly recalled.

“Damn right you’re not.” Craig warned.

Butters scrapped his knuckles together nervously, just the way Kenny liked it. It was beyond adorable, he just wanted to eat him up.

“Aw jeez. Let’s not fight fellas! I know Kenny has a lot of ‘plaining to do. And I’m sorry if you were offended in anyway.”

Kenny smiled, wrapping an arm around Butters and pulling him close.

“Isn’t he cute?” He mused, causing Butters to blush.

“What the hell are you?” Craig snapped, growing impatient.

“Your wings are…” Tweek finally noticed with a horrified look on his face. “You’re one of _them_. The fallen?”

Kenny frowned, releasing Butters to pull the scarf over his mouth.

“Fallen?” Butters repeated, peeking over and at him.

“Yeah.” He shrugged, “I’m fallen. What’s it to you?” He asked, muffled.

 When Tweek asked him what happened, Kenny couldn’t help himself. He got a little too close to the demon and his mark reacted far too defensively. It was strange to see a human acting in such a way for a demon. Though, Kenny couldn’t exactly judge. He remembered a certain demon lord who swept him off his feet.

The cool of Craig’s blade grazed Kenny’s soft neck.

 Kenny raised his hands up in defeat, smirking slightly.

Butters pulled Kenny away from Craig as Tweek did the same.

“Be nice.” His friend scolded, causing Kenny’s smirk to grow.

“Craig.” Tweek pleaded, twitching slightly.

Craig scoffed, flicking his wrist and the blade back into its holster.

“I don’t like leaving with this… **thing** , hanging around. It’s in your care Butters. You hear? He’s YOUR responsibility.”

Kenny didn’t much care for Craig’s words.

Butters shrank slightly, nodding his head. He then peeked over at Tweek who raised his eyebrow.

“Are you a demon?”

“His name is Tweek. Don’t call him anything else.”

Kenny didn’t like Craig’s tone. It was fun when it was directed at him, but not when it was aimed at Butters. Butters looked like a deer in the headlights. Be it a car or a pastor’s son, Kenny would not allow anyone to frighten his friend.

“Craig, was it?” He said, wrapping his arm back around Butters’ shoulders. “Fuck off, dude.” Kenny spat, glaring.

Craig made a smart ass remark and then the two left. Kenny had still been mad, but he found he didn’t dislike Craig. His arm was still around Butters and only moved away when the boy turned to face him.

“Demons are real, huh? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. And you are what again? Fallen? Like a demon too?”

“No, not like a demon.” Kenny replied, smirking slightly.

Butters gasped, “An angel!?”

Kenny laughed, “Archangel, actually.”

Butters stared with such light in his eyes, Kenny nearly blushed.

“It isn’t that great.” He muttered.

“What? That’s amazing, Ken! What…what happened?”

Kenny shrugged, “Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. So. Do you really sleep in the attic?”

“O-oh. Yeah. I like it, though! Pastor Tucker offered me the guest room, but I don’t want to be a burden. M-more so than I already am, that is.”

“Excuse me?”

Butters winced, “Anyway! Would you like some new clothes? I have plenty.”

“You aren’t a burden, Butters.”

Butters rubbed his arm, but didn’t reply. Kenny frowned as he followed the boy back into his room. Once in the attic, Kenny plopped down on the mattress and watched Butters rummage through his dresser.

“I won’t lie to you again.” Kenny said, falling back to look up at the ceiling.

Butters smiled, “You better not.”

Kenny snickered, glancing over at his friend.

“There anything else you wanna ask?”

Butters shrugged, “You can tell me whatever you like. Heaven must be nice, but I don’t wanna make you miss it. Are you home sick?”

“Sometimes.” Kenny replied, sitting back up.

“Do angels have family like we do?”

“Nah. There’s a hierarchy system, though.”

Butters pouted, “That’s not nice.”

Kenny couldn’t help but laugh.

While picking out clothes, Butters accidently pulled out a dress. He became flustered and quickly shoved the dress away. It was too late, however, for Kenny had already noticed.

“What’s that?” He asked, moving over to Butters’ side.

Butters flinched, “Nothin’!”

“Are you lying to me, Buttercup?”

“M-maybe…”

Kenny smiled, reaching in and pulling the dress out.

“I’m not weird, I just! I think it’s pretty.”

“It is pretty.” Kenny agreed.

Butters looked down shyly.

“And I don’t think you’re weird. You’re talking to the guy that was literally just a girl.”

“What um. What was that like?”

Kenny nudged him, “You must know. A part of you, at least.”

Butters blushed brightly, “I have a tutu too. And some ribbons.”

Kenny grinned, “Wanna play dress up?”

Butters’ face practically lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah, dude.”

“I have another dress!” Butters cheered.

“Sweet!”

Kenny didn’t bother shifting back into Keira. He wanted Butters to feel as comfortable as he could.

“I like the name Marjorine. What do you think, Ken?”

Kenny chuckled out a ‘beautiful’, causing Butters to blush more.

“Want me to do your make up?” The fallen asked.

“M-make up?”

Butters had taken to a white dress with green flowers. He gave Kenny his pink frilly dress and could that boy rock it. Though, he kept his orange hoodie on. However, unzipped.

“Do you have any?”

“I don’t.” Butters replied, somewhat disappointed.

“It’s okay. We can buy some for next time. Wigs too.”

Butters brightened, “I’d like that!”

Kenny grinned before speaking again, “You look great by the way.”

“Aw shucks,” Butters giggled, holding his cheeks. “Thanks Ken. You look better!”

“I am hard to compete with.” He mused.

Butters grew shy, fidgeting with his fingers.

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

“Can I braid your hair?” He asked, almost too quickly.

“I uh know it isn’t long enough,” Butters went onto say, “But I can make little Viking braids!”

“DUDE.”

Butters winced, awaiting harsh rejection.

“Of course! But only if you draw on my shoes.”

A near girlish squeal was then heard, “I love doodling!”

Kenny couldn’t help but smile. He seemed to be doing so more and more around the carefree church boy.

“Let’s go on the bed.” Butters beamed and Kenny smirked.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

Before they could start, Mrs. Tucker called for Butters. Butters hurried to throw pants on and Kenny nearly fell off his mattress laughing. Butters held no grudge, laughing as well.

“I have some supper for you and your friend!” The woman called.

“Coming!” Butters shouted back before opening the floor door, “I’ll be right back, Ken.”

“Take your time, Marjorine. I’ll be here.” He assured, playfully.

Though, Butters took longer than Kenny liked. As more time passed, he grew concerned. The cool attic air grew hot and Kenny frowned, feeling foolish that he didn’t notice sooner. He moved off Butters’ mattress and out of the attic. The lights were off, but the darkness was beyond that of simple tricks of the shadows. The darkness was pure and overbearing. A lovely blonde woman stood frozen with Butters smiling up at her. He, too, had been frozen in place.

Kenny touched Butters’ shoulder and the boy shifted.

Butters flinched, “K-ken? What---”

“Keep quiet and stay close to me.” He ordered.

Butters peeked back at Laura, but he couldn’t see her. He couldn’t see anything. It was horrifying. A blackness darker than the backs of his eyelids.

“What’s going on? What about Mrs. Tucker?”

“She’ll be fine.” He replied, putting his arm out.

Butters felt it and grabbed at Kenny’s hoodie sleeve.

Kenny led them both toward the altar. He looked around, his dark vision not what it used to be. Then, he felt it. Felt _him_. Kenny turned around slowly, pushing Butters behind him as he did.

“Hello Kenneth.” A voice beckoned.

Butters’ blood ran cold. Bile formed without warning and he nearly vomited right then and there. He covered his mouth with his free hand, stricken with confusion and fear.

“W-who’s there?” He piped.

The candles left out for prayer lit. A boy, not much older looking than them, sat at a pew. He flipped through one of the pamphlets with a dull look in his eyes. All black was an understatement, aside from his fair skin and bright red eyes.

“Damien.” Kenny practically hissed.

Damien smirked ever so slightly, “Got a new toy I see.”

“Leave him out of this.” Kenny warned and Damien shrugged.

“I’m here on business.”

Butters clung to the back of Kenny’s hoodie. He wanted to speak, but he didn’t know what he would say. If he could speak at all. A hard lump caught in his throat, threatening to take Butters’ breath away.

“What do you want?” Kenny asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Damien stood and Kenny glared.

“At ease, general. Oh right, you aren’t one anymore. I forgot.”

“Damien.” Kenny grit, warning in his bite.

Damien walked out of the pews, “I’m looking for a demon. Low class. You wouldn’t kick him out of bed, blond. His contract is up and yet,” Damien paused to look around, “Here we are.”

Kenny frowned, “Haven’t seen him.”

“You were never a good liar, Kenneth.”

“GET. OUT.”

“K-kenny.” Butters whimpered.

Kenny grit his teeth, burning Damien with his eyes. Damien smirked, fully. His pupils twisted as he turned to leave. Kenny remained on guard, breaking a sweat only when Damien stopped. Butters wasn’t sure why the spot brought a chill down his spine, but it had.

“When you see Tweek again,” Damien stated as the candles went out, “Tell him he owes me a soul. And he does not want to owe me.”

The lights flickered back on a moment later and Butters promptly threw up.

“Butters!?” Laura gasped.

Kenny continued to glare at the spot, but snapped out of it when the woman drew near. Still feeling protective, he kept his arm out and in front of Butters.

“Oh! You must be Butters’ new friend---Butters? Is everything alright, sweetie?”

“I…I’m fine ma’am.” He lied, still terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!: Sleater-Kinney


	5. Heaven Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig and Tweek entered a questionable, at best, bar. The bar wasn’t packed, but it housed enough company. Tweek had to wear sunglasses to hide his red irises, sunglasses he had borrowed from Craig. Sunglasses that drew far too much attention from strangers.

“What are you? Some kind of diva?” A drunk brute asked Tweek, causing the blond to twitch nervously.

He bit his bottom lip, enough so to draw blood.

“Fuck off.” Tweek snapped as the man got too close for comfort.

“Hey.” Craig chimed in, pushing the man back. “You heard him, buddy. Fuck off.”

Before a fight could even begin, the man laughed. Stumbling, he ordered another beer as if nothing had happened.

Craig raised his brow, but noticed Tweek looking toward a booth. There sat a group of four, all in black. All eyes upon them. Craig frowned, walking over to them as Tweek trailed behind him. A heavy set girl blew smoke out the moment Craig opened his mouth to talk. When he coughed, Tweek glared.

“Your welcome.” She said, flatly.

“Excuse me?” Craig replied just as flatly.

The tallest among them shrugged, “Wouldn’t want your demon friend exposed.”

Another flipped his hair, “All these drunken conformists can burn in hell.”

“Yeah!” A small boy agreed.

“Witches.” Craig muttered, causing Tweek to flinch.

The young woman inhaled deeply, studying both Craig and Tweek. As she exhaled, she leaned forward and beckoned them over. Her gothic brethren seemed uneasy, but did not object. The group made room for Craig to sit down, which he did. Tweek clawed at his arm before joining the preacher. It was a tight fit, causing both boys to touch at the hips.

Tweek flushed.

“A hunter and a demon. What an unlikely pair.” She breathed, filling the table with smoke.

“Are you sure about this one, Henrietta?”

Henrietta looked Craig over, “Oh yeah. He’s a pussycat, Michael.” 

Craig glared, “Maybe I’m here to hunt you?”

Michael reached into his trench coat, but was stopped by his smaller friend. Henrietta laughed briefly, flicking ash onto the floor.

“No. You’re hunting a demon.” She noted.

Craig glanced at Tweek, “That so?”

“Using a human as leverage. I assume you know him? Friends even.” She went on to say.

“That’s amazing. How do you know all that?” Tweek couldn’t help but gawk.

Henrietta leaned back in her seat, “Because we sold him a hex bag not five minutes ago. You tracked him here, right? The bag will mask his scent. You won’t find him by traditional means.”

Craig stood, “Which way.”

“Craig.” Tweek moved with him.

Michael scoffed, “You’ll need our help, poser.”

Craig slammed his hands against the table, “I have few fucks to give. Don’t make me waste any on you.”

Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm as Henrietta shot Michael a look.

“Why don’t you get us some drinks? I doubt they check ID in here.” Tweek suggested.

Hair flip snorted, “Yeah. Firkle just had a jack and coke.”

Firkle frowned, “That was you Pete. I had a long island ice tea.”

“What are you, from Jersey?” Pete responded, not amused.

Craig rolled his eyes, “Everyone’s drinking beer. I’ll get a pitcher.”

Tweek sat back down, “I would nngh like coffee if they have any.”

“Just order some Irish coffees.” Henrietta said with little care.

Craig frowned, “Fine.”

Tweek’s eyelids lowered as he watched the hunter walk over to the bar.

“Cute.” Henrietta said, lighting another cigarette.

Tweek nearly flinched, “What?”

“In love with a human? How tragic.” She replied and her brothers agreed.

Tweek gripped his arm, “I…what? I’m not---“ He gripped tighter, breaking through both his jacket and shirt’s sleeve. When he hit skin, he winced.

“Calm down.” Michael added nonchalantly, “Do we look like narks?”

“A demon and his human lover hunting another demon? You can’t buy this kind of poetry.”

“Why are you hunting the demon?” Firkle asked.

Tweek released his arm to rub it, “It nngh possessed Craig’s friend. We’re trying to save him and NNGH I don’t want it going back to hell and-and…”

The witches looked amongst themselves.

“What? What is it?” Tweek asked, somewhat hesitantly.

“Whoever that demon was possessing is already dead.” Michael confirmed.

Tweek held his breath, unable to ask more. His eyes shot over to Craig at the bar. He was being hassled, it seemed. Knowing Craig, he pissed someone off. The men didn’t push the matter further, however. Backing off as soon as the witches caught sight of the event.

“Back up. Are you planning on staying here? With a human?”

“I…” Tweek scratched at his open skin, “I don’t know! Craig’s my mark and I-I…I don’t think I can do it!”

“Woah.” They all said, each caught off guard by Tweek’s outburst.

“That’s some Greek tragedy shit, my friend.” One pointed out and the others agreed.

“What’s your name, kid?” Henrietta asked, her tone softened ever so slightly.

“Tweek…nngh it’s Tweek.”

“Tweek, hm? You must be low level. Never heard of you.”

When Tweek pouted, Henrietta continued, “Don’t get your fire briefs in a twist. It’s a good thing. Means you aren’t important enough to kill. Or drag back.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Tweek grumbled, twitching here and there.

Michael frowned, “Getting out of a contract is tricky.”

“What if he loses his humanity?” Pete thought out loud, glancing over and at Craig.

Tweek grabbed his chest, “What? No! I don’t want that.”

“You don’t want what?” Craig asked, walking over to them.

Tweek grimaced, casting his eyes down. He wasn’t sure how to tell Craig that his friend was dead. Nor was he prepared to face him when the time came to take his soul. In that moment, all Tweek wanted to do was disappear.

Craig set the tray he was carrying down, not so gently. He then glared at the goths when Tweek didn’t answer him, “What are you saying to him?”

Each took a thick glass and a long sip in unison. As they set their cups back down, Craig folded his arms over his chest.

Henrietta looked at him first, “The demon you’re looking for goes by Druden. He doesn’t want to go back to hell. Beats the shit outta me why not.”

“You said we’d need your help.” Craig pressed, passing Tweek his drink when the demon seemed to finish his own.

Firkle set a small bag onto the table.

“His scent is blocked.” Henrietta said through smoke, “But one hex can find another.”

Pete flipped his dyed hair, “For a price.”

“What do you want?” Craig snarled, reaching for the bag.

Michael put his hand over it, “A favor will suffice.”

Craig’s already sharp eyes, narrowed.

“I don’t do favors. I don’t like owing them either.”

Michael shrugged, “That’s the price. Take it or leave it.”

“What’s to stop me from just taking the bag from you?”

Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm, preventing a punch the demon sensed already in motion. Craig shot him a look before calming down. His face deadpanned as he looked back to the witches. After he exorcised Thomas, Tweek would be taking his soul anyway. A dead man couldn’t owe any favors and so he agreed.

“Happy hunting.” Henrietta called when Craig stormed away.

“Come on, Tweek.” He grunted on his way out.

Tweek looked back at the witches and bowed his head nervously before following Craig outside. Craig ran his free hand through his raven hair. He glanced back to make sure Tweek had been there. Tweek flashed a small smile, moving back to the truck with Craig.

“How do you think this thing works?” Craig asked as he set the bag on his dashboard.

Tweek tilted his head to the side, “Not sure.”

“Don’t witches get their powers from hell? You’re a demon. You should be able to harness it somehow.”

“That you know. But not what an imp is?” Tweek replied, rather annoyed.

Craig shrugged and Tweek sighed.

“Alright. Let me see.” He huffed, picking the hex bag up.

Tweek froze as something in the bag bore into him. His eyes grew wide a second later. They peered far beyond time and space on Earth. Somewhere, somehow, he saw Thomas. Or Druden, as it was.

“Tweek?”

Sunglasses couldn’t hold in the glow that escaped Tweek’s eyes.

“Tweek!”

Tweek didn’t feel Craig shaking him, but he could hear the concern in his voice.

“Route 66. Make a left on…billboard. Lady smoking cigarettes. He’s on a stolen bike. Black motorcycle? Parked at a motel. Sign says nngh CourtINN.”

Craig ripped the bag away from him and shoved it into the glove compartment, “That’s enough of that. I know where to go.” He said, harsher than he had meant.

Tweek twitched, “Druden he…he doesn’t wanna go back, Craig. He’s going to fight to the death.”

“Not like I have a full life ahead of me.” Craig replied darkly as he drove back onto the road.

Tweek frowned.

“What?”

Tweek folded his arms over his chest, “That’s not funny, Craig.”

“I’m not trying to be.” He shrugged.

Tweek stared at his feet as the awkward silence began. Not long after, Craig put on the radio. The song playing was old, but Tweek recognized it. As they drove, he rolled down the window and started to sing along.

Craig was almost startled by Tweek’s voice. It started off soft and gentle, a little low. Then, as the song progressed, his voice boomed. Goosebumps danced across Craig’s forearm and he was tempted to brush them. He gripped down on the steering wheel instead.

The song wasn’t exactly short, nor was it too long. However its length, Craig never wanted it to end. He peeked over at Tweek as he sang and he looked peaceful. Craig’s heart pounded faster when he realized he was staring. He tore his eyes away from Tweek, but was glad he could still hear him. It was hard to believe Tweek was a demon when he sounded like such an angel. Then, the song finished. Tweek leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.

Craig let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.         

Tweek groaned and Craig nearly flinched. Rather, he cleared his throat.

“What is it?” He asked, trying to ignore his racing heart.

“I want more coffee.” He whined.

Craig made a face, “Coffee? Shouldn’t you hate coffee after what--…we can stop somewhere if you want.”

Tweek rubbed his arm, “After.”

“After?” Craig asked, somewhat confused.

Tweek choose his next words carefully.

“After we kill Druden.”

Craig lowered his stereo, “How long do you plan to drag out taking my soul? I prefer ripping things off like a band aid.”

Tweek pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, “What if?” His mouth felt dry. His next words fell out through seer will, “What if I don’t? Take your soul, that is.”

There was a long pause. A long silence. Then, Craig pulled his truck over. Tweek winced when he turned the engine off.

“That won’t go over well.” He finally said and Tweek exhaled.

“I know.” He muttered, squeezing down on his legs.

Craig looked him over, “Why?”

Tweek blinked a few times, looking back at him.

Craig waited for a response.

As Tweek lowered his legs, he reached up and began tugging at his hair nervously. His breathing became rapid and his twitching grew more violent.

“Tweek.”

“I…I---I don’t know, okay!?” He snapped.

The lens of Craig’s sunglasses cracked.

“You can’t keep dragging this out, Tweek. When the time comes, you have to take my soul to hell.”

“I never wanted your soul!” He shouted, pulling his hair harder.

“Stop that.” Craig snapped, grabbing his wrist.

Tweek looked at him, though his eyes were hidden behind dark lens. His expression then fell as he let his head fall. Craig blushed as their foreheads pressed against one another. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. His body was stiff and tense, but eased when Tweek stopped twitching.

There was a moment where nothing seemed to matter. That their lives were intertwined by fate and not some harsh reality. Neither wanted to move, so they did not. Instead, their eyes closed. They focused on each other’s breathing. Whatever worries they had prior, seemed to melt away.

That was, until Tweek spoke again.

“I want to see my parents.”

Craig pulled away to look at him, “Are you sure?”

Tweek nodded, removing his sunglasses.

“Alright. We kill Druden. Then we grab a coffee.” He figured, starting his truck back up.

“What about the contract?” Tweek hated himself for asking.

Craig frowned, “Cross that bridge.”

“R-right.”

 

Dawn broke when the boys reached the CourtINN. Craig parked his truck beside a black motorcycle. He shot Tweek a look and the demon nodded. Slowly, he reached into the glove compartment. As soon as Tweek grasped the bag, he knew exactly which room Druden was staying in.

“206.”

Craig helped ease Tweek back to reality before getting out of his truck. There was an image of blood and carnage that flashed in Tweek’s mind as they reached the stairs. He held his head and nearly stopped walking. Craig looked back, but Tweek had already shaken the feeling off. Neither bothered to knock. They looked at the number on the door and nodded in unison.

Tweek kicked the door down as Craig rushed inside. His arm flew to cover his nose in an instant. The air was thick and reeked of death. Blood soaked into the beds and all over the motel’s carpets. Desperate handprints slid across the wallpaper and stopped at the floor. There were bodies, mostly of women, littered all throughout the room.

Thomas stumbled out of the bathroom, licking his hands.

Craig pushed passed the putrid atmosphere to slam Thomas against the wall. He grunted, but smirked. Before he could speak, however, Craig poured holy water down his throat. The demon screeched, black blood oozing out of his mouth as smoke leaked from his eyes.

“You’re too late.” He laughed.

“Druden.” Tweek hissed and Thomas’ body convulsed.

Thomas opened his mouth wide, almost unnaturally so. Then, dark energy poured out and took shape on one of the beds. The demon known as Druden had been of average height, but tainted with blue-grey skin. His eyes were blank and black and his horns curled. He lunged off the bed and over to Craig, but Tweek rammed the other demon back into the bathroom.

Craig grimaced, watching as the two fell through the shower curtain and into the bathtub. He then looked back to Thomas, who laid lifeless on the floor. Craig moved over to Thomas’ side, pulling the boy into his lap.

He felt cold.

_Check the pulse._

_No._

_He’s dead._

_He isn’t._

“Thomas? Tom!”

Tweek smashed Druden’s head against the tub’s edge, “Why did you have to kill him? GAH! Kill all these people!?”

Druden grunted with each impact, but laughed all the same.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

“You’re in deep shit, lesser.” Druden hissed and Tweek froze.

Tweek knew he couldn’t stay out of hell forever. That Craig’s contract was up. He thought it would be easier to postpone. Thought that no one paid enough attention to a lowly lesser demon.

“Damien’s pissed.”

His words stabbed into Tweek like a thousand knives. Stumbling back, Tweek fell in the doorway. He started to panic, his eyes wide and his breathing quickened. Craig was like a blur, rushing in. He dodged Tweek in the doorway before landing on top of Druden. Punching at first. The demon didn’t seem too phased. Until Craig poured holy water over his bare fists and started punching again. Druden didn’t expect such unique pain. He clawed at Craig’s arms, but the hunter ignored his own pain to relay some more.

Tweek watched Craig blankly. Though, the scent of his blood had been unrelenting. It snapped Tweek out of his dread and over to them. As Druden readied to bite Craig, Tweek intervened. He grabbed hold of the demon by his horns, twisted, and pulled.

“Holy shit.” Craig said, watching blood pour out of Druden’s neck as he caught his breath.

Tweek dropped the head, flinching as he did. He backed up until his back hit something and then he slid down to the ground. Tweek’s vision hazed. He could feel his body trembling, but lacked the nerve to stop it. He never killed anyone before, human or otherwise. Killing a fellow demon had not been any easier.

“Tweek.”

Tweek stared at his blood soaked hands.

“Tweek!”

His hands shook until he felt something warm encase them. Tweek’s head snapped up and he saw Craig looking at him. It took a moment, but he noticed the preacher’s hands over his own.

“It’s alright.”

Tweek stared at him, digesting his words. He didn’t speak, he honestly couldn’t even if he tried. Instead, he threw caution to the wind and hugged the raven haired teen. Craig’s body tensed as Tweek wrapped himself around it. He felt ease in the shoulders first. Then, Craig exhaled and the rest of his body relaxed.

“It’s alright.” He repeated, petting the side of Tweek’s head.

Tweek whimpered out, burying his face into Craig’s chest.

“I’m sorry your friend’s dead. I’m sorry I couldn’t help sooner. I’m sorry I ever agreed to take your soul. I’m sorry I was ever born!” 

Craig winced as Tweek’s sharp nails dug into him.

“Shut up.”

“W-what?”

“You’re the worst demon I ever met, you know that?”

Tweek pulled away with angry tears in his eyes, “Fuck you! Don’t you think I know that!?”

“Because it’s a good thing, Tweek.”

Craig’s tone was fairly flat, but his words resonated in the demon.

“Now help me bury this kid.”

 

Craig stared at the fresh grave and was reminded of the first time he buried Stripe. He started to say a prayer on reflex, having been to plenty of burials with his father. But Thomas wasn’t some elderly woman who fell getting out of the shower or drunken man who wandered into the street.

“Thomas was my friend,” He said instead.

“This town didn’t deserve him and neither did I.”

Tweek’s jealousy was replaced with that of remorse.

“His passing may have been hell, but I know…if anyone could enter the gates of heaven…it’s Thomas. Rest in peace, man. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Tweek put his hand on Craig’s shoulder and he fell. Tweek was quick to catch him, certain his touch wasn’t that rough. Craig panted lightly. His eyes were closed, but he was still somewhat conscious. Tweek noticed his stitches were ripped open and that he had a multitude of fresh wounds all over his forearms. Druden may have been dead, but he put up one hell of a fight.

“Craig! Hang NNGH on Craig. I got you!”

Tweek didn’t hesitate to slit his own wrist. As the blood flowed out, he winced, but held it towards Craig’s lips. Craig cringed when he opened his eyes, trying to pull away but was far too weak. His fever had calmed down greatly, though it was still present.

“Drink.” The demon ordered, “You’ll heal. Trust me!”

Craig murmured in clear annoyance, but obeyed.

Tweek closed one eye as the hunter clamped down. Craig lapped up some blood before sucking Tweek’s open skin. The sensation caused Tweek to blush. He bit his lip, watching as Craig drank from him. His mind became clouded with lustful thoughts. Tweek felt ashamed, but that didn’t stop the thoughts from increasing.

After a moment, he felt light headed and pulled his arm away.

Craig gasped for air, feeling overwhelmed with energy. He jerked up and looked down at his arms. His fever had completely gone away, as well as, his wounds. Craig studied his arms before looking over to Tweek. The demon looked pale and dazed. Before Craig could open his mouth to speak, Tweek rose.

“I’ll take care of the room.” He muttered, leaving him.

Tweek could feel Craig’s eyes on him as he left. He wasn’t sure what the preacher thought of him now. Tweek was a monster, but Craig never looked at him that way. He looked at him as if he was a person. After freeing Druden of his head and forcing his own blood upon the preacher, Tweek wasn’t so sure anymore. If Craig hated him, that is, he wouldn’t be surprised.  

The smell of managed corpses was beginning to make its way out of the room. Tweek pulled the closest fire alarm, which forced everyone out. He slipped into the rotted room and exhaled deeply. Releasing his wrist, Tweek stretched his arms out. A satanic symbol then formed from under his feet, burning its way across the carpeted floor. Tweek’s red eyes started to smoke as fire erupted from his palms. The room instantly went up in flames, embracing the many bodies as it did.

Tweek could hear people scurrying outside. He kept his eyes down as he moved out of the room and into the frightened crowd. Craig had the truck ready. He reached over and opened the passenger side, allowing Tweek to slip right in. Tweek rubbed his arm, staring at his already healing wrist. They drove in silence for about a mile, then Craig spoke.

“I didn’t know demon blood could be used like that.”

Tweek twitched, “I didn’t either. I just figured since I heal fast---maybe it’s in my blood or something? I’m glad it worked! Sorry you had to drink blood. I bet that was gross. Was it gross? GAH. Don’t tell me!”

“It wasn’t the worst thing I ever drank.”

“R-really?”

Craig scoffed to mask a laugh, “Yeah.”

Tweek smiled, looking down into his lap.

“Hey Craig.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about your friend.”

Craig frowned, “Me too.”

 

The fire was put out with relative ease. No one could determine what had caused it. Foul play was reported and quickly murder was suspected. The motel rested at night under the blanket of yellow tape. From across the street, the structure was watched. Piercing blue eyes narrowed. With a chug, the figure finished their drink before tossing the glass bottle away. As it smashed, the empty road echoed with its decay. The figure crossed the street, wiping its mouth of any remaining alcohol.

“Well, well, well.” The voice of a boy rang.

“What do we have here?” He asked no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Tweek sings: Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen  
> \--------------------------------------------  
> Heaven Beside You: Alice In Chains


	6. Fake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on. It is also rated M for sex and other sexual matter.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Kyle watched his ward with notable interest. Usually when Stan was off on a hunt, Kyle dreaded the affair. His current hunt was different. Different and intriguing. Kyle could sense the presence of two demons. As Stan broke into the crime scene, Kyle’s eyes darted around the room. Trails of dark energy hung in the air. They were naked to Stan’s eyes, but overpowered the room for Kyle.

Stan was like a shadow in the dark room. His indigo blue attire nearly masked him entirely, if it hadn’t been for his red gloves.

“The fire started here.” Kyle figured, looking down. He saw a symbol still burning with energy, though Stan’s eyes could not see it.

“…the fire started here.” Stan mumbled, bending down to touch the charred floor.

Kyle rolled his eyes. There was a source of magic in the air. It was faint compared to the demon trails. Of the demon trails, he noticed one ended in the bathroom. The other continued out the door. Kyle noticed it briefly before they entered the motel room, but it was weak and faded at the time. Moving away from Stan, Kyle found a bag. Clearly, a hex.

Stan walked over a moment later. He passed through Kyle’s wings and body, causing the angel to shudder. Stan stood inside Kyle as he bent down and picked up the scorched piece of cloth.

“Witches.” He noted, stuffing the piece into his pocket.

Stan closed his eyes briefly, basking in Kyle’s presence. Kyle blushed, unable to move. It was torture constantly being around someone you cared about, who had no idea you even existed. Not being able to talk with them, touch them. Kyle had four white wings, wings that curled around the two like a blanket.

Stan felt warm suddenly. He wasn’t sure if it had been the drink getting to him or just that strange sensation. Whenever he was hurting as a child, Stan felt something wrap around him. He could never explain the feeling, just that it had been there.

His phone rang and Stan took a step back, causing Kyle to exhale deeply.

“Yeah? Oh, hey Wens. Yeah. I’m on a job.” Stan set his cell in between his head and shoulder. “No.” He continued, “No, I didn’t drink today.” He lied, quite poorly Kyle thought.

“Dinner? No. I didn’t grab anything. Let’s just order some---who’s that? THAT. In the background. Where are you? What do you mean? No, you didn’t tell me. No, you didn’t.”

“Yeah, she did.” Kyle sighed.

“When?” He snapped, leaving the motel.

Kyle trailed behind him, “Last night.”

“Bullshit, Wendy.”

Kyle sighed again. Wendy could be heard yelling from the other end and Kyle couldn’t blame her. He loved Stan too, but Stan could be a dick. And when Stan drank, his filter ceased to exist. As well as, his sense.

“Uh huh. No, don’t fucking hang up on me. Wendy, I swear to God---She fucking hung up on me.”

Kyle shook his head, “Yeah. Cause you’re being ridiculous, dude.”

Stan grumbled that he wasn’t being ridiculous and Kyle felt his chest tighten. He waited for Stan to speak again, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled out a flask and took a long swig.

“Let’s see if we can find these witches.” Stan purred, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

 

The bar roared to life. Kyle wasn’t one for bars or parties. He didn’t much care for drinking in general, not that angels divulged into such things. For him, it had been due to the effects alcohol had on Stan. Stan glanced around the bar before spotting the darkened four. He ordered a drink, much to Kyle’s dismay, and walked over only when he had it. The goths hardly looked Stan’s way, but spoke to him all the same.

“Another one?” Pete asked, reaching across the table to grab a new cigarette.

Henrietta blew out smoke, “This one’s interesting too.”

Michael looked up as Stan approached, though his eyes looked through him and at Kyle. Kyle raised an eyebrow, but Michael had already looked away. His attention fell back onto Stan, who had leaned against their table.

“Can I join you guys?” He asked, setting his drink down.

Firkle snorted, “You already are.”

Stan smiled as he sat down, “Thanks, guys.”

Pete glared slightly, “What do you want?”

Kyle frowned, watching the group. He stood directly behind Stan and folded his arms over his chest. The cloth from the hex bag definitely belonged to the grim foursome.

“Just wanna hang out.” Stan shrugged, “Maybe ask some questions, but we can drink first.”

“Looks like you started long ago.” Pete scoffed.

Stan only shrugged again, taking to his drink.   

“Let’s cut to the chase, hunter.” Michael said, ignoring the look Stan had given him.

“Yeah, we made the hex bag.” Henrietta cut in.

“And you wanna know who it’s for?” Firkle asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Pete flipped his hair, “Do we look like narcs?”

“Alright,” Stan chugged his drink before slamming the empty cup down, “Let’s cut to the chase.” He repeated, feeling clever.

“How much?” He asked, leaning back in his seat.

Kyle groaned, “Stan.” He wanted to warn.

The witches exchanged looks. They each took long drags from their tobacco and exhaled in unison. Nothing was said, but they all seemed to come to an agreement regardless.

“One angel feather will do.” Henrietta said, pointing to Kyle.

Stan appeared perplexed. He looked behind himself and chuckled lightly, having seen only drunken men.

“Excuse me?” Kyle asked, surprised when the witches looked right at him.

“Right here.” A voice called, walking over with heavy steps. He was a husky patron with two different colored eyes. One dark and brown and the other a deep but light blue.

Kyle flinched when a feather was plucked rather roughly from his left upper wing. Two toned smirked, twirling the feather between his fingers. Kyle glared at him, holding his wing close to his chest.

“How dare you, mortal.” He snapped, pausing upon realization, “You touched me.”

“Who ya calling mortal, Birdbrain?”

Stan stared at the feather that seemed to appear out of thin air, “What the hell. How did you? Who are you?” He snapped, standing.

The witches all narrowed their eyes.

“Calm down, _bitches_.” They were told as the stranger handed the feather off.

“I need a bag.” He then said, snatching the feather back before it could be grasped.

“Where did you get that?” Stan asked somewhat angry, but mostly flabbergasted.

Kyle shot the stranger a look. His eyes were threatening, but the guy only found it cute. Cute like a mouse caught in a trap.

He chuckled and Kyle felt his angry burn, “Hunters aren’t too smart are they? No, you’re more like a jock. Play football, don’t you?”

“Used to.” Stan couldn’t help but reply, the words fell out on reflex.

“Thought so.” He snorted, frowning only when the goths blew their smoke all around him.

“Give us the feather and leave, Fatass. We won’t serve you.” Michael had said, speaking for the group.

The smoke around him tightened, “Tch.”

Kyle watched closely and noticed that, though the spell constricted air flow, the cretin kept his consciousness. His energy was masked well, but pieces slipped out. Squinting his eyes, Kyle saw nothing but confliction. There was something evil inside, but it fought with an opposite energy. Kyle had never peered into such a creature before. He honestly had no idea what the man before him had been.

“Like what you see? Take a picture, Gaywad.”

Stan practically growled, “Excuse me?”

“Not you, jockey. Your angel butt buddy there.”

Stan froze. With just a word, his entire life clicked. He looked around him, reaching at the air and Kyle held his breath. Then, he felt warm. Stan let his hand linger, twisting it around before ripping it away.

“The fuck.”

Kyle watched Stan with empty voids for eyes.

“Are you done, Cartman?” Henrietta asked, flicking ash from her cigarette.

Cartman rolled his eyes, raising his arms. When he lowered them back down, the smoke around him fell; along with the spell attached to it.

“All this time?” Stan asked no one in particular, “How didn’t I know?”

Cartman shrugged, “Maybe you’re retarded?”

“Shut up, Fatass.” Kyle snapped and Cartman laughed.

“Make me, Birdboy.”

Kyle grit his teeth, “You aren’t worth it.”

“No. He’s not.” Henrietta agreed.

Stan rubbed his forehead, “What the hell? You can all see it, but I can’t? So what, I have a guardian angel or something? I thought only…you know, holy bloods had guardian angels?”

Pete flipped his hair, “Guess your blood’s holy.”

“We could always cut you up and see.” Firkle suggested.

Stan and Kyle both deadpanned.

“No thanks.” Stan replied, taking out his flask. He chugged all of its contents, allowing his mind to go blank for a moment. The burn down his throat helped to ease his growing frustration.

“What’s your name?” He asked after a moment, looking around briefly.

Kyle frowned, “I mean…Kyle, I guess.”

“Kyle? How lame.” Cartman said, causing Kyle to glare.

“Kyle?” Stan repeated, letting the name linger on the tip of his tongue.

Kyle blushed. It was the first time he ever heard Stan speak his name. The sound of it had tickled his feathers and left him feeling warm. He wondered if a similar feeling ever befell Stan. If Wendy had caused him to feel such a way.

Cartman closed his dark eye to watch Kyle with his blue.

“Eric?” A voice called through the crowded bar, “Brother!” It shouted, sending a trail of annoyed goosebumps across Cartman’s flesh bag.

“I told you, Clyde. Stop calling me that.”

Clyde grinned.

Stan recognized the sports jacket. His team played against the newcomer before. More so, Stan recalled the brunet crying after their defeat.

“Did you get the bag?” He asked, leaning over and trying to whisper but failing horribly.

Cartman rolled his eyes, “They won’t sell.”

“We paid you good money.” Another voice called, this one deep and smooth. A dark skinned gent lowered his expensive camera to talk, “I told you he’d screw us, Clyde.”

“The bag is for you?” Firkle asked.

Henrietta exhaled a mushroom cloud of smoke, “We don’t sell to normies.”

“So you admit of the supernatural? And that you are supernatural yourself?”

Clyde gasped when the camera was raised back up.

“Get em, Token!”

“Get out.” Michael warned as the lens cracked.

Clyde yelped, flinching behind his taller friend. Token only glared, but set his camera away.

“Come on, Clyde.” Token then said, turning to leave. “And I want my money back, Fatass.”

Clyde had been clinging to Token, “Yeah!” He cleared his throat and regained his composer a moment later, trying to appear tougher than he had been.

“Did you call Craig yet?” Token asked as they headed for the door, “We could always grab a hotel.”

“A hotel? I doubt they have anything fancy enough! But yeah, I’ll call him now. We haven’t seen him in how long!? We’re due for a guy time sleepover.”

Kyle shook his head. Humans always annoyed him. Some more than others. But it was also nice. To have, _what was it again?_ Friends. Angels had bonds, but they also had hierarchy systems. Perhaps, he had a friend once. Though, he wasn’t sure. His eyes fell on Stan and he wondered if, in another life, they had been friends.

Cartman stretched, “See you around, Stanley. Kehal.”

“My name’s Kyle, not _Kehal_.” Kyle snapped, causing Cartman to smirk.

Kyle hardly knew the husky teen and already he hated him. He never hated anyone before, he didn’t know he could. The feeling consumed him. He felt like he was drowning. Kyle watched Cartman with burning eyes, but Cartman’s smirk remained.

Stan stared off while drinking, hardly paying any mind to the newcomers when they came and ignored them as they left. Suddenly, he had the urge to hit Cartman. He squeezed down on his drink, setting narrow eyes upon him. Cartman noticed, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh, I see.” He mused, rather enjoying himself. “You want to hit me, Kehal? Well, go ahead. You don’t have to make the humie do it.”

Stan grit his teeth, “Leave him alone, Fatass.”

“Before today you had NO idea he even existed.” Cartman scoffed.

Stan’s eyelids lowered, “No…I think I did. A part of me, at least. When I was younger---”

“Gaaaay~”

“I’m not gay!” Stan snapped.

“You coming, Fatass?!” Token called out.

“Yeah, man. Hurry the fuck up!” Clyde added, holding the door open.

Cartman looked between Stan and Kyle. Both angry. Neither moving to attack. He wanted to push their buttons more. Maybe see how far their limits went. The need to had been strong, but it was amplified with Kyle. He couldn’t explain it, but Cartman yearned to see the angel twist and turn.

“Later, faggots.” Cartman mused, waving slightly as he left them.

Stan growled under his breath. The lights in the bar flickered along with Kyle’s anger. Then it dawned on Stan.

“I never told him my name.” He noted out loud and Kyle’s rage switched to concern.

Henrietta lit a new cigarette, “Careful with that one. Even on the supernatural spectrum, he isn’t normal.”

“So,” She continued, “You’re looking for a demon are you not?”  

 

Stan got drunk after he received the information he needed. Before every hunt, he got hammered. Kyle stayed at his side, but he hated every minute of it. Stan suffered with depression and used a known depressant to deal with it. It made Kyle angry, not only because of Stan’s behavior but because he could not help. He protected Stan physically and even aided him in thought. However, nothing he did could ever pull Stan out of the dark cloud that hovered over him. All Kyle could do was sit and watch as the cloud sank into Stan’s head, suffocating him in agony and despair.

Kyle noticed the fight before it happened. Stan drunkenly knocked a man’s drink over and decked him across the face before he even had time to react. The man would have gotten in Stan’s face, but he had no intention of actually fighting. That was, until Stan’s fist connected with the man’s cheek bone. Kyle sighed, weaving in and out of the fight to prevent as many strikes as he could. Stan was a decent fighter, but Kyle couldn’t risk it.

Then the door to the bar flew open. Deep violet eyes darted around the room before falling upon Stan. Kyle grimaced, feeling Stan wince. Wendy stormed over, kicking a man aside to grab her boyfriend by the collar.

“What the actual fuck STANLEY.”

Stan opened his mouth to answer, but vomited instead.

“Son of a---!!!”

Wendy sighed, ignoring the putrid liquid to throw Stan’s arm over her shoulder. His fight, however, wasn’t over. Most of the men didn’t want to hit Wendy, but one did. Kyle shot the man a look. He knew Wendy could hold her own, but he still detested the act. Men who attack woman were not men.

Wendy’s head barely moved, but she grit her teeth. Her purple eyes practically flashed with anger. As she looked at the drunken brute, his demeanor crumbled.

“I suppose I could have a snack.” She mused under her breath.

Kyle frowned, watching as Wendy grabbed the man by the back of the neck. She still kept Stan up, but used her free hand to yank the drunkard over. From the outside looking in, it appeared Wendy was whispering something into the man’s ear. Kyle knew better. He could see the man’s very essence leak out of his ears and into the vampire’s mouth. Wendy’s fangs were small and nearly hidden from the naked eye. He shivered. Vampires had always creeped Kyle out. It was strange that Stan fell for such a creature. Kyle didn’t dislike Wendy. In fact, he actually quite liked her. Perhaps, he was merely jealous.

Kyle hated being jealous.

The man couldn’t even gasp for air. His eyes widened and became bloodshot almost instantly. Wendy released him and he dropped like a rock. She licked her lips, sighing out contently but still annoyed. Stan murmured his discontent, but was ignored. She instead, dragged him outside. Kyle watched the man’s soul leave his body before following after Wendy.

“Don’t ever fucking pull this shit again. You hear me?”

Stan groaned and Wendy sighed again, “What am I gonna do with you, Stan? If you hate hunting so much then stop.”

Kyle folded his arms over his chest, “Easier said than done.”

Wendy stopped short and, for a moment, Kyle thought she heard him. Then, he noticed _them_. The sound of their crotch rockets echoed down the empty road. Their laughter was as appealing as it was terrifying.

The many motorcycles circled around Wendy before coming to a stop. Their engines continued to roar, but Wendy only glare. She refused to be intimidated by her own kind. The women were cladded in black leather and wore helmets with cat like ears. One removed her helmet to reveal long, flowing, blonde hair.

“Bebe.”

Bebe smirked, kicking her bike stand out. She hopped down and whipped her hair, looking Wendy up and down.

“Where is she?”

“Where is who?” Wendy asked, nonchalantly.

Bebe glared, “Don’t play coy with me, Wens. I invented coy.”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about, Barbara. Now. I have to get my boyfriend home. So, if you don’t mind?”

“I always mind.” Bebe replied, moving over to them.

Kyle stepped in between Wendy and Bebe. Though neither could see him, both seemed to react to his gesture; sensing a shift in the air. Bebe raised her eyebrow as Wendy glanced around.

“I don’t have time for games.” Bebe then said, folding her arms under her large bust, “Where is the Tucker girl?”

“Tucker?” Wendy questioned.

Bebe rolled her eyes, “She must have run off on her own.”

“What girl? What did you do?”

Bebe flashed a short smile, “I thought you were done with us?”

“BEBE.”

Bebe waved her off, heading back over and to her bike.

“Alright ladies. Let’s ride.”

“Bebe wait!”

The other girls looked upon Wendy with sympathetic eyes. Though, none had spoken. They all obeyed Bebe’s order, driving after her as she rode away. Wendy smirked to herself a moment later and Kyle smiled at her, feeling strangely proud.

“Mm…Wendy?” Stan grumbled, slumping over.

Wendy sighed out softly, “I’m here Stan.”

“Where’s _hic_ Kyle?”

“Kyle?”

Stan reached at the air, “Kyleee~”

Wendy frowned, “Stan. What the hell---”

“Thought he wasn’t real.” Stan mumbled, catching Kyle’s attention. “When I was _hic_ lil’.”

Wendy glanced around briefly before helping Stan onto her bike, “Let’s get you home. Hang on, okay?”

Kyle stared, falling into a daze. He thought back on a time long ago, a time when Stan was small and full of hope. Back then, he could see Kyle in a sense. Not with his human eyes, but his mind’s eye. Stan would speak to Kyle, but he couldn’t hear Kyle when he responded. It brought about unwanted attention. Stan was told Kyle was imaginary and when Stan began withdrawing, his parents assumed he was possessed. What followed was not just horrifying, but created a domino effect.

As Wendy rode away, Kyle’s wings spread and he flew after the two. Stan was brought to a small apartment, one that he and Wendy shared. Kyle envied Wendy’s closeness with Stan, but he did not envy when she had to take care of the drunken idiot. He felt quite bad for her, actually. She rubbed Stan’s back as he threw up in the bathroom toilet. She helped him into new clothes and even carried him to bed. Stan grabbed at her and Wendy whined, but allowed the human to tug her into bed with him. They cuddled, at first. Then, Stan became handsy.

Kyle sat in the corner. Watching blankly as their breathing picked up. Clothes were tore away as skin brushed against skin. It wasn’t pretty to look at, nor was it sensual. Wendy was flipped over, facing the end of the bed. Stan shoved himself inside her and she cried out in pleasure. He pumped into her hard and began picking up speed, pushing the back of her head and forcing it down. Wendy could barely breathe, but seemed to enjoy it. As Stan pounded her, he looked up. Kyle caught his gaze, but it was far off. Stan couldn’t see the guardian angel, but he wanted to. He wanted Kyle to look him in the eyes as he came.

The two collapsed deeper into the bed, panting. Kyle remained where he stood, feeling strange. He didn’t take his eyes off Stan, who wrapped himself around Wendy’s frame. Kyle then slipped onto the bed and embraced the pair with his wings. Stan passed out right away, but Wendy stayed awake. She hummed softly, playing in Stan’s hair. Kyle noticed a sorrow in her eyes and allowed his wings to touch her. She shivered briefly, glancing around before looking back down at her boyfriend.

“Kyle, right?”

Kyle froze.

“Thank you for always watching over my Stanley.” She paused to chuckle, “I suppose he was yours first?”

Kyle frowned.

“I’m not sure who or what you are. I’m just glad he isn’t alone, even when he is. You know? I may be a monster, but my demons are nothing compared to his. He needs us. Even if it hurts. I don’t know if it hurts you. But it hurts me.”

Kyle exhaled deeply, causing a few light weighted items in the room to sway. Wendy smiled weakly at the sight. She closed her eyes, humming again. Kyle didn’t recognize the melody, but he liked it all the same. Though neither could see him, he felt a little less lonely. His wing itched a second later and Kyle touched the spot that stung. He was then reminded of Cartman. Kyle disliked the stranger, but felt a pull toward him nonetheless.

“I have to check up on the Tucker girl. Red, I believe? Can you stay with Stan?” She giggled, slipping off the bed. “I suppose you don’t have a choice, do you?”

Kyle moved to take Wendy’s place, though Stan phased right through him and hit the bed. Of course it was his job to watch over Stan. Something he would gladly do without being tasked. Though, it was nice of Wendy to ask him.

Wendy walked into the bathroom to clean up. When she remerged, she put on new clothes and headed for the door. “Goodnight, Stan. Night, Kyle.”

Kyle’s wings wrapped around Stan.

“Goodnight, Wendy. Stay safe.” He replied and, though she could not hear him, Wendy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake It: Seether


	7. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig didn’t want to look at another motel again for as long as he lived. It was late and he could drive the night, but he was exhausted. Tweek had been singing along to the radio and it was honestly the only thing that kept Craig sane.

“We should stop for the night.” He said, breaking the demon’s harmonic chain.

“Stop? Nngh! Where?” Tweek asked, looking around.

There was nothing but open road and woods. Not that Tweek slept. He merely feared for Craig, thinking only about the creatures that came out in the dark.

“I guess we can sleep in the truck.” He replied, pausing upon realization. “You don’t sleep, do you?”

Tweek suppressed a spasm, “N-no!”  

Craig shrugged, “You should still rest.”

Tweek chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to talk about what happened back at the motel. Or the fact that he didn’t want to take Craig’s soul. Although, he didn’t know where to start or if he had been ready for such discussions.

Craig pulled his truck over and parked in a secluded area. He went to turn off the engine, but paused briefly.

“I’m not tired.” He confessed, emotionlessly.

Tweek chewed harder.

“You can stay in the truck if you want. I can leave the radio on.”

“Where are you gonna go?” Tweek asked, a bit too quickly.

Craig pointed to the hood of his truck.

Tweek tilted his head to the side, much like a dog when it wished to understand.

“Come on.” Was all Craig said, slipping out of the truck. He turned the engine off, but left the radio on.

Tweek’s nerves crept up on him, but his curiosity soldiered on. Leaving the passenger seat, Tweek met Craig in front of his truck. The hunter glanced over to Tweek before climbing on board. Once seated, he pat the space beside him. Tweek blushed, trying hard not to look as embarrassed and shy as he felt. He floated up and landed next to Craig, sitting crossed legged.

Craig fell back a moment later and looked up at the sky, “Fuck. I wish I had a telescope.”

Tweek nibbled on a loose piece of skin that barely clung to his lip, watching Craig. His red eyes shot up and at the sky. Tiny but bright orbs littered the indigo blanket above. Tweek got lost in such a sight, though he felt eyes Craig’s eyes upon him.

Craig couldn’t help himself. The way the stars twinkled in Tweek’s eyes had been mesmerizing. The look on his face alone sent chills down the hunter’s spine. Tweek had been a demon, but his face seemed angelic.

“You um should ask for one,” Tweek twitched, “For your next birthday.”

Craig pried his eyes away from Tweek to look back at the sky. He made a face, one that showed some emotion but didn’t reveal what kind.

“Not sure anyone would get me one.” He confessed with a shrug.

Tweek pouted, “Why not?”

“It’s not important, I guess.”

“It seems to be to you.” Tweek retorted.

Craig frowned, not sure why the demon cared about something so trivial that also had nothing to do with him, “What I care about never seems to matter.”

Tweek flinched, “I-I. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Tweek’s eyelids lowered as he stared into his lap, “Was that guy important to you?”

“Thomas?”

“Mmhmm.”

Craig folded his arms behind his head, “I guess. In a way. Or he could have been. I don’t know.”

Tweek clenched down on his thighs, “What did he mean to you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I…don’t know. I just want to know, dude.”

Craig’s face scrunched, “I didn’t have any friends after I moved. My friends tried to keep in touch. But shit happens, ya know? Thomas was kind of the outcast of town. And I came into town an outcast.”

“Did he nngh know that you were a?”

“Hunter?”

Tweek only nodded.

Craig shrugged, “I didn’t tell him but I think he had an idea.” He sighed as he sat back up, “I was alone and confused. I didn’t think what happened with you was real. Just thought it was a fever dream. But still. I thought about it a lot.”

“The contract?” Tweek forced himself to ask, his heart racing as he thought back on that day.

Craig glanced over at Tweek. His face appeared apathetic, but there was something about his eyes. Tweek couldn’t place it, but it both frightened and excited him.

“You kissed me.” He replied, flatly.

Tweek coughed on his own air, turning red in the process.

Craig raised an eyebrow, reaching over and patting his back.

“Dude, breathe.”

Tweek pushed him, though it had been lightly.

“I HAD TO! It was, it was part of the job!” He explained loud and nervously.

“I know.”

Tweek gripped down on his ankles, “But you…you thought about it?”

“Yeah.”

“The kiss NNGH or me?”

Craig’s eyes were still on him, “Both.”

Tweek bit the inside of his cheek.

“Thomas reminded me of you.”

He held his breath as Craig continued, “I guess that’s what attracted me to him.”

Tweek felt terribly selfish. He was jealous of a dead man, someone who had been there for Craig when Tweek could not.

“I’m sorry you lost a friend, Craig. Or NNGH whatever Thomas was to you. I thought about you all the time too. Probably more! That’s why I can’t take your soul back with me. I know that isn’t what you want to hear but!”

Craig leaned over and Tweek froze, “Tweek.”

Tweek had been averting his eyes, but forced himself to look Craig in the eyes.

“Don’t go back.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t go back to hell.” Craig reiterated.

Tweek blushed harder when Craig reached over and placed his hands over Tweek’s, “Nngh Craigg. I have to go back! Damien will---the other demons too. They,” He shook his head, “They won’t just let me leave.”

“Damien?”

Tweek couldn’t stop himself from taking Craig’s hands in his own. It was almost like a reflex. The act soothed him. Craig’s hands had been so warm and inviting. Tweek actually relaxed afterwards.

Craig looked down at their hands before looking back at Tweek, “If you go back without my soul. What will happen?”

Tweek grimaced at the thought, “Nothing good. But! Still better than what will happen to you if you go.”

“Then don’t go.”

“I have to!”

Craig yanked Tweek closer to him. Tweek’s eyes flashed, but dimmed the moment he crashed into Craig’s embrace. Tweek’s breath hitched and he exhaled only when Craig wrapped his arms around him. It was a strange sensation, being hugged. Tweek never felt anything quite like it before. The pressure didn’t frighten him as much as he had thought. In fact, it felt rather nice. It eased his anxiety in a way nothing had before.

“If you stay, I’ll protect you.”

Tweek’s wide eyes slowly closed, “Craig…”

“That’s the only way. You don’t want to take my soul? Well, I don’t want you to go.”

“They’ll come after you too.” He whispered, burying his face into him.

Craig rubbed Tweek’s back, “Makes my job easier.”

Tweek laughed weakly, pulling away to look at him. Their eyes met and, for a moment, the world seemed to fall into a quiet peace.

“If anything happens to you---”

“It won’t.”

Tweek frowned, “But if it does! I could never,”

“I’m your contract, right?”

Tweek flushed when Craig grabbed him by the back of the head, “Make a contract with me then. Be my contract too. Let’s protect each other.” Craig said, resting their foreheads together.

“Craig-g.” Tweek stammered.

Craig waited for an answer, to which, Tweek replied.

“This is a terrible idea.”

“Is that a yes?”

“NNGH! Yeah, it’s a yes.” Tweek said, looking deep into Craig’s eyes. He wondered if Craig’s contract would be sealed the same way Tweek’s had years ago. There was a look in both their eyes that clouded their judgement. Tweek flinched away, blushing horribly.

“Gah! We nngh don’t have to seal my contract! Do we?”

Craig scoffed to hide his sudden blush. He laid back down, letting the music in the background take over. Tweek stared down, feeling as if he had been floating without actually doing so. He smiled to himself, happy all the same.

 

In the morning, the two continued their journey back to town. The night before had been pleasant. Craig fell asleep looking at the stars but woke in his backseat. He only assumed Tweek carried him there. Neither boy spoke about their conversation or the look in their eyes nor how their hands fit so perfectly together.

Craig watched Tweek through his peripheral. The demon appeared quite content. Whatever nerves he usually had were elsewhere.

“Do you still want that coffee?” He asked, hating himself for it.

Tweek’s singing stopped and his spasms returned, “Wha-nngh-t?”

Craig didn’t want to repeat himself nor did he wish to go into further detail. Tweek knew what he meant and swallowed hard as he gathered himself, “I NNGH don’t know.”

“Alright.” Craig figured, “I’ll drive down there and we’ll see how you feel once we’re there.”

Tweek stared at the glove box, “That’s fair, I guess.”

Craig frowned when the atmosphere fell. Tweek no longer sang along to the music and had been fidgeting.

“What’s your favorite song?”

Tweek flinched, “My what? Favorite song?” He repeated the question as he answered it, “Piano Man, maybe? Or nngh Bat Out Of Hell?”

“Meatloaf, huh?”

“Yeah! I love meatloaf. The food’s good too.” He joked and Craig almost laughed.

“Do you like piano then? Or keyboards. Can you play?”

“I can, actually.”

“Any good?”

Tweek chuckled meekly, “I think so.”

“So they let you play piano in hell?”

Tweek pouted some, “That was my first job. Before I was allowed to taint souls, that is.”

Craig felt as if he had been hit with a curveball, “Hell isn’t…what I expected.”

“Brim and fire?”

Craig shrugged.

“It’s cold. REALLY cold. Like death itself.” Tweek added, grimly.

“Easy there Debbie Downer. You’re starting to sound like one of those witches.”

Tweek giggled, floating out of his seat to punch Craig lightly, “Shut up.”

Craig rolled his eyes somewhat playfully, “Make me.”

“Don’t tempt me, hunter.” Tweek shot back.

Craig smirked briefly, rather enjoying their back and forth. The car ride lightened up a bit from there on. Tweek resumed singing and Craig continued basking in the sound. He knew tension had been just around the corner, but he let himself get lost in the moment. As they approached Tweak Bros, Craig lowered the stereo. Tweek looked out the window, sinking some. Craig pulled over, careful not to have Tweek visible.

“Are you okay?” Craig asked.

Tweek twitched, “No.”

“We can leave.”

“I just---NNGH.” He looked down, fighting with himself internally.

Craig put the radio back up, “I’ll grab you a coffee.” He said, slipping out of his truck.

“Where are you going!?” Tweek flinched.

Tweek bit his nails as he waited for Craig to return. A muffled sound caught the demon off guard and he flinched again. Calming down, Tweek felt the vibration until he found Craig’s cell phone. The caller ID said Fuckface. Tweek tilted his head to the side, wondering if he should answer or not.

“Hello?” He answered, hesitantly.

“ _Who the hell’s this_?” A voice asked, quite rudely.

Tweek’s cheeks puffed up, “None of your business FUCKFACE.”

There was laughter on the other end and the voice grew irritated, “How the fuck? Who is this!? Where’s Craig?”

“Who wants to know?” Tweek asked, biting his lower lip. It was clearly another boy, but Tweek wasn’t jealous. I mean, the boy’s name was an insult in Craig’s phone. Though, perhaps, that was how Craig showed affection.

“ _Um_ his best friend. Put Craig on!”

Tweek squinted his eyes, “Best friend? Where the hell have you been then?”

“What?”

“Craig has been alone for so long. Where the HELL have YOU been?”

“Look pal---”

“Tweek.” He corrected.

“Tweek? What kind of name is---you know what. Forget it! Tell Craig to stop being a bitch and get on the phone!”

“He isn’t here right now.”

There was some kind of argument in the background. Then, a new voice entered the conversation.

“Hello? Tweek, was it?”

Tweek frowned, “Where’d Fuckface go?”

“Clyde? He’s still here. I’m Token, by the way.”

“You sound more reasonable.”

“I am.” Token replied. Though someone yelled out their discontent, possibly Clyde. 

“Craig isn’t here.”

“That’s fine. Can you have him call us back? Or, at least, tell him we’re coming to town.”

 

Craig shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into the coffee shop. It was small, but decorated with only the finest art. The décor had most certainly cost a fortune. A black and white piece caught Craig’s eye. It hung above one of the booths.

 _Punch Zung_ , Craig read to be the artist. The art showed a boy, his features were masked by light. He embraced an oversized coffee bean with his arms and angel like wings. His messy hair reminded Craig of Tweek.

 _Ironic_ , he thought.

“And a lovely day to you, young pastor.” A man called, looking to him from behind the counter.

Craig frowned, looking the man over. His name tag read Richard, but Craig read Dick. A woman walked over, cleaning her hands on her apron. She was quite beautiful. Though Tweek had his father’s nose, he definitely inherited his mother’s beauty.

“Good morning.” Craig said, stopping at the front counter.

“What can I get for you today?”

Craig didn’t ask Tweek how he took his coffee, “Large coffee. Black.” He decided, leaning against the counter.

“Coming right up.” The woman said sweetly.

Richard smiled, but Craig saw right through it.

“How do you like the town? We haven’t been to church in quite some time. But, as they say, God is all around us. Blessed us with this fine establishment. Actually, it reminds me of a---”

“You believe you were blessed by God?” Craig asked, all too seriously.

The woman handed him the hot cup of coffee. She tilted her head to the side, confused but interested. Richard, on the other hand, forced a smile.

“Of course.”

Craig chuckled and the Tweaks both frowned. He then took a sip of the horribly bitter drink, “Tastes like sin to me.” He said, glaring at them.

“Excuse me?” Richard snapped. His wife, however, looked horrified.

Craig opened the lid, “Your souls are tainted as is this coffee.”

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

Craig poured his drink all over the counter, “ _Therefore take heed, so that the thing spoken of in the Prophets may not come upon you: 'BEHOLD, YOU SCOFFERS, AND MARVEL, AND PERISH; FOR I AM ACCOMPLISHING A WORK IN YOUR DAYS, A WORK WHICH YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE, THOUGH SOMEONE SHOULD DESCRIBE IT TO YOU_.”

When he finished, Craig looked the Tweaks in the eye.

“You disgust me.”

Neither could speak. Though Richard had been furious, his face paled. His wife held her chest, tears welling in her eyes. Craig said nothing else. He turned on his heel, grabbing a bag of coffee beans off a display, and walked right out.

Craig got back into his truck, tossing the bag over to Tweek. Tweek caught the bag, only on reflex. His mind, however, was elsewhere. He snapped out of his daze at the smell of coffee beans. Even within the bag, Tweek’s superior nose could smell the seed.

“What ah happened to the coffee?”

“Had a little spill. Thought we could make some when we get home.”

Tweek blushed at the word home, never having one himself.

Craig sped away.

“My parents? How…I mean. Are they?” Tweek couldn’t find the words.

Craig kept his eyes on the road, “They’re fine.”

Tweek frowned, “Did they say something to you?”

“No.”

Tweek could tell Craig was angry. He hid it well on his face, but his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

“Craig.”

“I’m glad you didn’t go in. Those assholes don’t deserve to see you.”

Craig’s anger felt less like a storm cloud then and more like an electric fence. It wasn’t an explosive anger that engulfed anyone who got in its path. Rather, it encased them. It was protective.

“Thanks C-craig. I know I have to confront my parents someday. But it was nngh nice of you to deal with them for me.”

Craig’s grip loosened, “Yeah well. You’re my contract.”

Tweek smiled to himself, hugging the coffee bag close to his chest. With everything that had been going on, Tweek completely forgot about the phone call. The drive back was filled with music and small talk. Craig may not have been sick, but he still felt weak. When his stomach growled, he realized he hadn’t eaten any of the food his mother packed for him.

“Are you hungry?” Craig asked, spotting the church.

Tweek raised an eyebrow.

“Right.”

“I can still taste, though. I wouldn’t mind something.”

Craig nodded, parking his truck. “You can stay in the treehouse until I figure everything out. My parents won’t bat an eye if I’m hanging around there too much.”

Tweek fumbled around to find Craig’s sunglasses, “Oh okay.”

Craig found the glasses first. He picked them up and placed them over Tweek’s eyes, “We can have some lunch in the treehouse. I’m dreading seeing my old man right now anyway.”

Tweek was glad the sunglasses had been tinted so darkly. He didn’t want Craig to see the look on his face. Though, nothing could hide the shade of pink that tickled his cheeks.

“Is your dad scary?” Tweek asked when they left the truck.

Craig shrugged, “Not exactly.”

Tweek helped Craig with his bags. He paused, sensing something dark behind him. No one had been there, but the air around the church was tense. A strong wind called to him, beckoning the demon inside.

“Tweek?”

Tweek shook his head, “Sorry. Gah! I—” He paused, setting the bags down. “I’ll be right back.”

Craig dropped his bags to follow after Tweek. Once inside, Tweek froze. Craig nearly crashed into him. Butters had been sitting on one of the benches with Kenny beside him. Kenny’s arm was wrapped around the shorter blond, moving only to turn around.

Kenny rested his arm over the bench, “Fina-fucking-ly.”

“Butters?” Craig asked, ignoring Kenny.

Butters peeked over, “Oh. Hiya fellas.”

“He was here.” Tweek could barely say.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “He? Who?”

Kenny pat Butters’ head before hopping over the bench. He landed in front of Craig and Tweek, “You aren’t going back are you, dude?”

Craig frowned, “No. He isn’t.”

Tweek twitched.

“Are you sure about this?” Kenny asked, lowering his scarf so that he could be heard better.

“Fuck off.” Craig grunted, becoming annoyed.

Tweek winced, “Yeah. I’m NNGH sure.”

Kenny put his scarf back on, “Alright, dude. I got your back.”

Tweek looked down as he thanked the fallen one. Kenny pushed passed Craig to get back to Butters. He shot him a look. Though, there had been no hostility within it.

“Craig,” Tweek said when he noticed the darker haired boy growing impatient, “Damien was here.”

“What?”

Tweek bit his lower lip, “I’m sorry. He must have been looking for me.”

“He’s pretty scary.” Butters confessed, “But Kenny made him leave!” He assured.

Craig made a face, “Thanks.”

Kenny looked surprised, but smiled. “No problem, man.” He frowned, “I won’t let him fuck with you guys. The contract is Tweek’s. It’s up to him what he wants to do with your soul.” He then grinned, “I don’t blame him for wanting to keep it for himself.” Kenny mused with a wink.

Craig and Tweek both blushed.

“Kenny. Be nice.” Butters scolded.

Craig cleared his throat, about to speak, but was interrupted.

“Craig?” He heard and his blood ran cold.

Tweek turned to see a husky man standing in the doorway. His orange hair had been thinning and his eyes looked tired.

“You left your bags outside. I didn’t know you were back.”

Craig frowned and Tweek could feel the tension between them.

“Another one?” The man asked, looking to Tweek.

Tweek forced himself not to flinch, taking a step back when Kenny moved back over to him. He removed his scarf, revealing a confident grin.

“Hey Mr. T! This is my cousin, Tw—Twan.”

“Twan? Is that Dutch?”

Kenny winked, “Your knowledge never ceases to amaze, Pastor.”

Thomas frowned, “You wear sunglasses inside?”

Tweek grimaced.

“Dad. He’s blind.” Craig stated so casually he nearly convinced Tweek of the blatant lie. It was a good lie, quite clever. Tweek’s eyes were red after all and needed to be covered at all times.

“Oh. Sorry, boy. I should have figured. You’re Kenny’s cousin, huh? Are your parents willing to take him in then? I don’t mind him sticking around. Especially, with Butters here. They seem to be good for each other.”

Kenny only smiled, causing Butters to blush.

“I UM no. My parents are jerks.” Tweek replied, projecting his feelings some.

The pastor shot Craig a look, but Craig agreed with Tweek silently.

“Well then. You boys can stick around as long as you want. We could use a few extra hands around here. Craig, son. Can I speak with you in my study?”

Craig sighed, “Yeah. Just a minute.”

His father didn’t look pleased, but nodded all the same. As he left, Craig turned back to Tweek.

“Blind? TWAN. Really, guys?” Tweek huffed.

Kenny openly laughed, “Dude. It’s better than Tweek.”

“And I’m your cousin now? Gah! How messed up is that?”

“Like flipping God off.” Kenny mused, nudging Craig. “You’d do that.”

Craig rolled his eyes, flashing Kenny his middle finger.

“Will you be alright?” He then asked Tweek.

Tweek nodded, “Yeah, man. Go talk with your dad.”

Butters took Tweek’s hand, “You can borrow some of my clothes. Golly. Are you barefoot? And some shoes!”

Tweek didn’t like the idea of wearing shoes, but more comfortable clothes seemed nice enough.

“Do you have any greens?” Tweek asked Butters, glancing to Craig before shifting his attention back upon the cheerful blond.

Kenny lifted his brow, checking both boys out as they left. Craig whacked him upside the head, though he caught a glimpse of Tweek for himself.

“Ow, dude! Fuck. Can you really blame me, though?”

Craig shook his head, “Is Damien really that bad?”

Kenny’s expression fell, “He won’t let this go.”

“I don’t care about my soul. But what will he do to Tweek?”

Kenny stretched, “Let me put it this way. Torture would be a blessing.”

“Well, he’s not getting Tweek.”

Kenny smiled, hiding it a second later with his scarf.

Craig turned to leave, “Anyway. I have an uncomfortable conversation to get to. Don’t touch my contract while I’m gone.”

“Your contract?” Kenny asked, though it had been muffled. “Alright, Fucker. I won’t touch your BOYFRIEND.” He called out, chuckling to himself as he did.  

Craig grumbled, but didn’t object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to an amazing artist and person: PUNCHZUNG.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> Do I Wanna Know?: Arctic Monkeys


	8. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig sat across from his father. Normally, the older Tucker left his son in a long silence. He would work on his sermons or write letters to old hunter friends. Craig disliked his father’s cheap attempt at suspension. Though, looking at his father’s now, Craig would have preferred it.

Something was wrong.

“I expected Thomas to come back with you. I assume he’s dead?”

Craig only frowned.

“I see. We’ll have to have a funeral. Poor boy.”

Craig pushed on, “What do you need me for?”

“Yes, right. Well, your uncle stopped by.”

“Red?” Craig asked, not needing much.

“She was spotted. I know, I know. He has proof this time.” His father then said, handing Craig a polaroid.

“Someone still uses these old cameras?” He asked, less hostile than one would expect.

“Apparently.”

Craig murmured, looking the photo over. It was blurry, but the girl’s bright red hair was undeniable.

“Where was this taken?”

“Up North.”

Craig made a face, “Near the mountains?”

“No, that would make your job easy. Off the freeway.”

Craig scowled, “She could be anywhere by now.”

“I know.”

He sighed, “At least we know she’s alive.” Craig figured, causing his father to smile at him. “Don’t look at me like that.”

The pastor chuckled lightly. When the dust settled, both men were back to frowning.

“I’ll prepare Thomas’ funeral. What happened to the body?”

Craig stood, “I buried him behind a motel and set fire to his room. The cops think he was a victim in a series of horrible murders.”

“Craigory!”

“What?”

“That’s,” His father sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “That’s fine. Leave his parents traumatized.”

Craig rolled his eyes, “Good talk. When do you want me to leave?” He asked, already at the door.

“As soon as possible.”

“First thing tomorrow morning.” Craig replied, leaving the study.

“I’m sorry, honey.” His mother said, hugging him suddenly.

Craig grimaced, “I’m fine mom.”

“You’re friend’s dead. It’s okay to grieve.” She cooed, petting his head.

Craig frowned, “Mom. I’m fine.”

Laura pulled away, looking her son over.

“I hear you brought a new friend home with you?”

Craig glanced away, “Yeah.”

Laura smiled, knowingly.

“Well, he seems nice. Kenny is a sweetheart too. Although, I think he stole your father’s playboys…And Butters is as lovely as ever. I know it’s hard for you to make friends, dear.”

Craig fixed his hair, “Yeah, mom. I get it.”

“I worry about you, Craig.”

“I know. But you don’t have to.” He replied, flatly.

“I’m your mother. I’ll always worry about you. And your sister.”

“Speaking of. Where is she? She was suppose to look after Stripe.”

Laura headed back toward the kitchen while she responded, “She took your little friend to meet your new friend.”

“God damn it.”

“CRAIG.”

“Sorry.” He muttered, hurrying back outside.

Craig found his sister back in the church. She was sitting at the altar with Tweek, Butters, and Kenny. Stripe ran back and forth between the group. When he grew tired, he took to Tweek. Tweek put his hand down and Stripe ran into it. Craig subtly clenched his chest with one hand as his other snapped a picture on his cell phone.

“Hiya Craig!” Butters called out, “Do you like Twe-an’s new outfit?”

Craig slipped his phone back into his pocket, “Hm?”

Tweek pulled at his hair shyly with his free hand. His Sunday best had been replaced with a sleeveless green turtle neck and skinny jeans. Stripe chewed lazily on Tweek’s new shoe laces. The boots he wore were tall and brown with many laces that had hardly been tied.

Craig blushed, “Yeah. I mean, I guess.” He shrugged, moving to sit down beside him.

Tricia shoved Craig out of the way and stuck her tongue out when he glared, “I think he looks AMAZING. Craig, I didn’t know you made a new _hot_ friend.”

Tweek laughed nervously, “Hot? Whaa.”

“She’s not wrong.” Kenny mused under his scarf.

Craig rolled his eyes, “Guys. Leave him be.”

Butters giggled, “Twan’s so popular!”

Tweek blushed brightly, “I guess. Nngh Stripe seems to like me.”

Craig looked over at Tweek cradling his guinea pig and his heart softened at the sight. Though, Tweek’s pants were tighter than Craig expected. He found himself staring and growing embarrassed for doing so. Luckily, Stripe held everyone’s attention.

“He does like you! How could he not?” Tricia said, leaning against Tweek.

Craig’s eyes narrowed as he watched his sister, “Yeah, well. We should get Stripe back in his cage. Twan? You wanted to eat, right?”

Tricia wrapped herself around Tweek’s arm, “You haven’t eaten? Wanna get something? There’s a diner in town that’s pretty shitty, but the milkshakes are good.”

“Oh yeah!” Butters noted and Kenny secretively smirked.

“We should all go.” Kenny suggested.

Craig groaned, “We were just gonna eat leftovers.”

“Diner sounds okay.” Tweek said, trying not to seem like an introvert.

Craig rolled his eyes, “Fine. Let’s go.”

Tricia grinned, standing as Tweek had. “Did you forget your stick? Do you have a service dog? Oh! I can help you walk around.” She offered, still clinging to Tweek’s arm.

“Do you think Karen would wanna join us, Ken?”

Kenny threw his arm around Butters’ shoulders, “Of course, dude. Let’s invite her too.”

“On it.” Tricia said, whipping her phone out with her free hand.

Craig plucked Tweek away from her as she texted Karen.

“Hey!”

“We’ll be right back. I just want to put Stripe away.” Craig said, tugging Tweek away.

“You still owe me ice cream!” Tricia shouted after him.

Tweek chuckled lightly, “Your sister’s nice.”

“She’s a brat.” Craig huffed.

Tweek smiled, “Must be nice.” Then his smiled faded, “Having a family…”

Craig’s grip on Tweek’s wrist loosened and moved to take hold of his hand, “It’s fine.” He replied, stiffly.

Tweek blushed, glancing down briefly. He grew flustered, unable to look for too long, and looked away quickly. Moving his attention back on Stripe, Tweek held the guinea pig close to his chest. Stripe released tiny squeaks, happy to be close to the demon.

“I know. I remember you too.” Tweek said and Stripe’s nose wiggled.

Tweek laughed.

“Are you? Can you understand him?”

Tweek bit his lower lip, “That’s weird isn’t it?”

“No, dude. That’s sooo cool.”

“Don’t nngh make fun of me.” Tweek pouted.

“I’m not.” Craig assured, looking at him.

Tweek blushed, “O-oh. Well. He likes being your pet.”

“Really?” Craig asked, unsure.

Tweek smiled and Craig’s insides melted.

“Yeah, man. You’re a great owner. From what I hear.”

Craig shrugged, averting his eyes. He brought Tweek to his room and let go of his hand once there. Tweek’s hand felt cold almost instantly. His hand yearned to be tucked away, safe and warm in Craig’s grasp. Craig flexed his hand, trying desperately to remove Tweek’s phantom touch.

“You can just put him back in his cage.”

Tweek lifted Stripe up and the guinea pig kissed his nose. Craig frowned, watching the two. Tweek giggled and Craig’s stomach did summersaults.

“See you later, Stripe.” Tweek said before setting the rodent back inside his cage.

Craig folded his arms over his chest, “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Tricia will get over it.” He assured.

Tweek turned to Craig somewhat puzzled, “What? No! It’s okay. I don’t mind. Really.”

“If Kenny bothers you, let me know.” He pressed.

“Craig.” Tweek laughed, “I’m fine. Really. And I can handle Kenny. He’s a pussycat.”

“He’s something alright.” Craig grumbled.

“You don’t have to worry about me so much, okay?”

“Who said I was worried?” Craig retorted, sounding harsher than he had meant to.

“Oh…” Tweek scratched his arm, wincing when he scratched too hard.

Craig frowned, “I mean---I know you don’t need me. Not that I don’t,” He sighed, “Never mind. I have to change.”

Tweek held the spot he harmed, watching as Craig walked over to his dresser.

Craig’s eyes glazed over as he picked clothes up at random. He was just about to turn around, when he felt Tweek slam himself against him. Craig nearly fell into the drawers, cursing as he caught himself.

“Tweek? What the fuck, man?”

Tweek hugged Craig tightly from behind, “Of course I need you, Craig!”

Craig blushed, glad to be facing the other way. His wide eyes lowered slowly. He looked down and at Tweek’s arms wrapped around his torso. He hesitated for a moment before crossing his arms over Tweek’s. Tweek twitched, but didn’t let go.

“Don’t think like that.”

Craig exhaled out deeply, closing his eyes.

Tweek buried his face in Craig’s back.

“You have to stop being so cute, Tweek.”

Tweek shook his head, “I’m not!”

“You’re making me want to sin.”

Tweek flinched away, “W-what?”

Craig turned to face him. Tweek floated up, sitting in the air. He watched Craig’s face, trying to find the lie in his words. Craig kept his eyes on Tweek, looking back just as closely. He didn’t explain himself, only shrugged the moment off, and turned back to pick out his clothes. Tweek, on the other hand, never stopped thinking about Craig’s statement.

Craig wanted to sin. With him.

“Do you? Nnngh!” Tweek went to ask, but couldn’t get the words out.

Craig turned back around, clothes in hand.

Tweek sank down and onto Craig’s bed, sitting on its edge. Craig raised an eyebrow as he watched him. Then, he set his new clothes aside to undress. There was a small bathroom in Craig’s room, but he didn’t move toward it. Tweek bit the inside of his cheek when Craig made eye contact with him. First, his jacket fell. Craig removed his tie roughly before unbuttoning his shirt. Tweek’s chewing slowed and, instead, he bit down harder. Blood filled his mouth when Craig removed his shirt, revealing a perfectly chiselled chest. The few scars he had only added to Craig’s allure. The urge to kiss his scars took over Tweek. His eyelids lowered at the thought, but he never strayed from the bed. Even as he removed his pants, Craig’s eyes never left Tweek.

Tweek swallowed hard, tasting pennies. His arms then slipped down and in between his legs, covering what his tight jeans could not.

Craig stood in his boxers for a moment before putting his new clothes on. Nothing fancy, just a pair of blue jeans and a space themed tee. Tweek couldn’t comprehend how such a simple look could drive him so crazy. His hands found the blanket below and took handfuls of the fabric. He tugged on them as he might his own hair, soothing his primal aches.

Craig added a wrist band and watch on his wrists as he made his way over to Tweek. Tweek’s grip on the blankets loosened and he flinched when Craig pulled his arms out.

Tweek didn’t think Craig noticed when he scratched his arms. The marks were fading and the blood dried upon his skin rather quickly. Even still, Craig looked his wounds over and frowned. He didn’t say anything, merely leaned down and kissed Tweek’s sensitive skin. Tweek stifled a gasp, holding his breath. Then, Craig licked his arm and the blood away. Tweek couldn’t suppress the sounds that escaped his lips. He nearly moaned, but groaned out softly instead.

“Come on.” Craig whispered as he pulled away, yanking Tweek back onto his feet. “The others are waiting.”

Tweek floated up on reflex to hide his shame, “I-I have to use the bathroom!” He lied, hurrying into it.

 _Come on, Tweek. Get a hold of yourself!_ He thought, forcing himself to look into the mirror. He was panting, his skin bright red and sweating. _He’s just messing with you! You can’t honestly think that he GAAH._ Tweek shook his head and his thoughts away.

“What are you guys doing up there?! Let’s go!” Tricia yelled from downstairs.

Tweek covered his face, screaming internally. Gathering himself, he exhaled deeply. He then flushed the toilet, pretending to have gone. Then, he splashed some water on his face before stepping out. Craig was waiting for him just outside his room. He put his hand out and Tweek blushed before taking it.

Tricia tapped her foot, watching the boys as they descended down the stairs.

“What the hell, Craig? Take forever much?”

“Shut up, Trish.” Craig snapped, flashing her a middle finger with his free hand.

Tricia rolled her eyes, “Did you undress in front of him?” She asked, leaving their house. Kenny and Butters had been waiting for them outside. Butters looked on, puzzled. Kenny, however, raised his brow suspiciously.

“Good thing you’re blind, Twan!”

Tweek blushed brightly, “O-oh. Um, yeah.”

“Oh yeeah,” Kenny mused, “You wouldn’t want to see all that. Would ya, TWAN.”

Tweek blushed harder, squeezing down on Craig’s hand on reflex.

“Enough.” Craig grunted.

 

Craig used his truck to drive everyone to the diner. Karen didn’t want to be picked up and so she met the group there. It was difficult for Kenny to see her and act as if he hadn’t known her.

“Hiya Karen!”

“Hey Butters.” She replied before smiling at Tricia.

Tricia smiled back.

“Have you heard from Keira?” She then asked and Tricia frowned.

Butters glanced over to Kenny, “No um. Not today.” He lied, feeling horrible for doing so.

“This is Kenny. My new uh friend. And you know Craig? Tricia’s brother. That’s Twan! He’s Kenny’s cousin.”

“Nice nngh to meet you. IMBLIND.”

“Aww. I’m sorry. You look very nice if that helps.”

Tweek smiled meekly, “Nnnh. Thanks.”

Tricia tugged Tweek away from Craig, “Doesn’t he? Come Twan. Sit with me and Karen.”

Karen giggled weakly as she followed Tricia inside. Craig frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Ouch.” Kenny teased, “Tough break.”

“Shut it, Clipped.”

Kenny glared slightly.

“Clipped? O-oh!” Butters gasped, “That’s mean, Craig. I know you’re jealous but you don’t have to take it out on, Ken.”  

“Thanks, Leo.” Kenny purred.

Craig rolled his eyes at the two, “Whatever.”

Tweek glanced back at Craig once inside the diner. It was small, but practically empty. He didn’t like crowds, so it had been nice. They all sat at a booth. It was a tight fit, but the group made it work. Tweek sat in between the two girls as Craig sat beside Butters with Kenny. Kenny leaned against the window, watching the world pass by. His free arm, however, remained around Butters.

“Hello.” A waitress said, sneaking up on them. Her hair had been as black as her tone, “Can I start you guys with any drinks?”

“Milkshake?” Tricia asked Karen who nodded shyly.

“Two strawberry milkshakes.”

“Vanilla for me.” Butters added.

Kenny leaned back in his seat, “Just a coke, sweetheart.”

The waitress squinted her eyes.

“A coke.” Butters translated Kenny’s muffled voice.

Tweek twitched when the girl looked to him, “Black coffee, please.”

Craig leaned back as well, “Water’s fine.”

The waitress feigned a smile, “Sounds good. My name is Leslie. Feel free to call on me should you need anything. I’ll be right back with your drinks and then you can order.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow as she left. He glanced over to Tweek who frowned slightly. Craig caught their back and forth, even through Tweek’s sunglasses.

“Want me to read the menu for you, Twan?” Karen offered sweetly.

Tweek stared down, feeling quite silly, “S-sure.”

Tricia smiled briefly, leaning against Tweek. She listened to Karen read the menu, looking quite content.

Craig grumbled under his breath, causing Kenny to snicker. Butters nudged him playfully and Kenny grinned. His eyes then fell on Karen. He listened to her as she read softly from the menu. Like Tricia, he got lost in her kind gesture. Though, he noticed her arm warmers. The day wasn’t exactly cold, either. Her eyes were big and full, but there were dark circles under them. She acted no less different, but Kenny felt something gnawing at him.

“What was that about?” Craig asked Kenny lowly.

Kenny’s attention shifted, “Huh? Oh.” He took a quick look at their waitress before looking back at Craig, “SS, dude.”

“SS?” Craig repeated, frowning some.

Butters blinked a few times at their exchange. He then blushed when Kenny leaned over him to respond to Craig, “Shapeshifter.”

Craig caught Leslie returning to them, “No shit?”

Kenny only nodded.

Tweek looked over, “Are we um ready to order? I’m still not sure what to get. Thanks for reading though, Karen. I’ll ah just have whatever you’re having, Craig.”  

Tricia leaned against the table, “Really? My order will probably be better.” She told Tweek before looking across and at the other three, “What are you butt munchers talking about?”

“Butts.” Kenny said and Butters laughed.

“What? No!” He laughed harder.

Craig shook his head and Tweek smiled at him. It wasn’t ideal, but he still found the venture enjoyable. Tweek worried about everything and nothing all at once. The noise of the world hurt his head. However, as he sat in the shitty town diner, Tweek felt something he hadn’t before. Like he was a part of something.

The group ordered their food. While they waited, they talked. The girls and Butters, mostly. Craig spent most of his time stealing glances with Tweek and thinking about killing Leslie. Although, the thought slipped through the cracks. Finding his cousin had been more important and being around Tweek was enough to keep his mind occupied. The shape shifter would live to see another day. That, and she was a decent enough waitress.

When they finished, the girls begged for ice cream. Karen begged, Tricia demanded. Craig pointed out that milkshakes were basically melted ice cream, but his sister was having none of it.

“Thank you for choosing Moe’s Diner. Please, come again.” Leslie said, bowing slightly as they left.

“She’s kinda creepy.” Karen confessed.

“Yeah. Robot much?” Tricia said without shame.

Kenny chuckled, “Little bit.”

“I thought she was nice!” Butters interjected.

Craig and Tweek were hardly listening. Neither could keep their eyes off the other. Craig’s sunglasses had been a blessing for Tweek. No one could see what his eyes were upon and, even if they had, they believed him to be blind. At least, the girls thought so. He was glad Craig didn’t slip away to hunt their waitress and, instead, joined them as they got ice cream.

Tweek never had ice cream before. Kenny laughed at him when he bit into the cold pile. It was coffee flavored ice cream, but it tasted more like hazelnut. Worse yet, it froze his gums and sent a sharp pain all throughout his jawline.

“Gah!” He flinched, nearly dropping the cone.

“Lick it, T.” Kenny mused, catching a glare from Craig who didn’t much care for the suggestive undertone.

Tweek blushed shyly as he licked the ice cream. It tasted better somehow. He started to enjoy it by the third lick, peeking over at Craig a moment later. Craig was no longer looking his way. He ate his ice cream quietly, blushing ever so slightly while looking off to the side.

“Do you wanna try mine?” Tricia asked Tweek who kindly rejected her.

“I’ll try yours.” Karen piped, noticing the disappointed look on Tricia’s face. “You can try mine too.” She added softly.

Kenny didn’t even ask Butters. He pointed and Butters looked over at nothing, allowing the fallen one to steal a lick. When Butters looked back over he was confused and none the wiser.

“Does it even taste like coffee?” Craig asked Tweek.

Tweek chuckled, “Not really.”

He paused before asking, “Wanna nngh try?”

Craig ignored the group and walked over to Tweek, “I don’t like coffee.” He informed before leaning down to take a taste. Tweek blushed, thinking back to when Craig licked the blood off his arms.

_“You’re making me want to sin.”_

Tweek squeezed his cone a little too hard. Ice cream poured over his hand and through the cracks of his fingers. Craig pulled back somewhat surprised. He smirked, watching Tweek’s reaction with hidden amusement. Tweek blushed harder, letting the bits of cone fall to the ground as he whipped as much ice cream off his hand as he could.

“Oh hamburgers! Do you need a napkin, Twan?”

Tweek didn’t like all the attention he was getting. Butters and Karen scrambled to find napkins for him as Tricia scolded Craig. Kenny threw his arms behind his head, making as many jokes about Tweek being sticky as he could before Craig shut him down. As embarrassing as it had been, Tweek wouldn’t trade their time together for anything in the world.

At the end of their day, Craig drove everyone back. Karen was dropped off, much to her dismay. Though, Craig didn’t pull up in front of her house. Kenny frowned, watching Karen quickly say her goodbyes before hurrying out of the truck. He decided to text her as Keira and spent the rest of the ride home doing so. Butters didn’t seem to mind, for he was just as worried about Karen. He leaned against Kenny, reading the messages as they came and went.

Tricia leaned forward, sticking her head in between Craig and Tweek.

“Are you sleeping over, Twan?” She asked Tweek.

Tweek smiled faintly, “Am I?”

Craig nodded, “I’ll drive you home first thing in the morning.”

“No fair!” She huffed, crossing her arms as she plopped backwards. “Twan has to go home but we’re stuck with Kenny?”

“Ouch.” Kenny said, feigning hurt.

Craig snorted.

The drive back was short. Butters and Kenny left to the church and, mostly likely, to Butters’ room. Tricia tried to spend more time with Twan, but Craig shunned her. He brought the demon back to his treehouse and Tweek felt relief. He removed Craig’s sunglasses with a sigh, though he smiled all the same. Craig smiled back, it was brief and faint but it had been there.

“Did you want more coffee? I think we left your coffee beans back in the house.”

Tweek floated up, holding his legs and shaking his head. “I’m okay!” He assured, biting his lip when he came off too loud.

Craig only shrugged.

“What um did your dad want?”

Craig frowned, “Right. I have a hunt.”

Craig watched as the demon floated over and around him like a fish around coral reef.

“What are we hunting?” Tweek asked, hesitant but curious enough.

Craig shrugged, “Whatever took my cousin.”

“Your cousin?”

“Yeah, Red. Her dad stopped by. She went missing when I was a kid. We figured she was dead years ago. But someone sent my uncle a picture of her.”

Tweek recalled a man coming into the church.

“Picture?” He twitched, “Are you sure it isn’t a human? Maybe a serial killer!? You humans can be pretty scary too, ya know.”

“Yeah, I know. And I guess we’ll see.”

Tweek floated down and back onto his feet, “So we’re leaving in the morning?”

“We could leave now.”

“You haven’t really slept much. Nngh. No. We can leave in the morning. Do you uh have anything of hers? I could try and pick up a scent.”

Craig made a sour face, “Right. And no. Not me, at least.”

Tweek opened his mouth to speak again, but paused when Craig got distracted. His phone buzzed in his pocket, causing the hunter to pull it out.

“What is it?” Tweek asked, growing concerned. Then, like a flash, he remembered, “Shit! Fuck, Craig. I forgot to tell you---”

Craig had the phone to his ear, listening to his voicemail.

“Hm?” He looked to Tweek, but froze.

Tweek could hear Fuckface on the other end.

He sounded frantic, “CRAIG. Oh my fucking---Token? Token! Jesus Christ. It’s here. I think it has Token! Craig---please---hel----”

**_Static_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe: Telepopmusik


	9. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on. It is also rated M for sex and other sexual matter.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Clyde threw his arms up into the air dramatically before crossing them over his board chest. Token sat beside him, driving. Cartman stretched outright in the backseat.

“Would you stop bitching, Clyde? Jesus fuck.” Cartman groaned.

“Shut up, Cartman.” Token scolded before glancing to Clyde, “It’s not that serious, sthough.”

Clyde grumbled to himself before speaking again, “I just don’t know why that guy was such a jerk to me!”

“Because you’re annoying?” Cartman suggested, catching a glare from Token in the rear view mirror.

“It doesn’t matter. If he’s Craig’s friend, we should play nice.” Token said with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Clyde pouted, “I bet I could take him.”

“ _Sure_ you could.” Cartman said with unmatched sarcasm.

Token’s tone dejected as he tired of the conversation, “You won’t have to.”

“We driving all night, Doc? I don’t wanna have to hear Clyde’s snoring. I get enough of that shit at home.”

“I won’t fall asleep! And I don’t snore.” Clyde snapped and Cartman rolled his eyes, but smirked with amusement.

“Quit being an ass, Fatass. I’ll put us up at a hotel. We’re aren’t that far.”

Cartman snorted, “Good. I don’t wanna stay at some shitty friend’s shitty house.”

“You didn’t have to come, you know?” Token pointed out.

“Yeah!” Clyde agreed.

Cartman wholeheartedly rolled his eyes, “Please. You two wouldn’t last the night without me.”

Token laughed bitterly in response, “Yeah, okay.”

The darkness of night forced Token to use his headlights. Strange and almost suddenly, a mist rolled in. Soon, the road disappeared from under them. Cartman raised an eyebrow, glancing out the window. The music in Token’s car slowed and became distorted. There was a static that took over and the sound crept up on Clyde.

“What the hell? I thought we were listening to your iPod, man. Why’s the radio on?”

“It is my iPod.” Token retorted, squinting his eyes some.

Cartman put his seatbelt on, just in time for the car to crash. Their screams ceased the moment each boy was rendered unconscious. Cartman, however, came to almost immediately. Token’s car was flipped over, but their seatbelts allowed gravity to be defied. Cartman allowed one finger nail to grow and cut himself free, cursing when he fell.

“What was that, Token? You CAN last the night without me?” He snorted, “We’ll see.” Cartman huffed, slipping out of the vehicle. The door wouldn’t open and so he had to painstakingly push himself through the broken window.

Cartman whined as glass cut through his coat and into his stomach beneath.

Clyde whimpered out weakly.

Cartman debated with himself, hating every minute of it. Turning back to the car, he frowned. “God damn it.” He grunted, pushing the car back over.

“Stupid useless humans.” He grumbled.

“Hello, Eric.”

Cartman froze in place. Slowly, he removed his hands from the car and turned around. He gathered himself before his face was seen. Smiling, Cartman spotted a street light flickering in the distance. A figure stood under the light and disappeared as the light stabilized itself.

Cartman turned just as Damien reappeared.  

“Damien!” He laughed to hide his fear.

Damien glared slightly.

“I didn’t know Clyde had a contract with you.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Token?” Cartman asked in disbelief.

“Neither. They aren’t my prey.” Damien informed, walking away.

Cartman knew to follow after the demon lord. Though, he had not wanted to. Off in the distance, he caught wind of motorcycle engines and smirked.

_Good luck, you guys._

Clyde felt heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but they were sore. His whole body had been sore. His arm lifted up slowly and found his seatbelt. He fumbled with it, unable to get himself free.

“M-mom?” Clyde called, his voice cracking as the pain in his nose flared.

The moment tears threatened his eyes, he sobbed. The act alone was enough to push the husky boy over the edge. Clyde looked beside him and found Token limp against his seat. Blood trailed down his friend’s arm. Clyde followed the trail to its birthplace. His dinner caught in his throat at the sight of Token’s bone protruding out of his arm.

“Token!’ Clyde cried, reaching for him.  

His seatbelt kept him at bay. He struggled to break free, crying harder from his growing frustration. Clyde heard the motorcycles closing in and felt a sting of hope.

“Cartman?” He then called, turning slightly as he did.

“E-eric.” He cried when his stepbrother did not reply, “Answer me you fat asshole! We have to call for help. W-we…Token is---”

Token groaned.

“Token!”

Token winced, hissing when his arm didn’t bend.

“Fuck. My arm.” He grunted.

“It’s broken.” Clyde told him.

Token rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” His demeanor shifted, “Are you okay? Where’s Cartman?”

“I-I don’t know. He isn’t back there. Do you think he went for help?”

“Did you hit your head too hard? This is Cartman we’re talking about. He probably left us for dead, Clyde.” Token paused to groan. Everything hurt, including talking.

“Plus, we have cell phones. He doesn’t have to go anywhere. Help me get out.”

Clyde finally removed his seatbelt. He nearly hugged his injured friend, but released him instead.

“Do you hear that?” Token asked, though his eyes fell down and onto his broken arm.

“I’ll call for help!” Clyde offered, pushing himself out of the car.

“Clyde wait---fuck.”

Clyde stumbled onto the road, waving as he did. Token remained in the car, struggling to get out. He heard a faint cry and called for Clyde. Then, he heard crying. He groaned. The situation must have taken its toll on his sensitive friend.

“It’s gonna be fine, Clyde. Just call 9-1-1.” He said, calm even through his own pain.

Then the crying grew louder and unrecognizable.

“Clyde?” Token called, growing uneasy.

The sound bounced off the car doors. Then, it stopped abruptly. Token heard only his own breathing. He screamed a moment later and Clyde spun around.

“Token?!”

Clyde rushed over and found Token’s door torn from the body of his car. Token had not been within. Clyde looked around frantically and saw something in the dark. It dragged Token by his good arm deep into the woods.

“T-to…TOKEN!” Clyde screamed, frozen in place.         

The motorcycles drew near, but Clyde couldn’t move. He stared with wide, blank eyes, filled with tears.

“T-token.”

Clyde had been falling into a deep abyss. With his friend out of sight, however, he snapped back. A wave of energy brought him back to his senses. He went for his phone, but could not find it among his pockets. Hurrying back to the car, he found it nearly shattered on the floor.

He called Craig.

Clyde didn’t notice the static. Nor the many engines roaring to a halt. He cried into the voice mail, missing the footsteps around him. As his phone cut out, Clyde felt eyes on him. He turned around, but a quick strike robbed him of his consciousness.

When he awoke, Clyde had been in a dark room. The back of his neck burned, but he otherwise felt better. His broken nose had been set at some point. The pounding headache he once sported, had also fleeted.

Clyde looked around the room. There were no windows and only one door in. A small wooden table sat in front of him. A glass of water had been waiting for him. When he went to reach for it, however, Clyde found his arms would not obey him.

He was bound.

Clyde started to panic again. He struggled to break free, but only fell onto the floor. He wanted to cry. He envisioned his mother helping him back up and kissing his booboos away. Then, the door opened.

“Hello, hun.” A lovely blonde purred.

The young woman had been breathtaking. Clyde literally held his breath as she practically glided into the room.

“What’s your name, sweetie?”

Clyde opened his mouth, but no words came out. He instead released a series of incoherent noises. The blonde beauty laughed and Clyde found his confidence. Much like a light switch, Clyde’s demeanor changed.

“Hey baby.” He mused.

Hers had as well, “It’s Bebe.”

“Bebe.” Clyde repeated, allowing the name to sink into his tongue.

Bebe’s sour face masked itself as she feigned a smile, “Need help?

Clyde had been lost in his own flirting. He almost forgot he was still tied up and stuck on the ground. Chuckling, he tried to play it cool.

“It looks like I’ve fallen for you, Bebe.”

Bebe reached out and lifted Clyde back up with such ease, it had frightened him. It hadn’t dawned on him, that the beauty in front of him may be his captor.

“Where did your friend go?” She asked, almost sweetly.

“Token?” Clyde asked, raising his eyebrow. His eyes then widened, “Token! Please, let me out. I have to save him!”

Bebe slipped around Clyde, breathing him in. Clyde caught a chill as she leaned into him. Her large bust pushed up against his arm and Clyde nearly swooned at the touch. His eyes fluttered and he drifted off. Bebe smirked, lowering her head close to his neck.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” She asked, lowly.

Clyde could only nod his head.

Bebe licked his skin and he shivered.

“You’re so hot.” He whispered.

Bebe smiled into his neck, “Tell me all the nasty things you want to do to me.”

Clyde blushed as his pants grew tight, “I-I.”

“Come on, Big Boy. Tell me.” She said, slipping into his lap.

Clyde groaned, cocking his head back as Bebe kissed his neck. Slowly, Clyde’s energy was drained. He didn’t notice. All the blood had gone below and he fought with himself not to release in his pants. He hardly heard the door open or notice the other lovely ladies step inside.

“Do you think he’ll be enough?” Bebe was asked.

Bebe sucked down on Clyde’s neck, causing him to moan. When she pulled away, his eyes glazed over. Bebe smirked, licking her lips, “There were two others with him. We can scout out after our little snack.”

Clyde winced, “M-mm. Others? Token!” He snapped, eyes widening some.

Bebe raised an eyebrow.

Clyde struggled to push her off, “Where’s my friend!?”

“Shh, shh. Calm down, Big Boy.” Bebe cooed.

Clyde shut his eyes tight.

Bebe ran her hand up Clyde’s chest, “Just think about me. Think about my voice.” She then whispered as she leaned back down, “My lips.”

Clyde groaned.

“What they can do to you.” She went on to say.

“Stop.” Clyde barely had the will to say.

“Poor thing…”

“Hush Nichole.” Bebe snapped.

Nichole frowned, “Maybe we should find his friend first. They could at least die together.”

Clyde flinched, “Token!” He shook his head, glaring at Bebe.

Bebe frowned.

“You’re messing with me! Where’s Token?”

Bebe scoffed as she slipped out of Clyde’s lap, “Are you fucking kidding me? You have this,” She said, gesturing to herself, “And all you can think about is your dead friend?”

“He’s not dead!” Clyde barked, trying hard not to cry in front of so many girls.

Nichole saddened some, “I’m sure your friend is alright.”

“Nichole.” Bebe warned.

“Did you hear that?” One of the girls said.

Crying could be heard outside the room.

“Nelly, Sally. Check out the hallway.” Bebe ordered.

Nelly rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Sally had been the youngest, but eager to fight. The two left the room and, moments later, the crying stopped. Bebe watched the door. She frowned and her frown increased the longer it took her girls to return.

Clyde sniffed, “What uh where did they go?”

“Quiet.” Bebe hissed, moving toward the door.

Nichole looked to the two other girls. Annie was a pretty thing. She didn’t like fighting too much, but could hold her own if need be. Heidi, on the other hand, was not one to mess with.

The sound of crying returned, but Bebe’s girls did not. She grit her teeth, moving over to the door, only to be knocked down by a putrid beast. The creature in question had thin skin tight against its structure and was covered in warts and other blemishes. It cried the whole way in and dissolved into its own puddle the second Bebe attacked it.

“Gross!” She shouted. “Where did it go?” Bebe snapped, looking around the room.

“What happened to Nelly and Sally?” Nichole asked, taking a step back.

Annie gasped, “Bebe look out!”

Bebe followed Annie’s eyes, but had little time to turn around. She felt a prick in her neck and then pressure inside her veins. Her eyes rolled back into her head a moment later and she fell.

Clyde flinched, “T-token!?”

Token lowered his syringe, panting hard. “Clyde.” He sighed out softly, “There you are.”

Clyde’s eyes filled with tears, “Token! I thought you were dead!”

Token flashed a smile, “Not that easily.”

Heidi rushed Token, but fell into the puddle on the floor. Her face paled as her body slipped further downward. The swallow puddle was suddenly deep and the girl was having difficulties crawling out. Annie attempted to aid her, she looked back and yelled at Nichole to do something.

Token watched the girls briefly before moving over to Clyde. With his good arm, he cut the ropes as best as he could. Once freed, Clyde tackled his friend to the ground and hugged him tight.

“Clyde.” Token whined, unable to supress a chuckle.

“NICHOLE!” Annie snapped.

Nichole exhaled deeply, “I’m sorry.”

Token frowned as he moved in front of Clyde protectively, but was surprised when the girl did not attack. She instead pushed Annie into the puddle, forcing Heidi down as well.

“Oh shit.” Clyde gaped.

“Are they safe? In there? Please tell me I didn’t just kill my sisters!”

“They’re safe.” Token assured.

Nichole let out a sigh of relief, “You should go.”

“Thank you.”

Nichole smiled at Token and he smiled back.

Clyde wiped his eyes, “THANK YOU.”

Nichole giggled, “Your welcome. Now, seriously, go.”

Clyde and Token ran out of the room with Clyde nearly tripping over Nelly’s body. He grimaced, hopping over it and heading toward the nearest door out. Token had been quicker and took lead. He grabbed Clyde’s arm with his good hand and rammed the front door down with his shoulder.

“Are they dead!?” Clyde asked once outside and he had caught his breath.

Token did the same, “Nah. I used etorphine.”

“I’m gonna pretend I know what that is, Token.”

Crying snapped both boys back to the cabin. Clyde noticed they were still in the woods then. The creature ran out and hurried over to them. It was a horrid thing, but snuggled against Token. Token cringed slightly, though he still pet the beast on its head. Clyde flinched when it turned to him.

“What is that thing!?”

Token smiled briefly, “Proof of the paranormal is what it is.”

Clyde grinned, “Dude!”

The cabin rattled with the echo of female screeches. The boys wasted no time leaving the area and the creature followed after them.

“Those girls are nuts!” Clyde shouted as they ran.

Token made a face, “I don’t know what they are. But they aren’t human.”

“Nichole seemed to liiiike you.”

“Clyde. We’re running for our lives right now.”

“SO!” Clyde laughed. He then sighed, “I know Bebe was probably going to kill me. But she was totally into to me too.”

Token rolled his eyes, “You’re an idiot.”

“Your arm!” Clyde noticed.

Token glanced down, “Oh. I set it.” He assured.

“All that school starting to pay off.” Clyde mused.

The two ran a great distance, until they were certain they were safe. As certain, however, as the boys could be. Though, the creature appeared uneasy when they entered a cave. Clyde slid down against the cave wall, watching as Token did the same. They panted until their breath returned to them.  

“I tried calling Craig but he didn’t answer! My phone cut out…”

Token frowned, “Mine’s dead. It was full before the accident.” He noted, “Some kind of EMP?”

“Words.” Clyde grumbled.

“Electromagnetic pulse, Clyde.”

“Ohhh.”

Token squinted his eyes, “You still have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Not a clue.”

Token sighed, “I think something jammed our phones.”

Clyde peeked over and at the creature.

“Not him.”

“What is he?”

Token shrugged, “It cries a lot. Reminds me of you.” He teased.

“What!? No way.”

The creature curled up into a ball, weeping softly.

Clyde glared, “I’m nothing like that! T-take it back.”

“See?” Token laughed as Clyde pouted.

“Named it Clyde Jr. and everything.” He pushed, playfully.

Clyde threw a pebble at his friend, “Cut it out!”

“I’m joking!” Token laughed more and Clyde’s pout grew.

Junior nearly fell asleep, but something startled him alert. Token noticed and frowned deeply. There were footsteps outside the cave’s entrance. Quite a few at that. Clyde had to cover his own mouth in order to keep quiet. He had recognized some of the voices as those of his captors. The girls circled around the area, sniffing the air as they went.

“Where are you, sweetie?” He heard Bebe call.

Token narrowed his eyes. His theory about the ladies being unhuman was proving to be true. He wasn’t sure what they were, but they definitely meant to harm them. Both boys watched in paralyzing horror as Bebe walked directly up to the cave. She peered inside and looked directly at them. Clyde held his breath as Bebe put her hands on her hips. She blew out a raspberry and turned on her heel a moment later.

“Come on, girls. They’re not here.”

Clyde exhaled, flinching when the creature crawled over to him. He whimpered like a dog and buried his face in Clyde’s lap. Clyde was strangely reminded of his dog back home, even if Junior had been hideous.

“It’s um okay, buddy.” He tried to assure, petting behind what he assumed to be an ear.

Token’s brow furrowed, “That’s weird. She looked right at us. How did she miss---”

The space between the cave and its entrance warped as an apparition appeared, rather suddenly. He laughed, looking the two over. Clyde screamed and his weeping buddy started to cry. Token had been spooked as well, but masked his fear with a calm face.

“Who are you?” He asked, forcing himself back to his feet.

The ghostly figure grinned, “Y-y-your mom.” Then laughed at his own joke.

 

Cartman sat across from Damien. The demon prince chose the strangest location to chat.

“Hello! Welcome to Denny’s. I’m Mary Sue and I’ll be your server today.”

Cartman looked the perky girl over before leaning against the table some, “I’ll make this quick and simple. I want one of everything on the menu and a big ass glass of milk.”

The girl blinked a few times. She then laughed nervously, but faded when Cartman’s face did not falter.

“A-and you?” She forced, glancing to Damien.

Damien leaned back in his seat, “Surprise me. And don’t disappointment me.” He added a bit darkly.

Cartman smirked when the girl hurried away. He then looked to Damien and spoke courtly, “What do you want again? Some tweaker’s soul?”

“The demon’s name is Tweek. The soul is his contract. MY contract. Of which, he’s skipping out on.” Damien corrected, looking out the window.

Cartman almost rolled his eyes, “Still waiting for the part where I care.”

Damien shot Cartman a look. His eyes burrowed deep inside him, “I’m not one of your human tools. Steel your tongue or you’ll find it in your next meal, Fat one.”

“Ey! You talk a lot of shit for a dude who can barely keep a throne together. Remember, you ain’t my prince. You want my help? It’ll cost ya.”

Damien tapped his finger against the table and it burnt a few holes into the wood, “What do you want?”

“What don’t I want?” Cartman purred.

“My patience,” Damien said as his voice deepened. “Is running out, Half-breed.”

Cartman full on rolled his eyes, “I want a blade.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did I stutter? I want an elus blade.”

Damien frowned, “What for?”

“Can you get one or not?” Cartman pressed.

Damien folded his arms over his chest, “Yes.”

“Good.” Cartman smiled, quite happy with himself. He then noticed the waitress return with their drinks. A large glass of milk for the chubbier teen and some water for Damien.

Damien looked at the water and his face twisted. Cartman wanted his food, but knew it would never come. He sighed and the girl held her tray close to her chest.

“I-is everything alright?”

Damien picked the glass up, “What the hell is this?” He asked, painfully calm.

“It’s um…water, sir.”

Cartman sighed louder, leaning back.

“Water?” Damien asked as his grip on the glass tightened.

The waitress squeezed down on her tray, “Y-yes?”

Damien’s eyes flashed as the glass shattered in his grasp. The water poured over his hand, burning the pale flesh. Mary Sue flinched at the act. Suddenly, Damien was gone. She froze, glancing around before looking to Cartman for answers. Cartman only shrugged. She screamed a second later, feeling an arm wrap around her from behind. Damien choked the waitress, whirling her body around and toward the kitchen.

As the few patrons fled the scene, the cook emerged. He rushed at Damien with the girl.

“Holy water, really?” Damien scoffed, breaking Mary Sue’s neck.

“Bastard!” The man snapped, pulling out a stake.

Damien laughed, “Didn’t bring anything else to work?”

With a flick of his wrist, the stake went up in flames. The man dropped the wood instantly, but didn’t give up as quickly. He came at Damien with his bare fists. Damien blocked the human with ease, kicking him away only when he grew bored. The cook slammed through their table and out the glass window.

“Hunters.” Damien hissed, climbing over the debris to finish the job.

Cartman stole the nearest plate of food and met the prince outside. He watched, while eating, as the man struggled to get back onto his feet. Damien raised his hand and his nails grew into claws. He stabbed into the back of the hunter’s leg, twisting to make him squirm.

“I won’t beg.” The hunter snapped, gritting his teeth. Blood leaked through the cracks of his teeth as he spoke.

Damien looked the man over dully, “Oh. I won’t kill you. No. You see. That girl in there? The innocent girl working full time to support her mother’s medical bills? She’s dead because you sent her out to me with a glass filled with holy water. I want you to live with that. For the rest of your miserable life.” He explained as he ripped his hand out to stab the man in his back.

“W-what did you?” The man couldn’t move his legs. His torso turned, but he didn’t feel his feet.

“Try to hunt me in a wheelchair, scumbag.”

Cartman laughed, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

As Damien moved to leave, the man grabbed him by his ankle.

“Kill me!” He pleaded.

Damien looked down at the hunter with disgust in his eyes, “I wouldn’t want to sully my hands.” He said, spitting on the cook’s face.

“Duuude. You just got fucked.” Cartman laughed, following after Damien.

Damien shook his head, “I can’t go anywhere without these pathetic humans trying to kill me.”

Cartman shrugged, “So. Where were we? Before we were rudely interrupted.”

“Elus blade for your services.”

“Right, right. Do we have a deal then?” Cartman asked as he stopped walking to turn to him.

Damien frowned. He had been the devil’s son. Yet, he felt as though he was the one making a deal with the devil. He pushed through his initial feeling, however, to put out his hand. Cartman shook and the syrup only provided poetic irony with the sticky situation he surely put himself in.

“Alright, Dmoney. I gotta go see if these fuckturds are still alive.”

With that, the two parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Friend: Weezer.


	10. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig tossed a map over the hood of his truck, “I’m thinking they drove down this road here. If Token is driving, which he probably is, he’d avoid any major roads. He’d find one with the least amount of traffic or one not on the map. To protect his car.”

“Protect his car?” Tweek asked, “Why?”

“Token loves his cars more than most men love women.”

“So. We drive down this road and hope we run into them? That isn’t the best plan you’ve ever had, Craig.”

Craig set a jacket down over the map, “You can pick up Clyde’s scent with this.”

“A jacket?” Tweek asked, squinting his eyes. “He gave you his jacket?”

“Yeah. When I moved away.” Craig recalled.

Tweek didn’t want to appear as jealous as he had felt, “Your friend smells like old taco and bad teen body spray.” And failed.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much Clyde.” Craig replied as he folded his map back up, “Ready?”

Tweek sighed before taking a longer sniff. He winced, but nodded and the two moved into Craig’s truck.

As they drove, Craig had Tweek call Clyde’s phone.

“Anything?” He asked, eyes glued to the road.

Tweek hadn’t been thrilled with the speed, “Nothing. I keep calling but no one answers.”

“Token too?”

“Yeah, man. At this rate your battery’s gonna die.”

Craig scoffed, but didn’t argue.

“We’ll find them.” Tweek assured, reaching over to touch Craig’s forearm.

Craig glanced down briefly and Tweek ripped his hand away.

“Thanks.” Craig mumbled, eyes back on the road.

Tweek smiled to himself, rubbing his own hand somewhat meekly.

The drive carried out without delay or disruption. That was, until something caught Tweek’s nose. He stuck his head out the window, “Craig! There’s something here!’

Craig yanked Tweek back into the car with one hand as his other whipped the wheel. His grip on Tweek lingered until his truck came to a stop and Craig left it. Tweek was quick to follow, but soon passed by him.

Then he froze in place, “Craig.”

Tweek’s arm went out and Craig stopped walking on reflex. He frowned, ignoring Tweek’s request and standing beside him instead.

“Someone’s nngh here.” Tweek warned.

Craig glanced around. He noticed some tire tracks leading off road and into the woods. There was the faint smell of motorcycle exhaust upon the road as the two slipped off it. It seemed that blades of grass had been trampled over by a metal steed. Pushing passed Tweek’s arm, Craig moved deeper into the wilderness.

“Craig.” Tweek groaned, looking around frantically before promptly following after the hunter.

The car was spotted seconds later. It would have been beautiful, had it not been totaled. Craig rushed over, taking mental notes as he did. The car, though upward, hadn’t always been that way. Craig noticed the dirt covering its side. Glass from the back door was missing as well as the driver’s door. A large trail left the car and disappeared into the bushes, leaving Craig to believe Token was dragged away. There was a mixture of blood and water in the soil.  

“Blood.” He heard Tweek hiss, glancing over to catch his pupils shift.

“How much?” Craig’s tone was flat, but Tweek knew he was worried.

“Not enough.” He assured, moving closer.

A twig snapped, causing both boys to react. Tweek spotted a pair of wings, wings Craig could not see.

“Who are you?” Craig asked, reaching into his jacket.

Tweek rushed the stranger before he could answer. His eyes flashed as he slammed the newcomer against a tree, “ **What** are you?”

“Tweek.” Craig warned.

Tweek grunted, but obeyed.  He moved out of the way quickly, allowing Craig to splash his victim with holy water.

“Ey!”

Craig shot Tweek a look.

“Wings.” He informed.

Craig put his bottle away, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, preacher. But my friends were in this car.”

“What.” Craig froze. Then, calmly, he took his turn and slammed the trespasser against the very same tree.

“What the FUCK!?”

“Where are they?”

“Why the fuck should I tell you? Not that I know. I’m looking for them too, genius.”

Tweek touched Craig’s arm and he backed away, “What’s your name?”

“Cartman.”

“Cartman? Nngh. What kind of name is Cartman…”

Craig snorted at the irony.

“My last name.” Cartman replied, brushing himself off. He closed his one blue eye and looked Tweek over, smirking as he saw the real him.

“And who are you assholes exactly?”

“Craig.” He said, frowning. “I believe they were on their way to see me.”

“OHH. You’re Craig? That makes sense. You really are an asshole.”

Tweek glared, practically baring his teeth.

“And who’s your butt buddy?” Cartman laughed.

Craig narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

“Twan, apparently.” Tweek said, folding his arms over his chest. Though, his spasms came back with a vengeance.

Cartman smiled at Tweek’s discomfort. Both could see each other’s true selves. Although, Tweek could only see a glimpse of Cartman’s form. All that had been visible to the demon was a pair of massive white wings. His one blue eye suggested holy energy, yet the shape of his wings reminded Tweek of hell.

Craig noticed the tension between the two and decided to break it, “Where were you during the crash?”

“Backseat.” Cartman shrugged.

Craig glared, “Then where the hell were you when they were attacked?”

“First of all, Pastor Dickhead, I left to get help. Cellphone wasn’t working.”

Craig took a step toward him, “I don’t believe.”

“Believe what you want. There was too much static.” Cartman huffed.

“Static?” Craig and Tweek asked in near unison.

Cartman just rolled his eyes, “Yes echo one, echo two. Static.”

Craig put his hand out, “Tweek. Cellphone.”

Tweek tossed Craig his phone and Cartman snorted, “Good boy.” He teased, garnering a glare from both parties.

“Should have known.” Craig grumbled after checking his cell.

“What is it, Craig?”

“Something dragged Token away in that direction. But Clyde. Clyde was taken by a group. Female.” He explained.

“So? Clyde gets to die happy.” Cartman joked, but Craig was not amused.

“Alright, alright. SO. An animal took Token and a bunch of chicks kidnapped Clyde?” The larger teen went on to ask.

“We’ll take the girls. You follow the drag marks to Token.”

Cartman scoffed, “Let me get this straight. I get to be killed by a bear and you two get to be part of an orgy?”

Tweek grimaced, “A-aah! What?”

Craig walked back toward the road. He went into his truck and into his hunter’s bag. After finding a flare gun, he handed it over to Cartman. “Shoot this into the air when you find Token.” He then said before turning to Tweek, “Ready?”

“Yes, MASTER.” Cartman mused, sarcastically.

“Don’t call me that.” Craig retorted, slamming the back of his truck.

Tweek shot Cartman a look.

A look that softened as he turned back to Craig, “Ready, Craig.”

Craig then used the static from his phone to track the girls. 

Cartman smirked, parting from the two.

 

Nichole groaned awake, only to gasp as she sat up far too quickly. Bebe’s figure blurred until she was blinked back to existence. Bebe glared from across the room, her hair still wet.

“Why?” Her leader asked, heart break behind her bitter tone.

Nichole swallowed hard, “Why what? What happened?” She asked, coyly.

Bebe slammed her hands down and on the table, “Don’t lie to me!”

Nelly shoved Nichole’s face against the table from behind.

 

Sally patrolled the outskirts of their cabin. She flipped a switchblade open and shut as she paced. Her heightened senses picked up movement, but she couldn’t smell anything of note. Craig came up from behind her, covered in mud. He broke her neck before she could flip her blade again and set her body down somewhat gently.

 

Nichole squirmed under Nelly’s hold, “I didn’t do anything!”

“Nothing would have been better than what you did do.” Bebe snapped.

Nelly pushed down harder, “You betrayed us, sister.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did!”

 

Tweek scaled the cabin as Annie left the porch. She spotted Craig approaching, but fell victim to Tweek as he landed upon her. After slitting her throat, he turned to Craig and nodded. Craig stepped over Annie, even as she reached for him with the last of her strength.

 

“Break her arm.” Bebe ordered.

Nichole struggled. Even with her enhanced strength, she had been no match for Nelly. Of all her sister vampires, Nelly had always been the strongest.

Nelly smirked, seeming to enjoy the act. Nichole felt the pressure of her arm bending. She fought against it as best as she could. Then, her bone snapped. The blood in her veins burned like fire, then chilled as her open wound kissed oxygen. Nichole stifled a scream, not wanting to give either the satisfaction. However, her pain could not be silenced. Instead, she released a harsh yelp and left a trail of whimpers behind it.

Tweek kicked down the door and Craig rushed inside. He flipped the table, forcing Nelly away. Nichole fell out of her chair, but shifted her body in time to land on her back. She cradled her arm, looking around the room with wide eyes.

“Look out!” Nichole shouted.

Tweek was quick to tackle Bebe away from Craig. Nelly, however, regained her composure. She growled, tossing the table aside to get to Craig, but Craig was ready for her. He flexed his fingers, revealing the brass knuckles upon them. Tiny crosses were carved into the metal and painted with holy water. When Craig hit, he hit hard, and Nelly’s face smoked.

Bebe struggled for dominance against Tweek, but the demon proved stronger. She opened her mouth and leaned into his neck. Tweek felt her whispers. She attempted to drain his energy, but his eyes lit up brightly. He grit his teeth before slamming his forehead against the bridge of her nose.

Nelly stumbled back. She shook her head and her disorientation away. Craig smirked briefly, enraging the brutish vampire. She grabbed the table, throwing it toward him. Craig dodged, but Tweek was struck and flung off Bebe.

Craig cursed under his breath, rushing Bebe before she could get up. He kicked her back onto the floor. Nelly came at him from behind, but Craig spun around. He crossed his forearms and blocked her punch. His stance had been solid, but the attack still forced him back. He tripped over Bebe. Craig didn’t allow himself to fall completely, rather he rolled back onto his feet.

Tweek grabbed Nelly’s foot when she went to kick Craig back down. He twisted her ankle, broke it, only to rip it clean off. As Nelly fell, she screamed. Tweek’s eyes were alit with burning rage. What remained of Craig’s sunglasses, slowly melted. He stomped down on Nelly’s neck, breaking it.

“Tweek.” Craig called, moving over to him.

Tweek held his forehead, “Craig?” He flinched, “Jesus Christ! What the hell?”

Craig slipped his holy knuckles off and away, “It’s okay.” He assured, reaching out and plucking his mangled glasses from Tweek’s face.

Tweek looked horrified with himself. His eyes were wide and his skin pale. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. His vision blurred.

“I blacked out. I never black out!”

Craig frowned, grabbing Tweek by his arm. He flinched, but Craig hugged him regardless. Tweek’s trembling started to slow down a moment later.

“Breathe.” He told Tweek, holding the back of his head as his eyes scanned the room.

As Tweek relaxed in his grasp, Craig looked to Nichole. She managed to get back into the chair. “Where is he?” He asked, getting right to the point.

Nichole reset her arm. The pain flared initially, but died down seconds later as her body regenerated. “The boys?” She breathed.

“I helped them escape.”

Craig pet Tweek’s hair, “Boys? Plural?”

“Yeah. There was two of them. And a squonk? Their pet, maybe? I don’t know. They left together, but I don’t know where they went. Bebe must have sent Heidi after them.”

Craig frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when his phone rang. Tweek flinched away at the sound. His eyes locked with Craig’s. With just a look, the two had an entire conversation. At least, that was how it felt to Tweek. He thanked Craig for his support and Craig seemed relieved. Relieved he could help Tweek and that his friends had been calling him.

“Hello?” He answered.

 

Clyde walked back into Token’s room. He shut the door behind him and, the moment he did, Junior stopped crying. Token had been sitting up in his hospital bed, trying not to laugh from whatever dumb joke their new ghost friend had made.

“Jimmy, dude. Let Token rest.”

Token chuckled lightly, “It’s fine. You get in touch with Craig?”

“Yeah. He said he’s on his way.”

Token smiled warmly, “Nervous?”

Clyde scoffed, “As if! HE’S the one that has a lot of explaining to do. Not us. I mean, I guess, now we do.”

“What with the dead guy and waterworks over there.” Token chimed in.

Jimmy laughed, _“D-don’t act like you, you don’t do-DO-on’t. Don’t act like you don’t. Don’t love me.”_

“Wait till Craig sees you. Wait till the whole world sees you! Finally. Our paranormal investigating pays off.” Clyde mused, wrapping his arms around Junior, “You too, buddy.”

 Token frowned, “Do you think the world is ready for that?”

Clyde let his arms drop, “What do you mean?”

Token shrugged, “I don’t know.” He glanced away and Jimmy took the hint.

_“C-come on, Squirt. Let’s find you something to eat.”_

Junior started to cry, but was ignored. Jimmy floated into the bathroom and the squonk followed after him. Clyde frowned as he watched them leave. He then looked back to Token. Token kept his eyes anywhere but on Clyde. When he spoke again, he forced himself to look.

“Before tonight we were fine. It was fun to pretend, but now it’s real. And Clyde. I hate to break it to you, but we nearly died. People are safer this way.”

Clyde squinted his eyes briefly. Then he laughed, “Did someone get to you, man? Did men in black come into the room when I wasn’t looking? You really think people are safer? Hell! I bet most missing persons are just people getting eaten by monsters. I bet the whole thing is covered up by the government!”

“Clyde.” Token sighed, “I’m just saying. Maybe we should think about this before we turn the world upside down?”

Clyde sat down beside Token’s bed, “Do you remember when my mom died?”

Token looked up at him, his face drained of color.

“No one believed me, Token. You were the only one. I know you think I don’t take this seriously. That it’s silly and maybe even dumb. And yeah. It’s fun running around in the dark, freaking out over the wind making old houses creek.”

Clyde looked down and into his lap, “But I need this.” He confessed, grabbing his knees.

“Clyde…”

“I need this, Token. If we can stop another kid from losing their mom or dad in the middle of the night. It’s worth it, right?”

Token reached over with his good hand. He placed his hand over Clyde’s and Clyde winced. Tears fell without his consent and he held Token’s hand for support. Token smiled, giving the hand a good squeeze.

“You’re right. And hey. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Who knows? I might treat monsters in the future alongside humans.”

Clyde laughed, “Settle down there Dr. Black. This isn’t X-Men.” Then Clyde gasped and it was Token’s turn to laugh.

It felt good to laugh. If, only for a moment.

“Shit! I forgot about Eric.”

“Tch. I’m sure he’s fine, Clyde.” Token replied, pulling his hand away. “He’s like a cockroach. Dirty and annoying but no matter how hard you squish, he just won’t die.”

Clyde took out his phone, “Still.”

“Do what you gotta do.”

Clyde sat back in his chair as Token leaned back against his pillow.

“It’s ringing.” Clyde informed, as if Token had cared.

Token started to lightheaded from the pain killers he was given before Clyde called Craig. He closed his eyes, just to rest them. When he opened his eyes again, Craig had been in the room. There was a twitchy blond beside him, wearing cheap gift shop sunglasses. Craig looked taller than Token remembered, though it had been years since either saw each other.

“I remember you being less…covered in dirt.” Token teased.

Craig flipped him off.

“You must be Tweek.” Token said and Tweek had to remember he had given his real name. Craig shot him a look, but Tweek pushed passed it.

“Token, right? You are nice. Nngh. Fuckface isn’t so bad either.”

“For the millionth time! It’s Clyde!” Clyde whined.

“Calm down, Fuckface.” Craig teased with the flattest of tones.

Token chuckled lightly, “It’s been awhile.”

Craig walked over and sat down beside Token’s bed, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He replied and Craig nodded.

“Good.”

Clyde stretched, “They just got here. And look! Craig brought my jacket. It still fits!”

Token laughed, “It doesn’t.”

“I tried to tell him.” Craig said, shaking his head.

Tweek watched the group interact, smiling wistfully as he did. They sat around and shot the shit for what felt like hours. Tweek didn’t talk much, but he didn’t have to. Nor did he want to. It was nice just seeing Craig be content.

“They should be releasing you soon. Your pops know about the accident?” Craig asked Token who frowned.

“No. And I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Sure.”

Clyde grinned, “Anyone want soda? It’s on me!”

“Exactly how much money is on you right now, Clyde?”

Clyde went through his pockets, “Fifty three cents!”

Craig sighed, “It’s on me.” He then turned to Tweek, “You want coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Tweek replied almost too fast.

Craig smiled for a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Token to catch.

“Looks like we’re going on an adventure!” Clyde proclaimed, throwing his arm around Craig’s shoulders and dragging him out of the room. Craig looked uncomfortable, but didn’t pull away.

Tweek giggled to himself as he watched the two leave the room. Then he was left alone with Token. Tweek peeked over and at the darker boy. He seemed friendly enough.

“I know it seems nice right now. All sunshine and lollipops,” Token started to say as he sat up straight, “But that’ll change soon. You seem like a good person, Tweek. You seem good for Craig and I pray he’s good for you.”

Tweek clawed at his arms, “H-he is!”

Token smiled, “I’m glad. Can you do me a favor then? I know it’s wrong to ask. We hardly know each other.”

“What nngh is it?”

“Don’t break his heart.”

Tweek felt the floor under him crumble away. He wanted to slip into a deep abyss. He wanted to disappear. Craig returned with Clyde. They were in the middle of a story, at least Clyde had been telling one. He laughed, breaking away from it to bring Token water. Craig handed Tweek coffee and he had to force a smile.

“It’s nice to see you guys and all.” Craig said as he took a sip of his soda, “But mind explaining the squonk in your bathroom and a ghost hovering over your bed?”

Token looked up, trying not to react to Jimmy making funny faces. His face deadpanned. He then looked back to Craig, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Clyde pointed, “I knew it! I KNEW you knew about this stuff. How long have you known about all this?”

Craig closed his eyes.

“Calm down.” Tweek attempted to say.

Clyde turned to Tweek, “Stay out of this. I still have no idea who you are! You think you can just swoop in and steal Craig from me?”

“Excuse me?” Tweek laughed, but there was nothing joyous about it.

Craig cleared his throat, “Clyde.” He warned.

“He’s my best friend! Got it, Batboy?”

“Clyde!” Token scolded.

Tweek laughed again, “Bats aren’t blind you idiot. And neither am I.” He hissed.

“Tweek.” Craig called, “Come here.”

Clyde got in Tweek’s face, “What’s with the sunglasses then? And why are you so twitchy? What the hell are you doing with Craig anyway?”

Tweek growled.

“TWEEK.”

Tweek twitched. He then inhaled and exhaled deeply. Tweek pushed passed Clyde and moved over to Craig.

“I need you guys to forget everything you’ve seen tonight.”

“Come again?” Token said, causing Jimmy to laugh.

_“That’s what she said!”_

Craig reached into his jacket, “Trust me. It’s better this way.”

“How the fuck would you know?”

Craig paused.

Token’s eyes narrowed, “You want to be resentful towards us? That’s fine. But don’t forget who lost whose number. Who wouldn’t even tell us where he was moving to. Who hardly had the balls to say goodbye to our faces. I love you, Craig. You’re my brother from another mother. But you don’t deserve Clyde’s loyalty. And you certainly don’t have any right to tell us what to do and not to do. There are monsters. And I guess, you already knew that? I don’t know why you decided to keep that information to yourself. But one of those---those THINGS killed Clyde’s mother. Another kind tried to kill us tonight.”

“Some helped us.” He said, glancing to Jimmy.

“And some grew dependant.” Token added, gesturing toward the bathroom where Junior had been hiding.

“I don’t understand all of it. But I want to and Clyde wants to too. And I think everyone has a right to know. Who the hell are you to say otherwise?” He finished, firmly.

Tweek bit his lower lip, glancing over to Craig who remained silent.

“Why were you guys coming to see me?” He asked, throwing the room off.

Token laughed, bitterly.

“We were trying to find Red.” Clyde said, “Someone sent us a photo of her. We were going to show you.”

Craig looked stunned, if only for a moment.

“I know everyone says she ran away. But I never believed that! Something killed my mom. And something took Red.”

Craig frowned, “That’s my family business. It has nothing to do with you.”

“So you knew!? What the fuck, Craig?!”

Craig glared when Clyde walked over to him. He got in Clyde’s face before the husky teen could and also to prevent Tweek from acting rashly, “Everything I did. I did to protect you assholes.”

Clyde faltered instantly, “C-craig.”

“A monster did kill your mom, Clyde. It was my first hunt. My first kill. I forced my old man to bring me into his life so that I could find it and kill it. And yeah. Red didn’t run away. I had a lead on her before I got your call.”

Clyde shrank where he stood.

“I know I was an asshole. And I still am.” Craig said as he pulled out a quarter and flipped it, “But I need you to forget.”

“You were in a car accident on your way to visit an old friend. Nothing more, nothing less. When you visit me, it’ll be the first you hear of Twan.” Craig made sure to add.

Tweek’s eyelids lowered.

Craig looked at the quarter in his hand. He watched as it dissolved into thin air before looking up and at Jimmy.

Jimmy swallowed hard, _“T-tough a-audience.”_

Craig snorted, leaving the room and walking into the bathroom. Junior cowered under the sink. He cried and his body turned to liquid. Craig almost felt sorry for the pathetic creature, but he couldn’t allow it to get away.

Tweek looked up just as Craig returned. He shoved something into his jacket pocket, whipping his soaked hands dry. As soon as the two left the room, Token and Clyde both blinked.

_“You guys all-all. You guys all---ALL. You guys alright?”_

“Clyde?” Token grumbled, feeling out of it.

Clyde groaned, “I think I fell asleep. Token! Thank God you’re okay!”

Jimmy floated around them, _“Guys?”_

Craig sighed out once outside the room. He looked around, eyes falling on Nichole as she approached them. The vampire found proper attire, disguised as a nurse at the hospital. She smiled, but only Tweek could force a smile in return.

“All good?” She asked and Craig nodded.

“So they don’t remember me?”

“No. All they know is that they were in a car accident.”

Tweek frowned, “You’ll look after them?”

“You have my word.” Nichole replied as she handed Craig a piece of paper, “I overheard. You’re looking for Red? This might help.”

Craig looked at the paper.

“Wendy use to be a part of our crew. I don’t know where she is now. But this is the address of her safe house. I think she knows where Red is. Good luck, boys.”

Neither lingered. Tweek followed after Craig, unsure of what to say. Then he remembered something important.

“What about Cartman? You didn’t erase his memory. What if he nngh tells them something else happened?”

“Not sure we can trust him, but I don’t think he will. Better for whatever he is if they don’t discover the truth.”

Tweek nodded, “What now?”

“We find Red.”

Cartman spotted the two leaving the hospital. He didn’t draw any attention to himself, however. Taking to, instead, slipping inside. The demon had lived, which meant the elus blade wouldn’t be so easily acquired. Just as Cartman was about to ask the front desk about his step brother, he noticed something out of place.

Someone out of place.

Heidi planned to sneak up on a nurse when she sensed something. Her eyes shot across the hall and she saw him. Cartman watched her closely. His eyes squinted and then he smirked. The vampire rarely felt the cold. In that moment, however, she caught a wicked chill.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies: Shinedown  
> \------------------  
> Forgive the delays. I have been writing in all my stories, just slowly. Lately, I've been experiencing some complications. Doctors are still trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I haven't forgotten about you guys and I'll keep posting. These stories help a lot, actually. They keep my spirits up and give me something to look forward to. I hope everyone is doing well and thank you for all your readership and support.
> 
> Kitty-


	11. Far From Any Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig had always been the quiet type. He voiced his opinion if and when he thought it necessary, but otherwise remained stoic. Even still, Tweek felt discomfort in their current silence.

“You did the right thing, Craig.” Tweek said, noting how Craig would glance down at his hand. The same hand that flipped a powerful quarter not moments ago.

“Maybe.” Was all Craig said.

Tweek frowned. He wanted to assure Craig, but he didn’t know how. Perhaps, distraction was a better option.

“Where did you nngh get that quarter?”

Craig’s grip on his steering wheel tightened before loosening, “My old man gave it to me. On my birthday.”

“That’s nngh an odd gift choice.”

Craig snorted, nearly laughing. “It’s typical for hunters to pass on an item of importance. It’s usually a weapon.” He noted.

“A weapon would have been cool. What weapons do you like?”

Craig shrugged, fainting thought on the matter. “Katana. But they aren’t practical.”

“Really? How come?”

“The steel used isn’t as strong as other metals. You can’t actually clash katana blades. At least, you’re not supposed to. Quick, precise strikes. And the maintenance is a bitch and a half. The blade has to be stored horizontally in its sheath, curve down and edge facing upward, to maintain the edge. You have to keep it well-oiled, powdered and, polished. Cause the natural moisture residue from your hands will rapidly cause the blade to rust if not cleaned off properly.”

“Alternately, you have to inspect it frequently and air out the weapon if necessary in order to prevent rust and mold from forming. Mold feeds off the salts in the oil used to polish the blade, ironically enough."

Tweek giggled into his hands, causing Craig to raise his brow.

“What?” He asked.

“Stars and samurai swords? I just didn’t realize you were such a dork, Craig.”

Craig glared through his blush, “I’m not a dork.”

“You are!” Tweek laughed, holding his sides.

Craig scoffed, flipping him off with one hand as his other hung onto the wheel. He smiled, though. For once, he didn’t try to fight it. Then Tweek smiled back and Craig realized he would do anything to keep the demon happy. It was a sight he would possibly kill for.

“Thanks, Tweek.”

Tweek’s smile grew and he nodded his head in response.

 

The safe house hadn’t been much to look at. It was an old co-op held together by rusty brick. Craig made sure Tweek was wearing sunglasses before leaving his truck. He approached the front. Craig was certain no one would answer the door. If they had, he assumed some kind of password would be needed. He instead turned to Tweek.

Tweek flicked his wrist and his nails grew.

“Can you pick the lock?” Craig asked and Tweek twitched.

“I can. So much pressure, though.”

Craig kept watch, “You’re doing fine.” He assured, glancing back every so often.

Tweek heard a click and winced, expecting some kind of boobie trap to go off. When one hadn’t, he opened his eyes back up and smiled. “All good.” He wanted to shout, but remembered that they were sneaking in.

The inside had been a stark contrast to its exterior. All the furniture had been new. The walls were painted gray, a gray with blue undertones. A 4K television sat upon an accent wall painted midnight black. There was not one, but three computer monitors. Craig noticed a laptop sitting open on the living room table.

Tweek poked around in the bathroom. It was strangely dark with no mirror. The room had also been small, it made Tweek feel claustrophobic.

“People were here.” Craig called. He poked at some sticky residue on the table. It was almost a ring, as if someone had been careless with their soda.

Craig hadn’t seen his cousin in years. Yet, when he saw a pillow on the floor, he knew she had been there. Red was a strange girl who disliked sitting on couches. He recalled times when the two made pillow forts.

“She was here.” Craig informed, moving into the bedroom.

There wasn’t much in it, yet it was still ransacked.

“They left in a hurry. Not that long ago. Let’s go.”

Tweek twitched, but nodded. He followed Craig out the front door, nearly crashing into a couple in the process. Both had black hair and neither looked pleased.

“Excuse me. This is a private residence what are you doing he---“

“Demon!” Kyle shouted and Stan sprang into action on reflex.

Craig was quick to deck Stan in the face, just as he lunged himself at Tweek.

“Craig!” Tweek flinched. He ignored the vampire and locked eyes with Kyle.

Kyle glared and Tweek glared back, “Unholy.”

“God toy.” Tweek hissed.

“You can see him?” Wendy asked, unaware or uncaring of the tense atmosphere.

Stan wiped his mouth, “Why are you attacking me? He’s a demon!”

“I know.” Craig replied ever so flatly.

“You know? Then what…oh, I see. You’re using him, preacher. Clever, dude.”

“What?” Craig spat, “No. He’s my---contract.”

“You’re what? A hit?”

Craig growled, only to sigh. “Don’t touch him and I won’t break your arms. Got it?”

Stan frowned, “Are you under some kind of spell?” He asked, turning away from Craig to look at Tweek.

“Wendy! Get away from him!” He then shouted, rushing over.

Stan pulled out a gun and Craig recognized the cross carved at its side.

“What the fuck did I just say?” Craig snapped, slamming Stan against a wall.

Tweek hurried over and grabbed Stan’s gun. It burned his hand, but he refused to let go. Instead, the demon crushed its barrel.

“Stanley! Stop!” Wendy shouted, hands on her hips.

“Release him.” Kyle warned.

Craig felt an overwhelming urge to let Stan go, though it hadn’t been his own. “You’re shielded?” He asked, slowly and reluctantly releasing Stan.

Once freed, Stan punched Craig in the face. Tweek reacted almost instantly. He pounced Stan like a predator would its prey. Stan took the attack in stride.

“Your angel can’t protect you from me!”

Wendy kicked the back of Tweek’s leg, causing him to fall.

“No. But I can.”  

Stan smiled, “Way to go Wen—“

Wendy glared, slamming Stan’s forehead against Tweek’s. Both cried out, though it had hurt Stan more. She then turned to Craig and pointed, “No more. If you’re here. You’re here for Red. But she’s gone.”

Stan and Tweek rubbed their foreheads, “Don’t tell them anything.” Stan grunted.

“Fuck you.” Tweek snapped, “She’s Craig’s cousin, asshole.”

Kyle folded his arms over his chest, “Strange that you care so much about a human and his cousin, Goatlegs.”

Tweek twitched, “All bark and no bite. Typical.”

Craig squinted his eyes at Tweek and whoever he had been speaking with. Then he turned his attention onto Wendy, “I know she’s gone. You must be Wendy. Nichole mentioned you.”

“Nichole?” Wendy gasped, “What happened? Did you hurt my sisters!?”

Craig and Tweek exchanged looks. Craig then spoke, “We defended ourselves. The leader got away. Nichole is with my friends. And there is a third unaccounted for.”

Wendy felt some relief, “Bastards…”

Stan reached for her, but she stormed away. Wendy didn’t go too far, however. She stopped in the living room, taking the laptop off hibernation mode. “She left this behind. I wanted to show Stan.”

_CLICK_

Red appeared on the screen. She hardly changed throughout the years. Her hair had still been as red as a firetruck. Her eyes a steely blue. Though, he didn’t remember her skin being so pale.

“Is it on?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Someone said off screen.

Red sighed, “I guess I should start from the beginning.”

 

When I was a kid, I spent most of my time with my cousin Craig. His father, my uncle, was a pastor at our local church. Though, the man rarely was at the altar. He constantly went away on hunting trips. Trips, I found my father would join him on. Craig hardly cared, but I worried. I didn’t want anyone to know, but I think Craig did. He would try to preoccupy my mind with shitty TV or pillow forts.

One day, my dad didn’t come back. Uncle Tom wouldn’t tell me what happened. My mother would cry when I brought it up. I was so angry. I remember snapping at my uncle on more than one occasion. I grew jaded far too quickly and withdrawal almost instantly. My father returned to us a month later, but I never forgave him for the distress he caused. Nor my uncle for his dishonesty.

I have no idea what it was they were hunting. It just never made sense that my father would go missing on a trip and no one would do anything about it. How my uncle lost my father to begin with, also bothered me. I was young, but I wasn’t stupid.

They weren’t hunting deer.

So, I dug. I broke into my father’s study and messed around in his things. I found folklores and fairy tales, but also weapons. Some pretty normal, others not so much. There was a journal locked away in his desk. The lock was easy to pick and I justified the act accordingly. There, I found another life. I half expected my father to have a mistress and a whole other family. Instead, I found that the monsters under my bed were real. My father was a hunter. It was hard to believe, given his middle aged physique.

I turned to the only family member I trusted.

“Monsters?” Craig questioned, looking unimpressed.

I pointed at the journal and he looked with little intrigue, “It’s all in here. Where they are. What they look like. How to **kill** them.”

Craig snorted, taking the book from me. I watched him flip through it. He wasn’t the easiest person to read, but I did notice his brow raise. Craig continued to read and, when he finished, set the book down.

“Looks like Uncle Skeeter is writing a pretty shitty novel.”

“What?”

Craig shrugged, “Sorry, Red. Your dad sucks at writing.”

“That’s not what this is!”

“What is it then?” He challenged.

But I didn’t know myself. I took the book back in hand and just looked at it. I stared as if it was going to give me the answers I needed. Of course, it didn’t and I was left feeling frustrated and alone.

After dinner, I left my cousin’s house. I walked home, but never made it there. I wanted to prove Craig wrong. I needed proof for myself. Kevin Stoley was the only kid I could think of with the proper gear. Everyone had a phone and phones had cameras, but I needed something stronger.

Against Kevin’s wishes, I climbed up a bed sheet and into his room. He held the sheet for me as I climbed. Once inside, I caught my breath. As did Kevin. He looked at me and blushed. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“My parents are still downstairs.”

“Good thing we’re up here.”

Kevin blushed brighter, “What um. How may I be of assistance?”

“I just need to borrow your camera.”

“My camera?”

“It has video, right? Can see in the dark.”

Kevin chuckled lightly, “The camera can’t see in the dark. It has a feature which allows—“

“I don’t need a lecture, dweeb. Just the camera.”

Kevin stood up and went into his closest. I waited, sitting on the floor. His bedroom had been the cleanest of all the kids in town. It held very little on the outside. Within and especially in his closest were the real toys. For a kid, Kevin owned the most expensive things. From collectibles and gadgets to the biggest television and latest computer system.

“Here it is! Want me to show you how to use it?”

“It’s a camera,” I snorted, “Point and shoot.”

Kevin rubbed the back of his head, “It’s not that simple.”

“Got any night vision goggles?”

He beamed at that, “Of course!”

I smiled watching him get excited. Kevin certainly did love all his toys. Some of the kids teased him, but he never really let it bother him. I think I was attracted to his upbeat personality. Craig and I didn’t give a fuck, but Kevin didn’t give a fuck in such a positive way. I almost admired him.

Kevin returned with the goggles in hand, “Can I ask why you need all this? You aren’t doing anything dangerous, are you?”

 _Cute,_ I couldn’t help but think.

“You CAN ask. But will I answer?”

“Red.” Kevin pressed, sounding surprisingly firm.

I shrugged it off, though it did get to me. “My dad was tracking something. I just wanna see if it’s real or not.” I replied, noticing his eyes light up. “No. It’s not big foot.” I had to shoot down, knowing full well it had been on his mind.

“Damn. Wait, what is it?”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” I started to say, brushing my hair behind my ear.

Kevin looked at me, “I wouldn’t believe you? Come on, Riding Hood.”

It wasn’t my favorite nickname, but I didn’t hate it either.

“My dad hunts monsters. At least, I think he does. Craig doesn’t believe me, but he’ll have to once I get something on camera.”

“Monsters? Like what? Are we talking werewolves? Shapeshifters? Vampires!?”

“All of it.” I said, grabbing his hands.

Kevin swallowed hard, his palms were sweaty. Nothing I wasn’t used to. I smiled at him and he blushed, leaning in. It wasn’t our first kiss, but we didn’t kiss often. We were young, still kids. Even still, there was something there. At school, we were barely friends. Though, people knew we were.

Alone?

It was as if we lived in our own world. A world without prying eyes or labels. A world where no one was right and no one was wrong. It had been so simple and I fear I took our time for granted.

I pulled away first, smiling when I saw his embarrassment flare. It had been the perfect moment to leave. So, I did. I slipped away from Kevin with his gear on hand. He was ready to hold the sheet, but stopped me beforehand.

“I could come with you.” He offered and it was sweet.

“That’s alright.” I assured, “I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Kevin frowned. He didn’t always agree with my choices, but it had been the first time he looked genuinely concerned. “Be careful, Red.” He said and his voice wasn’t shy or awkward. 

I wasn’t much of a smiler. Not that many people could make me. I found it difficult sometimes, around Kevin. He was a dork and the biggest sore loser and he made me smile. I would have said something in that moment. Thinking back on it now, I’m glad Kevin didn’t come with me. Though, I regret leaving him.

After climbing back down, I headed straight for the woods. The body of a missing girl was found a few weeks prior. My father was investigating the incident. In his notes, he found that a girl went missing every decade or so. Their bodies were never found, which made the current case curious. The girl was found with clear signs of a struggle, but no obvious cause of death. There was no wound, no bump on the head. She wasn’t strangled nor was she drowned. The police chalked it up to starvation, but my father wasn’t so sure.  

I followed his notes to the girls’ location. There was yellow police tape around the trees. The dirt had markings from where the girls’ body was found. The adults assumed her body was dumped in the woods. Looking at the scene, I pictured something else. She wasn’t lost, all the kids knew the woods like our own backyards. She knew exactly where she was and she was heading for the road.

She was trying to get away.

“Playing detective?”

Her voice, I can still hear it in my head.

I turned around slowly. From behind the trees, a group of women emerged. They cut the police tape with their hands, as if they had been made of scissors. I could see them well with Kevin’s night vision goggles. I assumed they couldn’t see me as well and I was wrong.

 

“I think you can figure out what happened next. They took me, changed me. I thought about running away, but Bebe convinced me I was a monster. That my family would shun me or even, heh, do what you guys do best.” Red implied before continuing, “She made me believe that the only people who cared about me was…my sisters.”

Red looked down a moment. She took a deep breath and looked back up, “Wendy was new to our group, but she was the first pure blood we ever met. Bebe took to her right away, but I don’t think she ever fully trusted her. I hardly knew Wendy, but she was still nice to me…”

“Then, Wendy fell in love. She found her humanity through a _hunter_. It reminded me of my own humanity. Of someone I used to know. She told us what we were doing was wrong and she was right. She left us and it opened my eyes. When I finally escaped, I turned to her.”

Red paused again to smile, “Thank you, Wendy.”

“After that. Well,” Her eyes shifted off camera, “Wanna tell em?”

Kevin slipped on screen somewhat awkwardly. He sat down beside Red and relaxed the moment he did. Then he smiled, “Happy to. Hmm, where to begin? I got it! Captain’s log: October twenty sev---”

“Babe, no.”

Kevin laughed and Red rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

 

When Red went missing, everyone in town searched the woods for her. There were posters all over our street poles and in every store window. I didn’t go to school for the first couple of weeks. I was sick to my stomach every day. I waited for Red to throw rocks against my window. I thought about tying my sheets together and helping her climb into my bedroom. But she never did. My parents were worried about me and wanted me to go back to school.

So they sent me to a psychiatrist.

I hated it. Mr. Mackey was a nice guy, but he had no idea what he was talking about half the time. I also didn’t like talking about it. Everyone started talking about Red like she was already dead. Even Craig. When I heard him refer to Red in past tense, I snapped. It was my first real fight and I got my ass kicked. It hurt like hell, but I think I wanted it to hurt. I think I wanted to hurt.

Craig and his family moved away not long after. Soon, the town forgot all about Red. It was impossible for me to, I didn’t even want to try. After some time though, I had to pretend. Pretend I didn’t care. Pretend that it didn’t keep me up at night or haunt my dreams whenever I did find sleep. My parents backed off when my grades went up, even with my increased hermit behavior.

For High School, my parents wanted to move. They wished to put me in a decent private school. I didn’t want to move, not without Red. Even as the years passed, I still had faith she would return. Before we moved, I visited the woods where I knew she was last. I tried in vain to find her. As if her body had been hidden in a tree and she lost in a deep slumber. Like a fairy tale, perhaps.

If only I had followed her. I thought back on that night and cursed myself for not taking it more seriously. If monsters were real and Red was hunting one, her fate hadn’t looked good. Though, there are monsters inside all of us. I pictured a monster taking Red away, but it could have been a man. A sick, twisted man. The thought alone churned my stomach. I wanted to scream.

“RED!!!” So I did.

I slammed my hands into the dirt below and felt something hard. My body flinched on reflex and I felt the sting. Then, I started to dig. I found a journal and my heart sank. I was horrified to find my old night vision goggles not far behind. My eyes filled with tears, I was terrified I’d find Red’s hollow face attached to them. Though, only insects clung to its straps. I found my camera a few scoops later and, with it, some hope.

I hurried out of the woods and back to my house. My parents shouted at me, something about dirt in the house. I ignored them. I shut myself in my room. My camera was damaged, but I managed to recover its images through my desktop. There were a lot of pictures I took when I was a kid. Pictures of animals and insects. More so of my action figures. It looked like I attempted to make short movies through stop motion. Then, I saw Red. We were in my room and she was glaring at me. Next, a shot of her hand. And finally of her laughing.

Tears streamed down my face, “Red…”

I missed her so much. More than I ever realized.

The next picture was dark and blurry. A few more were out of focus and then on the ground. I quickly got to work from there. It didn’t take me long to render the photos in better quality. A clear enough picture of a blonde woman by a tree. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Something I used to find Red.

I spent my days in school, but my nights deep in research. Eventually, I found a young girl named Barbara. Lady Barbara. She was an aristocrat who went missing back when our town was first founded. After she was assumed dead, she was spotted a few times. A ghost story was created around her, which lead me to a blonde woman. Thought to be a succubus, but I had Skeeter Tucker’s notes. She wasn’t a succubus, she was a vampire.

Now, vampires were quite different than what most originally thought. Folklores got some aspects right, but otherwise were way off. Vampires were never male, at least, not biologically speaking. They were female and the first race stemmed from the Amazons of Ancient Greece. But, I digress.

Vampires did bite necks, but they didn’t suck blood. It was mainly used as a sexual tactic. The idea of vampires drinking blood came from a case of porphyria, undiagnosed in the eighteen hundredths. Vampires were nocturnal and, though direct sunlight did harm them, it did not kill them. They have heightened senses, giving them an abnormal sense of sight and smell. As well as, enhanced strength and speed. Vampires drained male energy and fed upon their life source. I can’t say for sure, but my theory is a form of mutated telekinesis.

I graduated High School a year early. My parents expected me to go straight to university. Instead, I tracked down Lady Barbara. It was difficult, but I connected cases of men being killed to the sounds of motorcycle engines. I traced a few stolen bikes until a group connected. Vampires always traveled in groups. Some as large as fifty, others as few as three.

When I first spotted Red, I snapped a few pictures. Then, I sent said photos to her father and the first paranormal investigators I could think of. I knew if anything happened to me, at least someone would know Red was still alive. Hopefully, they would finish what I started…

 

“I’m happy to say I wasn’t killed.” Kevin finished.

Red wrapped her arm around him, “Not yet. The night’s still young.” She teased, flatly.

Kevin laughed nervously, “Y-you wouldn’t dare! You love me.”

“I do.” Red said, almost forgetting about the video.

Kevin blushed brightly and Red cleared her throat, “We decided to make this video for two reasons. One,” She said, sitting up straight. “To Bebe. Fuck. You. You stole my childhood and ruined my life. For that, I fucking hate your guts. And if you come after me? I’ll rip your pretty little head off your fucking shoulders.”

Kevin pat Red’s back and she continued, “Two. For my cousin, Craig. Bitch, I know you’re watching this right now. You lying hunter piece of shit.” Her words were harsh, but her tone had softened, “Tell my parents I love them, but I can’t come home. Not anymore. It sucks, but I am what I am.”

She looked to Kevin and he smiled, “Kevin’s my family now. He accepts me as is and I can’t really ask for anything else.”

Kevin stood up as Red looked back at the camera, “I’ll be fine. Take care of yourself and the family. I guess…this is goodbye. A proper one. Well,” She paused, then smiled.

Red flashed her middle finger and the video cut out.

Tweek peeked over and at Craig. It seemed both Wendy and Stan had as well. Craig stared at the blank screen a moment longer. He then scoffed, flashing it his own middle finger.

“Bebe.” He repeated, “The blonde.” He recalled.

Wendy frowned, “Don’t.”

Craig stretched, “Let’s get going.” He told Tweek.

Wendy moved in Craig’s way, “Please.”

Craig frowned, looking Wendy’s face over. She had been desperate and pleading, it was hard to believe the woman was a vampire. And a pure blood at that.

“I know what she did was…awful. But I can’t let you hurt another one of my sisters.” She warned and Craig raised his brow.

Stan grabbed Wendy’s arm, ready to step in.

Tweek glared, moving to stand beside Craig.

“I won’t hunt her.” Craig said, taking the room by surprised.

Wendy held her chest, “You won’t?”

“I won’t go out of my way, at least.” He confirmed, “I expect you to do the same.” He then said, looking to Stan.

Stan glanced Tweek’s way. Kyle looked between the two with his arms folded over his chest. His wings felt heavier than usual as the tension in the air thickened. Then, Stan nodded his head and Kyle felt some relief.

“But if I run into her again,” Craig said once he reached the door, “I’ll kill her and send my uncle her head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far From Any Road: The Handsome Family


	12. I Get Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on. It is also rated M for sex and other sexual matter.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig parked his truck just outside his family’s home. It felt like he had been away for a lifetime. Though, it had only been a few days. Tweek fixed his sunglasses before getting out of the vehicle. He wasn’t sure if anyone was around or who could be watching, so he felt around the truck on his way over to Craig.

“Nice touch.” Craig said, causing Tweek to smile.

“Thanks, man.”

The two reached the church, but were greeted by the pastor. Thomas Tucker was on his way out when the boys entered. He looked surprised, but his expression fell almost immediately.  

“Son.”

Craig frowned, “Father.”

Tom looked to Tweek and nodded his head briefly, “It’s good to see you again, Twan. I hope you don’t mind. I need to steal my son for a minute.”

“Not nngh at all, sir!”

The pastor pat Tweek on the head. Craig expected Tweek to flinch and was pleasantly surprised when he hadn’t. Instead, Tweek looked almost sad. He stared down meekly and Craig’s heart hurt.

“Your cousin’s still here. He and Butters are inside playing with the girls. You should join them.”

Tweek willed himself not to look at Craig. He forced a smile instead and nodded his head, “Thank you, sir. I’ll go now.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, son.”

“O-oh. Alright, Mr. Tucker.”

Tom laughed and Craig smirked.

“One step at a time, I guess.” He said and Tweek rubbed his arm shyly. “Come inside, boys.” The pastor finished, already heading towards his house.

“Do you need help up the stairs?” Craig asked Tweek, bringing their deception home.

Tweek twitched, “Nah. I’m okay, Craig. I can use the railing.” He assured.

As Craig was lead into his father’s study, Tweek followed some voices upstairs. He recognized their scents before their voices. They must have heard his footsteps up the stairs, for their playful banter grew silent as soon as he reached the door. Tweek felt the pressure of being around people without Craig overwhelm him. His spams threatened to take over as he knocked against Tricia’s door.

“Who is it?” Someone asked in a voice very much not their own.

Tweek eyed the door as if it had been the culprit, “Twe--…Twan.”

Tweek heard Tricia squealed and Kenny laugh. Then the door opened. Butters welcomed Tweek with a friendly smile as Karen waved from behind. Tweek had been nervous, but there was something about the group that soothed his soul.

Craig, on the other hand, could not have been further from solace. The walk to his father’s study felt longer than usual. He felt like a kid again, remembering halls and walls being larger than they were. Once the door shut behind him, Craig took a seat. His father gathered two small glasses and brought them over. He handed Craig one before pouring some whiskey into it.

Tom waited to sit down before taking the warm liquid in. Craig stared into his glass, feeling the abyss stare back at him. It was a conversation he didn’t want to have. So, he took his drink in quickly and set a USB down on the desk.

“Watch it. It’s your call.” Craig then said, setting his glass down and standing up to leave.

His father didn’t stop him. The man leaned back in his chair, drink in hand. “Either way, I will be having a talk with my brother. I need you to cover tonight’s sermon.”

“I figured as much.” Craig replied, leaving the room.

There was a part of Craig that felt as if he had betrayed his cousin. Though, he didn’t let the feeling linger. It had been the logical thing to do, after all. Letting the thought passed, he migrated out of the hall. From the kitchen, Craig could hear his mother humming while doing dishes. It was a simple thing, but the thing that reminded him most of home. He found the staircase moments later. As he ascended up the stairs, Craig heard lots of talking and giggling. The voices fell into hushed whispers, however, when he approached.

“I’m coming in.” Craig stated as he did just that.

Tricia looked up from behind Tweek. He had been wearing Craig’s old chullo, the same one Tricia wore. Karen drew eyes over his sunglasses with long lashes and painted his lips red. Both girls pulled back and Tweek blushed when he spotted Craig in the doorway.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” His eyes remained on Tweek, even as he asked the girls.

Tricia scoffed, “Twan likes it.”

“He does not.” Craig retorted, reaching over and plucking Tweek off the floor.

Kenny laughed, “Chill out, dude.”

Craig glared at him, though he did not expect the boy to be dressed in full drag. Butters sat beside him also gussied up. Kenny sat behind Butters with his legs spread so the boy could sit in between them. Craig cared little for either, but found himself curious of their growing relationship.

“Heya Craig!” Butters mused, flashing him an inviting smile.

Craig didn’t dislike Butters, but he found his positive outlook on life to be annoying. Especially, with the life the boy actually had.

“Do you wanna join us?” Karen asked and sweetly.

Tricia snorted, “As if. And even if, I don’t want my brother ruining the game.”

“Game? What game? You’re just dressing each other up. There is no game being played.”

“See!”

Craig rolled his eyes, “You okay?” He asked Tweek.

Tweek’s blush brightened, “Yeah, Craig. I’m fine. How um was the talk?”

Craig shrugged, “Fine. I have to cover tonight. You can hang out with these fools if you want. Otherwise, my room and treehouse are free.”

Tweek gripped his arm, trying not to appear as nervous as he felt. “Sounds good. When does the sermon start? Can we hang out till then?” He asked, scratching at the spot on his arm.

Karen peeked over and held her sleeves down absentmindedly.

“Aww, Twan! You don’t have to leave. Stay with us.” Tricia whined.

Craig flashed his sister his middle finger, “He’s my friend, Trish.”

Tweek’s heart twisted as it pounded faster in his chest. Being Craig’s friend was more than he deserved. A part of him had been over the moon. Another part, a much larger part, felt pain. When Tweek looked at Craig. He saw a friend. Yet, there was something more. Something he felt that he never experienced before.

Tricia glared and her brother glared back.

“I’ll be back.” Tweek assured, taking off the blue chullo and placing it back on Tricia’s head.

Tricia blushed, grabbing at the strings that dangled. It was quite the sight, a sight that caused Karen to giggle. This, in turn, made Tricia blush harder and pull the hat down to cover her shame.

“Have fun you two.” Kenny mused, winking as he did.

Butters nudged the fallen one and he laughed.

Tweek didn’t mind being around the group, but was still happy to get away from them. He glanced over at Craig, but Craig only looked forward. He brought Tweek to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Sorry about that.”

Tweek removed his sunglasses and set them down by Stripe’s cage, “That’s okay, Craig. It wasn’t that bad.” He said, poking his finger through the bars to pet the guinea pig.

Craig smiled, watching the two. Then Tweek turned back around and Craig let his expression drop. He smiled at him and it took everything in Craig’s power not to run over to him. Not to take the demon into his arms and fall against his bed with him.

“When’s your sermon?” Tweek asked, ripping Craig back to reality.

Craig didn’t exactly feel like lying to a bunch of desperate sinners. The altar was always too hot and the organ far too loud. “About an hour.” He figured.

“Are you nervous? That’d be too much pressure for me.”

Craig smirked briefly, “Given the material.”

Tweek floated over to Craig to push him, “Shut up.”

“Make me.” The hunter teased, grabbing the twitchy blond by his arms.

Tweek floated up and wrapped his legs around Craig’s chest. He fell backwards with him a second later. In a quick motion, Tweek escaped from Craig’s grip and pinned his arms over his head. Craig expected Tweek to fall meek to his playful behavior. Instead, Craig found himself stunned. Not only from his position, but from the act itself. He looked up and into Tweek’s red eyes, his sunglasses having fallen off from their rough housing. Tweek had been blushing. There was a timid shyness to the complexion, but the demon’s eyes had never been more determined before.

“Tweek.” Craig breathed, eyelids lowering some.

Tweek’s grip over Craig’s wrists tightened. He leaned down, his heart pounding so fast and so hard he feared it would explode. Craig met him half way, turning his head just slightly. Their lips nearly touched, they were but centimetres away. Then, Craig head-butt Tweek. Tweek cried out, falling over and to his side. Craig was quick to pin the demon back down.

“One!” He slammed his hand against the bed.

“Two!” He shouted as Tweek came to.

“Three!” He proclaimed before the demon could break free.

“Sonofa---!”

Craig leaned down, silencing Tweek’s lips with his finger. “Careful. This is a Christian household.” He teased and Tweek responded in turn by biting his finger.

“Ah! Son of a bitch!”

Tweek licked his lips, glaring at Craig.

“Christian household, my ass.”

Craig sucked on his finger, sitting beside Tweek. He nudged him and Tweek nudged him back. He was angry, but it was hard not to laugh at how dumb the human had been.

“I should get going. At least look at what I’m reading before I read it.” Craig noted, petting Tweek’s head before getting up.

Tweek blushed brightly, “Are nngh are you sure you’re okay? With what happened with your friends and cousin. I mean…a lot has happened. Gah! And Thomas…”

“I’m fine.” Craig replied, turning to leave.

“Put your glasses on if you leave my room. There’s a fresh pair in my nightstand.” He said and Tweek frowned.

“Have a good sermon, asshole!” Tweek shouted, causing Craig to smirk.

When the door shut, Tweek sighed. He rubbed his forehead, grumbling to himself about how it was still sensitive from their earlier altercation. His fingers lingered when the image of Stan had been replaced with that of Craig. Their faces were close, closer than they had ever been. Tweek saw Craig’s eyes and knew he wanted exactly what the demon yearned for.

Then, he ruined it. Ruined the moment.

“Stupid, Craig.” Tweek cursed, kicking the air.

_“You’re making me want to sin.”_

He fell back and against Craig’s bed. The hunter’s scent absorbed into his senses. Tweek closed his eyes and it had been as if Craig was there. He reached out and grabbed his pillow, pulling it close. His mind raced with thoughts of their lips touching. Of what could have been. Tweek clenched Craig’s pillow before pulling it close. He breathed it in and, when he exhaled, smoke fell from the corners of his mouth.

 

Craig stretched his collar. He needed air after being so close to Tweek. Focusing on something, anything else helped. So, he threw himself into the sermon. The sermon, however, had been about temptation and how to overcome it. Craig cursed under his breath, still feeling a tingle between his legs. But he pushed the feeling down as he read over the bullshit he was about to spew.

The church was full for his mass. Craig worked alone, but didn’t mind. The tingle hadn’t gone away and it was better to pretend from afar than directly in front of someone. There was a heat inside him. A heat that grew as he walked over and onto the altar. Craig cleared his throat, opened a book, and began.

“Temptation.” He breathed, suddenly out of breath.

 

Tweek had been overwhelmed with guilt and shame. It was a feeling that clung to his every pore. Even as his pores opened up. As sweat dripped out of them and down his skin. His hand was warm against the shaft of his member. Tweek’s legs spread apart ever so slowly. His breathing became heavy with each stroke. All he could smell was Craig. His mind remained glued upon the hunter as he serviced himself.

“Nngh. Craig.” Tweek whined, letting his head cock back.

 

Craig pulled the microphone away from his mouth to groan. He cocked forward slightly and released a fake cough, preventing any concern. The feeling inside him was set ablaze and Craig felt himself harden without warning. Though, thinking back on it, he supposed his body did try to warn him. Craig gripped the handle of his mic, thinking of Tweek. Tweek’s breath hot against his neck as he moaned Craig’s name.

_What the fuck is wrong with me._

“We turn to the book of James.” Craig said, clearing his throat. “Beginning with verse thirteen: let no man say when he is tempted, I am tempted of God: for God cannot be tempted with evil, neither tempteth he any man.”

Craig turned his back to his flock and lowered his microphone once more.

_Tweek. What are you doing?_

 

Tweek panted as his stroking picked up speed. It was then that he heard Craig’s voice somewhere deep inside him. He nearly stopped, but the sound of Craig’s voice increased his pleasure. He moaned, glancing around with lust filled eyes.

“C-craig?”

 

Craig turned back to the altar, slamming his fist against it. “But every man is tempted!” He shouted, startling the crowd. They all then nodded, getting into the sermon as Craig deceived them with the illusion of emotion. He pressed himself against the wooden pole, slamming his hand down yet again.

“When he is drawn away of his own lust, and enticed…”

 

Tweek only stroked faster. He felt precum slip out and leak over his tiring hand. Tweek moaned louder and louder. He heard a slam with every sound he made, but he could not see its source. Only heard Craig’s voice each time.

 

Craig grinded himself against the lectern each time he slammed his hand down. The sheep around him clapped. They clapped for his impending organism. They clapped as he denounced temptation while succumbing to it.

“Then when lust hath conceived,” He panted.

 

Tweek squeezed. He pictured Craig’s firm grip over him and lost it. He pumped harder and faster, falling back against the bed.

“Craig.” He moaned.

 

“Then when lust hath conceived, it bringeth forth sin.”

 

“Craig!” Tweek cried.

 

“And sin!” Craig called, slamming down upon the lectern. “When it is finished,” He panted, looking up slowly, “Bringeth forth death.”

 

Tweek groaned, stroking a few soft times as his hard cock softened. His hand was wet and sticky, but he felt little annoyance during his ecstasy. He stared up and at Craig’s ceiling. The cheap glow in the dark stars almost shined in his bliss. Tweek breathed out deeply as he caught his breath. He turned his head and found Craig’s pillow there. Tweek pecked the pillow, pretending it had been Craig.

“Craig…” He thought, “Craig!” He realized, shooting up.

“Oh no. Oh no! This is bad.” Tweek panicked, “This is REALLY bad!” He shouted, grabbing his hair and pulling at it. “GAH!” Tweek flinched, ripping his soiled hand out of his hair but the damage was already done.

Tweek looked around frantically, before hurrying into Craig’s bathroom. He washed his hands and then his hair. When he looked up, Tweek looked at himself in the mirror and was disgusted with what he saw.

“What’s wrong with you!? You ruined everything! Craig may have felt that. He may have…” Tweek bit his lower lip. He was horrified with what he had done, but the thought of Craig cumming stirred him right back up.

“No!” Tweek yelled at himself, grabbing his head.

Then, the bedroom door opened and Tweek flinched upright. He twitched, trying his best to breathe through the anxiety. The footsteps drew near and Tweek panicked.

“Someone-SOMEONE’S IN HERE.”

The footsteps stopped and Tweek grabbed his chest. He stared at the door, waiting for the footsteps to leave. But the door opened and he screamed.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Tweek. Calm down, it’s just me.”

“C-craig? You’re um…that was a quick sermon. Are you?”

Craig walked passed him and Tweek looked down. He heard Craig turn on the shower and moved to leave the room. There had been some relief that Craig wasn’t upset with him. That perhaps they weren’t connected enough. Tweek nearly made it out the door when he was grabbed.

“Gah!”

Craig released his arm, “You should shower.”

“W-what?” Tweek blushed. He wanted to know if Craig knew. The hunter had been far too difficult to read. Tweek wanted to ask, but he was ashamed.

“Here.” Craig said, taking Tweek’s shirt from the bottom and pulling it up over his head.

Tweek blushed harder. So hard, in fact, his cheeks hurt. He looked at Craig and felt his eyes cloud over. Craig didn’t seem to mind when Tweek stepped forward and helped him out of his collar. He reached down with shaky hands and began unbuttoning Craig’s shirt. Craig watched him the entire time, neither spoke a word. As Tweek helped Craig undress, he noticed that his pants had been wet.

Craig lifted Tweek’s chin up with his middle finger, “Get in.”

Tweek blushed brightly, but obeyed. He moved into the shower and waited for Craig to do the same. Craig stepped inside a moment later and Tweek admired his naked form.

“Pass me the soap.” He heard Craig say, snapping out of his gaze.

Craig pointed to a bottle of body wash.

Tweek was quick to grab the soap and hand it over. He felt awkward standing in front of Craig nude. As much as he wanted to cover his dignity, he didn’t. Even in the midst of his apprehension, Tweek felt a strange comfort in Craig. A familiarity he could not place, like déjà vu.

Craig beckoned him over and Tweek obliged. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, feeling his nerves shadowing his every move. Though, the fire inside him flickered back on. He watched as Craig poured the cleaning gel onto a fluffy scrubber.  Tweek had to stifle a gasp when Craig began washing his chest. He closed one eye, allowing the other to peek up at him. His face was hard to read, but his ears seemed to burn. Tweek wondered if he had been embarrassed too. Craig always seemed so calm and calculated. It was hard to picture him flustered in any way.

“Turn around.” Craig whispered and Tweek felt a chill.

He turned around and Craig washed his back.

“Craig---ahh, nngh. I’m sorry about earlier.” Tweek confessed quickly.

Craig handed Tweek the poof when he turned back around. Tweek nearly fumbled the cloud out of his grasp. He ran the mesh over Craig’s board chest. Soap and water danced over the boy’s muscles, perfectly framing them. Tweek gripped the scrubber, trying to suppress the tickle in his stomach that rippled down his legs.

“Don’t be sorry.” Craig finally said when Tweek pulled away, “Next time,” He started to say, grabbing Tweek’s hand.

Tweek almost flinched, but Craig’s words kept him still. He looked deep into his contract’s eyes and neither averted. Craig opened his mouth to finish his sentence, but was stopped by a bang on his bedroom door.

“Hey guys, it’s Kenny. Stop fucking.”

“Shit.” Craig huffed, “Give us a second! And we aren’t…nevermind. Not like he can hear me.” He sighed, looking Tweek over. The demon had been frozen and looked quite adorable.

Craig smiled and Tweek melted, “Let’s rinse off.”

The two took turns under the showerhead. As one rinsed off his body, the other helped wash hair. Tweek rather liked having Craig’s hands in his hair. Though, he enjoyed playing in Craig’s hair even more.

“All done?” Craig asked and Tweek nodded.

Craig then turned off the water and the two slipped out of the shower. He handed Tweek a towel before using one himself, “Did you want to wear new clothes? You can borrow some of mine.” He noted, leaving the bedroom.

Tweek hurried to follow after Craig, “Anything’s fine, yeah.”

Craig only nodded, picking clothes out for himself at random, but picking Tweek’s out with care. As he rummaged through his wardrobe, Tweek showed Stripe attention.

“Here.” Craig called, setting Tweek’s clothes down on his bed as he put his own on.

Tweek didn’t question Craig’s choice. Nor did he mind wearing his clothes. Even cleaned, they still smelt of the hunter. Tweek had to remind himself what happened the last time he inhaled Craig’s scent. He blushed brightly at the thought and got changed a second later.

They left the room together and spotted Kenny leaning against the wall. He must have changed out of his womanly attire recently. Though his hoodie was strangely unzipped, showing off a nice shirt underneath.

Grinning, Kenny spoke to them. “You forgot something.” He said, pointing to Tweek’s eyes.

“Oh shit.” Craig grumbled, hurrying back inside to grab more sunglasses.

Kenny smirked, “Have fun?”

“We didn’t.” Tweek glared.

“Maybe next time.” He mused, winking at Tweek.

Craig returned, catching the look. He glared at Kenny before placing the sunglasses over Tweek’s red eyes. “What did you want?” He asked, turning back to the fallen one.

“Me and Butters were gonna grab food. Wanna come?”

Craig raised an eyebrow, “And why would we---“

Kenny grabbed Craig by his arm and yanked him away from Tweek.

“Hey!” Tweek called out.

Craig ripped his arm away, “What the hell, man?”

“First dates suck, right? I figure a double date would help us both out.”

Craig glanced back at Tweek who had been pouting. He then looked to Kenny and squinted his eyes, “You asked out Butters?”

He was surprised to see the once angel look so nervous, “Not exactly. Look, dude. You’d be doing me a solid, okay?”

“Fine, whatever. We could eat.”

The look quickly faded, “Awesome. Let your boyfriend know and meet us outside.”

Craig narrowed his eyes, but Kenny was already gone.

“What was that about?” Tweek asked, walking over to him.

“I guess your sense of smell is better than your sense of hearing.” He teased, looking Tweek over. “Kenny and Butters want to go out to eat.”

Tweek punched Craig’s arm. He then blinked, “Oh! Again?”

“Yeah. Without the girls this time.”

“They can’t come?” Tweek asked, curiously.

Craig rubbed the back of his head, “They can if they want to. But I think it’s just supposed to be the four of us. Like a double date.”

“A what?” Tweek flinched.

“We don’t have to go.” Craig replied right away.

Tweek glanced around shyly before looking back at Craig, “No NNGH I wanna go. With you that is. Only if you want to!”

Craig smiled briefly and Tweek blushed harder.

“Should I uh change?” Tweek asked.

Craig shrugged, “I think you look good.”

“O-oh. Thanks, Craig.”

Craig blushed when Tweek looked at him shyly. His face just begged him to forget where he was. To grab it and kiss it. He turned his back to Tweek instead, but put his hand out for him to take. Tweek stared at Craig’s hand before taking it. He was then lead down the stairs and outside. Kenny smirked upon seeing them with Butters waiting beside him, his arms behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Get Off: Halestorm


	13. The Hand That Feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

“Woah, Craig. This place looks too fancy. You said what I have on was fine!”

Craig looked Tweek over and shrugged, “I said you looked fine. I didn’t know where we were going when I said that. And you still look fine. It’s just a restaurant.”

Kenny threw his arm around Butters’ shoulders, “Aren’t you supposed to be blind?” He pointed out in a teasing manner.

Tweek glared through his sunglasses.

“Let’s just go inside.” Craig said, taking Tweek’s hand.

Tweek blushed, freezing up briefly. He felt Craig tug him and moved only on reflex.

Kenny snickered and Tweek shot him another glare.

“Be nice.” Butters whispered to the troublesome blond.

Kenny only grinned.

Once inside, the foursome was greeted by an attractive woman. She tried to hide the judgemental look that followed after looking them over, but failed. Kenny flashed her a goofy smile, claiming to have reservations. She seemed to have reservations of her own, but checked with a smile on her face nonetheless.

“Oh. Here you are…Mr. Angle?”

“Angeal.”Kenny corrected, smirking some.

“Right this way.” She said, leading the boys away.

Craig appeared bored, but used his peripheral to study the area. He didn’t recognize any of the patrons which brought him some ease. Not that he disliked being seen with Tweek. He was just uncertain how his father would react if the wrong message came across his office. As Craig held onto Tweek’s hand, however, he couldn’t help but question himself and his feelings. He wanted to turn to sin, sure. What sixteen year old didn’t? He liked Tweek. Was attracted to him. But there was something else. Something, almost heavy, deep in his chest and throat. It tickled his heart and made his soul jump.

He looked at Tweek and the feeling grew. Tweek had been nervous. He looked around frantically through his glasses, Craig could tell. He wanted to make him feel better, feel safe. It was an urge he could not rid himself of. Craig squeezed Tweek’s hand a moment later. The demon twitched, but calmed as Craig rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand. Tweek shuddered a breath and Craig exhaled deeply, feeling his own nerves increase as Tweek’s departed.

Kenny pulled out a chair for Butters, causing the boy to giggle. He nodded his head gently before sitting down. Then the fallen shot Craig a cocky smirk before plopping down beside his cheerful friend.

Craig glared slightly. He released Tweek’s hand and instantly felt cold. Craig flexed his hand, trying to bring back Tweek’s warm but to no avail. He then reached to pull out a chair for Tweek, but the demon surprised him. He pulled out a chair for Craig, nearly making the preacher blush.

“Thanks.” He grunted, taking a seat.

Tweek sat down beside him, “Can you read me the menu?”

“Uh. Sure.” Craig hated how rattled he sounded.

Although, neither Kenny nor Butters seemed to notice. The two moved their chairs closer together to read from the same menu. They joked about the specials and made fun of any dishes that had erotic sounding names.

Craig cleared his throat, “Most of this is crap. Do they have any burgers?”

“Come on, Craig. Give it a chance.” Tweek retorted and Craig rolled his eyes.

Kenny smiled as Craig caved. The date had only just began, but already it was going well. He put his arm around the top of Butters’ chair, smiling when the shorter blond leaned into him some.

“So whatcha getting, Buttercup?”

Butters laughed nervously, “Aw jeez. I guess I’ll get some pasta.”

“With lots of meatballs?” Kenny asked, nudging him.

“Ken!” Butters laughed.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Craig stated all too seriously.

“C-craig! I’m sorry, Kenny. Craig’s just---“

“An asshole?” Kenny supplied.

“Well yeah—“ Tweek replied.

“Hey!”

Tweek clarified, “He is an idiot, Craig. But you still shouldn’t say it.”

“Hey!” Kenny snapped, but laughed all the same.

“Come on, fellas. Let’s just have a good time!”

Kenny grinned, moving his arm off the chair and over him. “I’m having a good time, Leo.” He assured and Butters brushed his knuckles together meekly.

“I’d rather be in my room.” Craig grumbled.

“With Tweek~” Kenny whispered, causing Craig to glare.

Though, both he and Tweek blushed at the thought.

“So, Tweek!” Butters cut in, “Or should we still be calling you Twan? Aw hamburgers. I forgot!”

“It’s okay, Butters.” Tweek assured, fidgeting with the edges of his menu. “We’re not around Craig’s family, you may call me by my real name.”

Butters smiled before speaking again, “I hear you and Craig go way back? What’s that like?”

“Huh? Oh, um. Yeah. We met when Craig was ten. I’ve been kinda ERR shadowing him ever since.”

“Stalker much?” Kenny teased.

“Hush, Ken.” Butters scolded. Then asked, “And Craig didn’t know? Weren’t you lonely?”

Tweek gripped down on his menu and the edges started to burn, “It _nngh_ wasn’t like that! I stayed in hell, I just---could feel him. And whenever he was in danger I, well, sometimes I helped.”

Craig was quick to take the menu from him, “You could have revealed yourself sooner.” He said, sounding harsher than he had meant to. “I mean. Not like it would have bothered me.” He added, less coolly.

“I bet you’d love for Tweek to reveal himself to yo---ow! Damn, Leo. That hurt.” He whined and Butters tried to stay strong.

“I’m sorry, Ken! But behave.”

Kenny chuckled, petting Butters’ hair.

“Well,” Butters went on to say, “I’m glad you guys are friends now.”

Craig regretted coming. Kenny had been getting on his nerves and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take without walking out. Then, Tweek smiled.

“Me too.” His voice was calm and confident. He truly meant it. Tweek glanced over to Craig, who already had his eyes on him. Before he could speak again, however, the waitress interrupted them.

“Are you boys ready to order?” She asked, sweetly.

Tweek scratched his thighs under the table, “Yeah. I’ll have the coffee cake and some dark roast. Black.”

She giggled, “I meant for dinner.”

“So did I.” Tweek replied, face like stone.

The waitress swallowed hard, “Right. Right away.”

Craig felt her eyes on him next, but he could not look away from Tweek. The pride he felt from his cold outburst. Closing his eyes, Craig returned back to the table. When he opened his eyes, they were on the waitress.

“Steak’s fine, I guess. Medium rare. And whatever soda you have.”

Kenny winked, “I’ll have the chicken parmesan, sweetheart.”

“No drink?” She asked.

The fallen shrugged, “I’m cool with my water. Oh! And this one will have the lobster ravioli.”

“What? No! Ken…that’s too expensive.”

“You said you wanted to try it.” Kenny replied.

Butters pouted, “Yeah but---“

“No buts! And what? A ginger ale.”

Butters blushed at Kenny’s knowledge of him, “Yeah.”

“Right away.” The waitress told the group, taking the menus from them.

Craig raised his brow, “I’m slightly surprised. I figured you try and at least get a drink.”

“Booze? Eh. It’s okay. But I did get blazed before we left.”

“Of course you did.”

“Don’t judge me. Leo did too.”

Butters pushed Kenny playfully, “Ken.”

“Really?” Tweek piped up.

Kenny leaned forward, “Ohh. Curious? Wanna try?”

Craig frowned, “He’s fine.”

“It helps with anxiety.” Butters said, rubbing his arm.

Tweek looked to Craig, “Are you really that against it? It might be fun.”

“I’m not against anything. I just don’t want you getting paranoid.”

Kenny shrugged, “You guys are free to partake anytime.”

“Hn. Thanks, Kenny.”

“Anytime, Batman.”

Tweek glared and Kenny laughed.

“You have room for another four?”

Craig’s eyes shot to the side and at Token. Token’s arm was in a sling, but he otherwise looked good. Wrapped around his good arm had been Nichole. Clyde waved, standing next to Cartman.

Kenny ignored the group to stare down Cartman. Cartman glanced his way and smiled. Kenny’s eyes narrowed slightly, but Butters still caught the look.

“Guys.” Craig said, standing.

“Craig!” Clyde shouted as he threw himself against him.

Craig groaned as Clyde hugged him. There was a soft whimper and Clyde cried,” Aww! I missed you too! You look great, dude.”

“That wasn’t me…” Craig grumbled, trailing off and pulling away. He touched his breast pocket and frowned, but said nothing more on it.

Clyde ignored him as he pulled away, “You guys already order?”

“Still the same old Clyde.” Craig muttered and Token laughed.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt.” Token said, looking around the table. “Is one of you Twan?” He asked and Clyde frowned.

“That’s uh me.” Tweek almost raised his hand.

“Nice to meet you. We spoke over the phone?” Token said and Nichole released him so that he may extend his hand out to Tweek.

Tweek looked at Token’s hand before shaking it. Token didn’t remember him, but he seemed to remember their phone conversation. Tweek was sure he said his real name, but Craig’s quarter must have warped the memory to recall him saying something else: to him using his alias. It had been what Craig stated, after all.

“And I’m CLYDE, by the way. Not Fuckface.”

Tweek forced a smile, “Of course. Sorry nngh man.”

Clyde blinked a few times. He then smiled all big and goofy, “No problem!”

Craig shook his head, “And who’s this?”

Cartman smirked, but played along. “Eric Cartman.” He stated, casually.

Kenny glared and Cartman smirked again.

“I’m Craig. This is Twan, Kenny, and Butters.”

“Howdy fellas.” Butters chimed.

“Token.” Token said, “That’s Clyde and this is Nichole.”

Clyde started to push another table against theirs, “We’re gonna stay over at your treehouse. Surprise!!!” He proclaimed, plopping down.

Token pulled out a chair for Nichole, “Hope that’s okay. I figured Nichole could stay in Tricia’s room. Cartman---…he refuses to sleep in the treehouse. And I don’t expect you to give him your room. I wouldn’t.”

Cartman snorted, “Hotel for me. On moneybags here, of course.” He said, patting Token’s back a little too hard.

Craig rolled his eyes. Then he remembered Token’s broken arm, “What happened to your arm?” He asked, growing tired of having to remember every little thing he wasn’t supposed to know.

“Oh, right. We were in a car accident…”

“Are you alright?” Craig asked right away.

“Golly that’s awful. I’m glad you’re okay!” Butters beamed.

Cartman rolled his eyes, “Calm down there, I-can’t-believe-it’s-not-Butters.”

“I’m sorry. Who the fuck are you again?” Kenny asked, glaring at Cartman.

Cartman seemed amused, “You know _exactly_ what. Don’t you?”

Kenny frowned.

“Ken?” Butters questioned, but Kenny was already back to smiling.

“We’re fine.” Token cleared his throat.

Nichole leaned against Token, “We actually met at the hospital. I was his nurse. I broke my arm before, so I know how much it sucks.”

Kenny leaned forward, “I broke my arm a few times.”

“It hurts bad?” Butters asked and Kenny shrugged.

“Well, Nichole’s been great. She was wrongfully dismissed at the hospital, so my dad’s going to look into her case.”

Craig squinted his eyes at Nichole and she stifled a squirm.

“And how have you been? How’s Tricia and your parents?” Token asked.

“And Stripe! Any new Stripes?” Clyde added.

Craig shrugged, “They’re fine. Everyone’s fine.”

It wasn’t that Craig didn’t want to see his friends again. They did not remember their previous fight anyway. He had just been disappointed. As much as Kenny annoyed him, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to enjoy the double date. Tweek seemed happy and Craig finally realized his own feelings.

“So0o. How does everyone know each other?” Kenny asked, leaning back as he let his arm rest over the top of Butters’ chair again. He waved a waitress over for the newcomers to order before everyone actually began talking.

 

When they left the restaurant, everyone had been in good spirits.

“I can fit more of you if Clyde gets in the trunk.” Craig teased, flatly.

“Hey!” Clyde whined.

Token chuckled lightly, “I rented a car.”

“Who’s driving? Don’t say Clyde.”

“Hey!”

Cartman laughed, “Haha, Clyde! Can’t drive worth shit. I’m driving.”

“Not much better.” Token stated with the roll of his eyes.

“Why don’t you three ride with Craig and Twan? I know you’re friends. Gotta catch up more and what not. Me and Leo can hitch a ride with Cartman.” Kenny offered.

Butters smiled, “I don’t mind!”

“Sounds good to me.” Token said, looking at Nichole who smiled her reply.

“Shotgun!” Clyde shouted, rushing toward Craig’s truck.

Craig grabbed him as he went by and pulled him back, “Twan sits in the front.”

“But, but! He’s blind. He won’t even enjoy it!”

Craig narrowed his eyes and Clyde laughed nervously.

“It’s alright, Craig. I can sit in the back.” Tweek assured. Not wanting to, but preferring the group got along.

“Fine.” Craig said after a moment, releasing Clyde.

“Yay!” Clyde cheered as he hurried into the truck.

Tweek smiled, “See you guys at the house.”

Kenny winked as Butters waved. Then Kenny moved over to a car Cartman had moved into. He opened the door for Butters, who giggled as he slipped inside.

“Gaay.” Cartman teased, causing both blonds to glare.

“So. Where am I going?”

Kenny swung his arm around Butters, “Just start driving, Fatass.”

“Ey!”

Butters tried not to laugh, “Aw gee, Ken. Be nice.”

Kenny smiled, looking at Butters. Butters felt his cheeks burn from the extended eye contact.

“You feelin’ tired, Buttercup?”

“H-huh?”

Kenny pinched in between Butters’ neck and shoulder. He collapsed a second later, but Kenny held him up.

“Cold.” Cartman mused, watching through the rear view mirror.

“Can it, creature.”

“Ouu. Birdboy’s got a bite.”

Kenny set Butters down gently. Then he climbed up front and into the passenger seat. He plopped down, kicking his feet up over the dashboard, before crossing them.

“You really put a damper on my date.” Kenny huffed.

Cartman snorted, “Gay.” He then smirked, “Thought you learned your lesson the first time?”

Kenny closed his eyes, “What are you doing here? And don’t lie to me. Is it Damien?”

“No shit it’s Damien.”

Kenny glared when he opened his eyes, “The demon or the preacher?”

“How about both?” Cartman replied quite courtly.

Kenny squinted his eyes, “What’s the deal? What’s he paying you?”

“Nothing your broken ass can supply me.”

“Enlighten me.”

Cartman shrugged, “I need a blade.”

“A blade?” Kenny ventured. “No.” He realised almost instantly, “No, no, no.”

Cartman smirked, “Damien said he’d give me one if I dealt with the demon and his contract.”

“And you believed him?” Kenny laughed, causing Cartman to frown.

“You think he’s gonna screw me? He better not fucking screw me!”

“Damien doesn’t have any blades. Only angels can wield them. Let alone touch them. All the blades during the war either disintegrated or returned to their masters.”

Cartman raised his brow, “What happened to yours?”

Kenny shrugged, “Beats the shit out of me. I fell with it. Woke up without it. Look. I know Damien. And I know his games. Cash out now while you have the chance. Before he hurts you and everyone you care about.”

“Ha! That’s rich. Anyway, he’ll regret fucking me over.”

Kenny sighed, “Don’t bother. You’re a piece of shit, but you can’t out douche Damien.”

“Aww. You careee.”

“I hardly care.” Kenny retorted, moving to sit up straight. “I just don’t feel like cleaning up another one of Damien’s messes. Plus, Craig and Tweek could use another ally.”

“And what makes you think I’d ever---“

“You not getting involved is better than you being involved. The least you can do is honestly your way of being an ally, Fatass.”

Cartman closed one eye, looking through his one blue eye. “If you say so, Feathers.”

Kenny smirked and Cartman smirked back, if only briefly. With the dust settled, Kenny returned to the backseat. He lifted Butters’ head up and set it back down in his lap. As he played in Butters’ hair, Kenny gave Cartman proper directions.

Cartman dropped the two off not twenty minutes later. He threw his arm over the passenger seat, watching as Butters rose. The boy seemed confused, but eased the moment he spotted Kenny’s dopey grin.

“Alright, fags. Get the fuck out of my car.”

Kenny flipped him off with one hand as his other helped Butters out of the car. “Not your car, Fatass.”

“Got nothing for the fags remark, I see. Good to know.” Cartman teased, speeding away before Kenny could respond.

As he drove away, Cartman’s face twisted. He leaned back in his seat, frowning deeply as he did. Then, a lightbulb. He lowered the sunroof and closed one eye. His blue eye peered above and found a trail in the night’s sky. It was faint, but Cartman found it.

He tapped into the car’s Bluetooth next and called an unknown number.

“Hey babe!” Heidi greeted through the speakers.

Cartman rolled his eyes, “I’m about ten minutes out.”

“Kay. See you soon.”

“Yup.”

“Kisses.”

“…yup.”

Cartman groaned as soon as the call ended. Ten minutes later, he pulled over and Heidi got in. She leaned over and he sighed before pecking her lips.

“Where we headed?” She asked, excited.

Cartman turned onto the highway, “I need you to grab something for me.”

“Oh? I thought you wanted to---“

“Plans change, babe.”

 

Craig looked around, “Alright. I need to get blankets and pillows and shit. Twan, why don’t you bring the guys to the treehouse? I won’t be long.”

“You’re asking the blind guy to lead us somewhere?” Clyde questioned and Token nudged him.

“I’ve been there before. Muscle memory.” Tweek assured, twitching only slightly.

“You want snacks, Clyde? Keep talking shit.” Craig challenged.

Clyde raised his arms up in defeat, “I’m only joking!” He whined.

Craig turned away from the group, smirking as they couldn’t see. He moved into his house quietly. Moving through the halls with his heels never touching the ground. He crept upstairs and into his room, surprised to see Tricia there. She was lying on his bed with Stripe sleeping beside her.

“Hm? Craig?” Tricia groaned, sitting up.

Craig shut his door slowly, “What are you doing in my room, squirt?”

Tricia frowned, looking down at her hand. She began to twist and turn a ring she was now wearing. Craig raised his brow, setting his mission aside to walk over to her. She appeared distressed. He figured she would be mad at them for leaving her and Karen behind. He did not, however, expect the look on her face.

Guilt?

Something else was wrong, “Trish?”

Tricia winced and he frowned.

“What happened?” Craig asked calmly as he sat down beside her.

“Do you have feelings for Twan?” She asked quite suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“Just answer the question please.”

Craig watched her closely, but he couldn’t tell what was going on in her head. Tricia could be as difficult as him to read sometimes. He was almost proud, if it hadn’t been irritating.  

“Yes.”

Tricia smiled. There was no malice behind it, but there was something there. Sorrow or perhaps pity, with a hint of registration.

“Does daddy know?”

Craig looked forward, “No.”

“Do you think he’d be mad?” She asked, picking Stripe up to set him in her lap.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Why are we talking about me? I thought something was wrong with you.”

Tricia pet Stripe, “Clearly it’s related, asshole. I thought you were supposed to be smart?”

“Can you just tell me what’s up so I can go? I have a treehouse filled with guys and a chick who probably needs to stay in my room tonight. Or maybe yours. Did Karen go home? I thought she’d be here with you…Oh.”

Tricia looked down. Stripe’s fur was getting wet. She brushed passed it, realizing then that she had been crying.

“Karen gave me her favorite ring and---I don’t know what came over me. I kissed her. She looked so shocked. I just wanted to take it back! So I did and then she…she looked so heart broken. I was scared but I don’t think I meant to take it back. Should I tell her? Is it wrong for me to like a girl? The bible says—”

“Fuck the bible, Trish. It says a lot of shit people still do. Like fuck before marriage. Get divorced. Tattoos. Eating shellfish. Wearing multiple fabrics…It was written thousands of years ago by men. PEOPLE, Trish. You’re a good kid. I’m sure God knows that. And if he has something to say to you, he can say it to me. I’ll deal with him then.”

“Craig!”

“I’m serious. Karen’s a nice girl. I can see why you like her. And I guess she could do worse than you.”

Tricia laughed and Craig smiled. Then they looked at each other and their faces fell flat. Craig ruffled up her hair before standing back up.

“Stripe can sleep in your room tonight. I’d text Karen or call her in the morning.”

Tricia nodded, watching as he gathered all his pillows and blankets. “Mom put the leftovers in the fridge. We made brownies too.”

Craig only nodded, heading out.

“Hey Craig?”

He paused.

Tricia glanced away, “Thank you.” Then flipped him off.

Craig smirked, flashing his own middle finger.

 

Heidi clung to Cartman’s arm, “Where are we?”

Cartman rolled his eyes, “Some random woods by the highway.”

“But why?”

“You’ll see soon, Cuddlebug.”

Heidi smiled at the nickname and relaxed instantly.

The two walked further into the wilderness. Cartman seemed to know where he was going, though he looked up at the sky every now and then. He brought Heidi over to a crater in the ground. She gasped at the sight.

“Check down there.” Cartman said, resisting the urge to push her in.

Heidi let go of him to peek inside, “What’s down there?”

“Hopefully, an elus blade.”

“N-no way! I thought you were getting one from Damien?”

Cartman grit his teeth. Then sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, “Like I said, babe. Plans change. Now get down there so we can go back to the hotel and order room service.”

Heidi smiled brightly, “Of course!”

Cartman rolled his eyes as soon as she slid down.

“I don’t see anything!” She called out a moment later.

Cartman leaned over the side, “Dig!”

Heidi looked confused, but did as she was told. She scooped piles of dirt with her bare hands and tossed them aside. The vampire had no idea where to start digging, so she dug at random. Cartman sat down with his back to the crater. Then he pulled out a cell phone and began playing a game on it while he waited.

“I found it!” Heidi cried out after some time.

Cartman shoved his phone away. He peeked inside and a devilish grin crept upon his face. Heidi felt quite proud. She waited for Cartman to join her before picking it up. Cartman’s grin spread. She screamed. The handle of the blade lit up brightly, burning Heidi’s palm. She tried to pull away, but her skin fused to the holy metal.

“Eric! Help me!!”

Cartman looked at his hand, appearing bored. Then he flicked his wrist as his nails grew into claws, “Right away, _babe_.” He grabbed Heidi by her elbow violently and slashed her arm without warning.

She screamed again, falling back as blood shot out. Heidi grabbed at where her arm used to be and attempted to stop the bleeding. She continued to scream and Cartman continued to ignore her. Her blood dripped from his face as he looked upon Kenny’s blade, holding it up by Heidi’s limb.

“Eric…why!? You said, you said you could wield it! You said—”

“I said a lot of things, doll.”

Heidi rolled over, spitting up blood. She slammed her forehead into the dirt and screamed out her pain and frustration. Crying, she tried to force herself up but Cartman kicked her back down.

“Good luck.” He mused, leaving her alone in the crater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hand That Feeds: Nine Inch Nails


	14. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Craig opened his eyes. The smell of burnt coffee filled his nostrils as he spotted Tweek. A smile threatened his face. That was, until he became overwhelmed by the scent of axe body spray. He heard Clyde snoring loudly and the night before came rushing back to him. He sat up, lying in between Clyde and Tweek and forcing the two off of him. They both groaned, but neither woke.

“Good morning.”

Years had passed and still Token had been the first person up. Usually, he made them all breakfast. Though, there was no kitchen in Craig’s treehouse. He had a hot plate, but no one actually used such things. They simply had them. Like George Foreman grills.

“Still a morning person, I see.”

Token smiled, “How’d you sleep? Sandwiched between those two.”

Craig shrugged. Never admitting that he actually enjoyed it. That both boys were soft and warm. Clyde was always annoying and clingy, but fuck if Craig didn’t miss him. And Tweek. Well, Craig would use any excuse to be close to the demon.

“You hungry? I can make something before we go.”

Craig stretched, “Going already?”

“Heh, yeah. Sorry, man. We wanted to stay longer but the car accident really threw everything off.”

Craig frowned, “That sucks. I guess there’s always next time. If you guys want.”

“We’d love that.” Token confirmed, gently. “And next time we won’t interrupt your date.” He added, all too smugly.

Craig squinted his eyes to hold in the inevitable blush, “What are you talking about?”

“Twan. He’s nice, dude. I like him a lot. And he’s good for you. You seem like less of an asshole when he’s around.”

Craig rolled his eyes. Then they glanced over and at Tweek’s sleeping form.

“You’re afraid.” Token realized.

“You have no idea.”

Token frowned, “Why? I’ve only been here one night and I can tell he feels the same as you.”

“…I don’t want to ruin his life.” Craig breathed out.

“What? Dude, that’s crazy.”

Craig didn’t look convinced so Token put his hand on his back, “Aren’t you Mr. Logical? Cause that doesn’t sound logical. It sounds like insecurity. Which is emotional, by the way.”

“I’m not insecure.” Craig replied.

Token chuckled warmly, “What is it then? I know it’s been a long time, Craig. But you’re not a bad person. Whatever your brain is telling you…maybe turn it off for a day? And listen with your heart.”

“That’s gay.”

“If the shoe fits.” Token teased.

Clyde yawned, rolling over. He assumed Craig was still lying with them, but found Tweek beside him instead. Clyde grinned as he thought of a prank to play on the sleeping blond. He glanced around and noticed Craig not too far away. He had been busy talking to Token, but could still notice Clyde’s antics. Then, Tweek stirred in his sleep and Clyde felt bad.

Tweek jerked away before Clyde had a chance to wake him. His red eyes burned. He was quick to turn to his side the moment he realized his sunglasses were not on. They must have fallen off in the middle of the night. Though, it had not been quick enough. Clyde’s eyes widened from the sight. He wasn’t the sharper tool in the shed and he hadn’t been the most knowledgeable on the blind. Yet, Clyde was still certain red eyes weren’t normal. Whether the pair belong to one with sight or without.

“Craig?” Tweek called and he instantly turned around.

Clyde watched the two closely. He wanted to tell Craig about Tweek’s eyes, but realized Craig must have known. And if he knew. It was either not that big of a deal or the largest of deals. In that moment, Clyde decided to keep what he saw to himself. Although, he would tell Token the first chance he got.

Nichole met the boys for breakfast. Laura had been over the moon to cook for so many mouths. She also enjoyed the more feminine company. She loved her daughter, but Tricia wasn’t exactly the girliest of girls.

“I can’t believe you boys got into an accident! I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Token flashed a warm smile, “Thank you, Mrs. Tucker. We are quite alright. And I’m fine. Just a broken arm.”

Laura huffed as she set food on all their plates, “Lucky you’re going to MED school soon. I bet you kept calm.”

“Better than most.” He supposed.

“Well. I think it’s amazing that you boys could get together again. I hope you intend to keep in touch this time? You’re always welcomed here!” Laura assured, giving Clyde an extra helping.

Clyde swooned, “We sure will!”

Laura giggled, “Food never went to waste when you were around.” She said, sighing out softly after the fact.

Tricia then walked passed the kitchen.

“Tricia!” Laura called, “Want some breakfast, honey?”

Craig glanced over at his sister, whose face had been buried in her phone.

“No.”

Kenny leaned back, “You hear from Karen? Keira was uh…looking for her.”

Tricia frowned, “She isn’t answering my texts or my calls.”

Craig frowned as well, watching as his sister sulked away.

 

After breakfast, Craig said goodbye to his friends. Clyde clung to him crying, causing both Token and Tweek to shake their heads. Although, no one could blame him. Token gave Craig a pound with his good hand before shaking Tweek’s. Clyde eyed Tweek briefly, but forced a smile to say a proper goodbye. Nichole had been polite in her parting, not once revealing even a hint that the trio had met before.

Cartman honked the rental car’s horn. Kenny rolled his eyes at his impatience, giving him a quick wave of the hand. The fallen one was relieved to see his hellish acquaintance leaving.

Butters waved as the car drove away, “They were nice.” He noted, smiling brightly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Craig shrugged.

“Don’t be a dick. Your friends are cool.” Kenny stated, throwing his arm around Butters’ shoulders. He then yanked his friend back toward the church. “Let’s smoke up! Then surprise Karen.”

“Oh golly. That sounds like a fine idea, Ken. B-but I’m not sure we should smoke first…”

Craig raised an eyebrow then glanced toward Tweek before following after the two. Tweek took to Craig’s heel, following him closely as he went. They moved inside the church and Tweek felt his chest tighten. He didn’t think the structure could harm him, perhaps it had been psychological. Either way, Tweek didn’t like being inside churches. He peeked toward the altar once inside and thought about Craig relieving himself.

Tweek shifted uncomfortably.

“Kenny.” Craig called.

Kenny turned around, bringing Butters along with him. He looked surprised to hear his name rather than an insult. This caused the street rat to smile, “Sup, father?”

“Craig.” He corrected before getting to the point, “Cartman. We met him earlier. What is he?”

Tweek twitched, “Smells holy but isn’t. Devil! But isn’t?”

“Right you are, Twinkie.” 

Butters tilted his head to the side and Kenny pulled away. He looked around then sighed before gesturing for everyone to follow. The group moved into Butters’ room. Craig rarely visited Butters in his bedroom. He noticed a few changes and figured most of them had been from Kenny.

“Are those my father’s playboys?” Craig asked, his face deadpanned.

“Focus, Craig. God. You’re such a pervert.” Kenny teased, plopping down on Butters’ bed. He watched with amusement as Butters quickly tidied up. Not from the mess, but from Kenny’s habits.

Tweek folded his arms over his chest, waiting for Kenny to continue.

And he did, “Cartman is a half breed. VERY rare. His father was a type of angel. His mother…a succubus.”

“…his mother is dating Clyde’s father.” Craig realized.

Kenny closed one eye, “Not good.”

“What um does that mean?” Butters asked, looking between everyone.

Tweek winced, “Means Clyde’s dad will die.”

“W-what!?”

“Unfortunately. Even if she doesn’t mean to…it’s impossible not to drain their lover of their life force. Succubus sleep with their victims, which kills them. It happens over time. The first time puts their partner under a sort of spell. Kinda like a charm. She can hold back as much as she wants to. She could starve herself of him. But eventually, he will die. It will kill him little by little, every time they fuck.”

“His life span will just shorten and shorten until…” Craig grit his teeth, “God damn it.”

“We have to do something!” Tweek grabbed Craig’s arm, “Didn’t Clyde lose his mother? I don’t want him to lose his father too!”

Craig’s eyelids lower, “Me too.” He then grew serious, “Alright. Let’s hunt a succubus.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Kenny interrupted, “Cartman isn’t someone to fuck with. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. But…I think he might care about his mother a little bit.”

“We’ll deal with him too.” Craig shrugged.

Kenny leaned back.

“You don’t want your friend to die?” Butters wondered.

Kenny made a face, “He isn’t my friend.”

“So what’s the problem?” Craig asked, annoyed.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s a bad idea.”

Craig rolled his eyes, “I don’t see ho---“

Tricia screamed. The sound put the boys on edge. Craig moved to leave Butters’ room, but Tweek had been the first one out. He hurried to Tricia, who was crying on the altar floor.

“Tricia! What happened?” Tweek asked, starting to panic. He looked around, but found she had been alone.

Tricia’s body was shaking, “She…she…”

“Tricia?” Craig called, slipping over to her.

“She…SHE…” Tears streamed down her face. Craig had never seen his sister so rattled before. She rarely cried and, when she did, it had been subtle.

Butters stood beside Kenny. He watched Tricia with concern. Then, his stomach churned. A feeling came over him. One he did not dare to ask out loud. Kenny, however, spoke both their minds.

“Karen?”

Tricia cried harder and Kenny rushed over to her, “What happened!? Where is she?!”

“Back off.” Craig snapped, pushing Kenny away from his sister.

“She wouldn’t answer. I know I should have played it cool but---I REALLY wanted to talk to her. And…well, I called her house. I know she hates it but I just---…they said she---her parents they said---Craig, Karen killed herself!”

Craig allowed his sister to fall against him. She cried into his chest and, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. Tweek could only stare at the two. He thought about Karen and how sweet she was. How young. He couldn’t imagine the poor girl doing such a thing. Then his mind raced. He rubbed his arm and recalled Karen’s long sleeves. He pictured the scars, both fresh and old, underneath. Craig also thought about Karen and how she gave Tricia her favorite ring. Her most precious possession.

The signs had been there, but no one noticed.

“Is it because of me? Did I---did I kill Karen?!”

“What? No. Tricia…this isn’t your fault.” Craig assured, glancing over to Kenny.

Kenny stood still. Butters stood beside him, but he had been shaking. His face completely horrified. He covered his mouth, wanting to cry. Instead, he turned to Kenny who didn’t seem to be breathing.

“No…” Crept out of his mouth, “She didn’t. She wouldn’t.” He pleaded, “She isn’t!” He screamed, grabbing his head.

“Ken…” Butters’ voice cracked.

“I knew her parents were pieces of shit. She wasn’t happy, sure. But I didn’t think. I should have…”

Butters started to cry, “Kenny. This isn’t your fault.”

Kenny’s grip tightened, “I should have been there. I could have protected her! I could have---!!!”

“Ken!” Butters pulled him into a hug, but Kenny pushed him away rather harshly.

“This is YOUR fault.” He snapped.

“W-what?” Butters took a step back.

Tweek frowned, moving in front of Butters. “Dude.” He warned, but Kenny glared.

“I spent too much time with you! I should have been Keira more. I should have been around Karen more!”

Craig rubbed Tricia’s back, “And you’re blaming Butters for that? You made your choice. Sounds like it’s your own damn fault.”

“Craig.” Tweek cautioned.  

Kenny grit his teeth and Tweek noticed his shadow morphing. Wings shaped out of the depths and spread across the room, engulfing it in darkness. Craig kept his hand on the back of Tricia’s head. She would not see, but the act alone pissed Craig off. His eyes narrowed upon Kenny, threatening him with nothing but a look.

“K-ken.” Butters called, his voice weak.

Tweek turned around to Butters. He wanted to say something, anything, to help. It had not mattered, Butters ran away. Kenny watched him with such hatred. Then, his eyes widened. The darkness fell and so did he. His knee met the floorboards and he screamed into them.

“Tricia.” Craig said and his sister’s crying hitched. He looked over at Tweek. The two spoke without words before Craig scooped Tricia up and carried her out of the church. Tweek saddened as he watched the two. Then, he turned to Kenny with much caution.

“Kenny.” He said, bending down but still keeping some distance.

Kenny was shaking uncontrollably. He slammed his forehead against the floor, crying into it. “Take me.” Tweek could hardly hear. “Do you hear me?!” He then screamed as he punched the floor below.

“DAMIEN!!! LET ME IN!”

Tweek flinched, “What? No!”

Kenny clawed at the floorboards, “Her soul. I need to---!!!”

Tweek bit his lower lip.

Blood painted the wood as Kenny panted, “Let me…please…”

“Kenny…”

Kenny wrapped his arms around his own form. He slipped to his side and curled up in a ball, much like a child. Tweek moved closer to him and placed his hand slowly on Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny whimpered out like a wounded dog.

“Tweek.” His voice was hoarse.

Tweek stroked his arm, trying to comfort the fallen one. “Hm? Yeah? I’m NNGH here, Kenny.” The demon assured, looking toward the door and for Craig to return.

“…can you bring her back?”

Tweek froze, “Wha---“

“Her soul.” He clarified.

Tweek ripped his hand away, “Kenny---“

“Please!” Kenny sat up, “I’ll do anything. I know you can go back. You could find her soul and---and---!”

“And what? Steal it? From HELL. From Damien??”

Kenny grabbed Tweek’s hands. He tried to pull away, but the angel proved stronger in his desperation. “Please, Tweek. She doesn’t deserve to be there. You met her. You know her. She’s a good girl. Broken, but good! If anyone on this cesspool deserves paradise…it’s her.” 

Tweek’s eyelids lowered, “…even if I got her out. She still wouldn’t be accepted into heaven.”

“I know.” He whispered.

Tweek frowned.

“But limbo. Here. It’s still better than there.” Kenny countered and Tweek knew he was right.

“I’m sorry…”

“Please. I know you don’t want to go back there. I can’t blame you but---…If I could go, I would. I would give up my existence for her. Tell Damien that. Tell him he can have me. Just…to let her go.”

Tweek looked around. Not that anyone had been there. He simply needed to find his courage. When he looked back at Kenny, he knew what the right thing to do had been. It wasn’t his responsibility by any means, but Tweek couldn’t run away forever. If he were to face Damien again, at least he could do some good along the way.

“Alright.” He whispered.

Kenny yanked Tweek into a hug, “Thank you!”

Tweek’s body tensed, “I uh…don’t thank me yet.” He said as he pulled away, “I’m gonna need a vessel. A-and I can’t promise I can make it back out---“

“You’ll make it out.” Kenny assured, wiping his eyes with his forearm. He then noticed the friendship bracelet around his wrist. Butters taught him and Karen how to make them. They all had a pair.

“Here.” He said, removing the strap carefully.

Tweek looked down at the simple trinket and smiled.

“Tweek.” Craig called as he returned, “I put Tricia in her room. She’s asleep. Maybe we should---…what’s going on?”

Tweek gripped the bracelet before turning to Craig, “I’m going to hell.”

“Excuse me?”

Kenny stood back up, patting Tweek’s back.

“I _nngh_ I have to try.”

“Absolutely not.” Craig stated, walking over to him. Tweek twitched and Craig frowned, “They’ll never let you back out. Her soul isn’t your concern.”

“Don’t be heartless, Craig. She’s just a kid!” Tweek snapped.

Craig glared at Kenny, “And fuck you for even asking. He isn’t going.”

Kenny crossed his arms, “He already agreed to. He’s his own person, Fucker.”

“Are you that fucking selfish? That you’d risk Tweek’s very being for someone else’s soul? Someone, might I add, who you barely fucking know.”  

“Tread lightly, preacher.” Kenny warned, lowering his arms to take a step forward.

“Craig. Kenny. Stop.” Tweek floated in between them, “I’m going back. I need to face Damien and the choice I made. I can’t run forever, Craig. You’re in danger everyday I’m not back. I know you don’t care. But I do!”

“Tweek.” Craig forgot about Kenny entirely. His eyes fell on Tweek and the world disappeared, “I rather be in danger with you than safe without you. You don’t have to do this. Not for Karen’s soul and not for this Damien guy.”

“I can’t keep living in a fairy tale, Craig.”

Craig opened his mouth to retort, but Tweek closed the distance between them with a hug. He wrapped his arms around Craig’s board chest and buried his face into it. Tweek couldn’t see Craig’s expression, but felt him return the hug. He had been quite strong for a human. Yet the embrace was still gentle.

“All I ever wanted was to be by your side. It wasn’t for long, but it was enough. I’m so grateful for the time we spent together, Craig…”

“Don’t.” Craig warned, trying hard not to sound desperate. Not to plead.

Tweek winced when Craig’s grip tightened, “I’m sorry.”

Craig pulled away just enough so that they could make eye contact, “Fine. I’m going with you then.”

“To hell?” Tweek laughed both nervous and incredulously.

But Craig wasn’t joking.

Tweek frowned, “I can’t do that, Craig. You have to stay here. I need to know that you’re safe.”

“My contract is up. Take me with you.”

“What? No!”

Craig grabbed Tweek’s face, “Why are you fighting me on this?”

“Because!” Tweek shouted.

“Because what?” Craig challenged.

“Because I lov---!?”

Craig pulled Tweek into his lips. They slammed together roughly, causing Tweek’s eyes to widen. Then lower as Craig’s tongue entered his mouth. Their eyes locked before closing. Tweek could feel the desperation in Craig’s kiss. All the emotions Craig had a difficult time articulating, poured into the demon. It was hot and messy, but Tweek loved every second of it. He yearned for more, unable to supress his impure urges any longer. He grabbed Craig by the back of the head and deepened their kiss. He kissed him hungrily, pulling at his hair with vigor.

“Craig.” Tweek moaned in between breaths, “I have to go.” He groaned, trying to pull away.

Craig ignored his words, focusing solely on his moan. On how out of breath he had been. All the tiny twitches of his body. How it trembled under his touch. He growled defiantly when Tweek tried to float away. The preacher grasped the demon’s ass and smirked into their kiss when he squealed. Tweek groaned out in both annoyance and pleasure. He continued to float, but wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist. His arms went around the hunter’s neck a moment later.

Tweek pushed his body against Craig’s, forcing him back. Craig stumbled, but caught himself and moved toward an aisle. He could feel the temperature of Tweek’s body increase. His eyes opened slightly and he was surprised to see red skin where a pale tone had once been. Tweek’s hair grew quite long from seemingly nowhere. Fur burst through Tweek’s pants, suddenly.

Craig pulled away, awestruck.

“Tweek.”

Tweek pushed Craig into Kenny.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Craig’s from behind.

“I’m sorry, Craig…” Tweek muttered, rubbing his arm.

Tweek glanced away both ashamed of his betrayal and of his true appearance. His goat-like legs landed back on the floor as a rather large tail swept around for Tweek to hug. Tweek’s horns weren’t as large. Red, bat-like wings, spread open before cupping Tweek’s frame. Rather remove his shirt, he cut from the neck down. Butters’ lent top fell to either side of the demon, revealing his bare chest.

“Tweek?” Craig had to break his own trance to realize what was happening. Once he had, he glared. Kenny’s hold had been noted and unwelcomed. Craig struggled to break free.

“Tweek!”

Tweek looked down, letting his tail fall. He spoke in Latin and in a voice Craig hardly recognized. It was deep and distorted upon hitting vowels. With his words spoken, fire appeared as if being written. A symbol formed and, with it, Tweek was dragged within.

“Tweek!” Craig shouted, reaching out for him.

The flames shot up as Tweek descended. His eyes burrowed into Craig’s heart. Then, he was gone. The fire left as soon as it came. Extinguishing, as if a candle being blown out. Kenny released Craig a second later. He expected Craig to rush over to the spot, but he did not. The preacher stood still. He didn’t speak.

“Listen…” Kenny began, causing Craig to whip around.

Kenny felt the impact. His vision spotted over before bleeding white. He hit a pew and hard. Gritting his teeth, Kenny stood back up. Blood found its way out from the cracks of his teeth. He spit to the side and most of it away.

“He’s gonna be fine, Craig. I told him to---“

Craig punched Kenny a second time. Again, across the face.

“Jesus Christ, dude. I fucking told him to tell Damien---“

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Craig snapped as he kicked Kenny while he was in the middle of recovering. He punched him back down and slammed his head against the pew when he tried to speak again.

Kenny lost his patience. He caught Craig’s next punch and twisted his wrist. Craig winced, but hadn’t wrenched as Kenny was used to. He instead punched with his free hand, but Kenny struck him with an unknown force. Craig felt two large weights slam against the sides of his body, stunning him. Kenny then smacked Craig away with such force, he flung away from the aisle and onto the altar.

“Enough.” Kenny said with a deep and powerful voice.

He walked over to Craig, who had rolled over. Kenny’s blue eyes were brighter than usual, only to fall into a deep purple hue. He reached down to pick him back up but water erupted from Craig’s clothes.

Kenny fought against the pressure until he was overpowered. His back hit the carpeted floor of the altar, knocking his senses for a faction of a second. Junior formed on top of the fallen one’s chest. He started to cry instantly, but was otherwise determined to keep Kenny away from Craig. Craig found his bearings and moved back onto his feet a moment later.

“Dude. What the FUCK.” Kenny grunted.

Craig brushed himself off, “Where was I? Right.” He said as he bent down to Kenny and punched him across the face. Again and again, until Craig’s knuckles grew sore.

Kenny succumbed. Not that he was unable to get out of the squonk’s hold. Or that he enjoyed getting his ass kicked. No, Kenny wanted to be punished. He thought about Karen. He pictured her smiling face and then the image dissipated. Then he remembered the look on Butters’ face when he blamed him. Craig needed it too. Needed to release his anger and helplessness.

“If **anything** happens to him,” Craig stated as he pulled back.

“I know.” Kenny replied, sitting up when Junior slipped away.  

Craig sighed, holding a vial out. The squonk appeared reluctant, but returned to its confinement. Its horrid body shifted back to liquid and flowed inside the glass. Craig watched Kenny wipe blood off his face as he put Junior away.

“Come on. Let’s go get Butters.”

Kenny frowned, but couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Light: Disturbed


	15. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: for depression and suicide.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all the people out there who suffer in silence. It is also in memory of someone who tragically took their life at a young age. And to the person I once was, who survived the same. Originally, I wanted to write a chapter from Karen's POV. It would lead up to her taking her own life, but it was far too painful for me to write. 
> 
> If you need to, contact me. I will always be here for you and anyone who needs to talk. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://shinyvapor26.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: shinyvapor  
> Kitty-

_I should start by saying sorry. I don’t think anyone will understand. I don’t understand. Sometimes I don’t feel anything at all. When I do it hurts too much. I want to cut myself open to feel. Something. Anything. Then I do and I just want to sleep. But my dreams are scary. I wish I could laugh like everyone else. But every time I smile I’m lying._

_I love you all more than anything. Please don’t be sad._

_Mama, I hear you cry at night. Are you the same as me? Do you do those bad things because you can’t feel? Or to stop feeling? I know you and daddy fight a lot. Sometimes I feel like it’s my fault. I hope things will get better for you guys when I’m gone._

_Kevin, please take care of mommy and daddy. I know they can be mean but they need you._

_Tricia, you are my best friend in the world. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you that. I know you’ll find a new friend. A better friend. But I wanna thank you for letting me be your friend for as long as you did. You deserve better._

_Keira, I hope you find peace. I know your life was hard. I hope you don’t do the same as me. I wish we could have run away together and live together like you wanted. I’m sorry I didn’t give that a try. In my heart, you are my sister. Please stay strong._

_I’m sorry._

_Please forgive me._

_Love always,_

_Your daughter, your sister, your friend,_

_Karen McCormick_

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

List of International Suicide Hotlines:

Argentina:

\+ 54 (0) 223 493 0430  
(54-11) 4758-2554  
(054) (011) 4 783 8888

Armenia:

(2) 538194  
(2) 538197

Australia:

08 93 81 5555  
08 93 88 2500  
1800 198 313  
08 93 82 8822  
03 63 31 3355  
08 98 422776  
13 11 14

Barbados:

(246) 4299999

Belgium:

108  
107  
Tel: 106  
+32 (0) 2 648 40 14  
0800 32 123

Botswana:

3911270

Brazil:

55 11 31514109  
(91) 3223-0074  
(31) 334-4111  
(65) 321 4111  
(41) 342 4111  
(85) 3465-1010  
(62) 223 4041  
(83) 241 4111  
(84) 3 221 4111  
(51) 224 6111  
(21) 233 9191  
(21) 236 0536  
(27) 223 4111  
(19) 460 41111  
(16) 236 4111  
(31) 444 1818  
47 329 4111  
(61) 326 4111  
(83) 321-4441  
(19) 272-7777  
+55 (67) 383 4112  
(48) 422 4111  
(16) 3721-4111  
(11) 6440-4111  
(19) 451 4111  
(11) 7782 4111  
(21) 2613-4141  
(51) 3065-4111  
(19) 422 4111  
+55 51 211 2888  
(24) 3360-9685  
(16) 636 4111  
(71) 244 6936  
(055) 222.6811  
(93) 522-0050  
(11) 4972 4111  
(13) 234 4111  
(11) 448 4111  
(11) 744 4111  
(16) 272 4111  
(21) 2604-4332  
(17) 233 4111  
(12) 321 4111  
(41) 3381-5986  
(11) 247 4111  
(11) 5754111  
(11) 6197-4111  
(11) 577 4111  
(11) 825 4111  
(11) 3242-4111  
(11) 883 4111  
(15) 232 4111  
(12) 233-4111  
(21) 2208-9898  
(34) 3317-4111  
(24) 3343-7666  
(13) 3467 4111  
(43) 3356-411  
(081) 3231-4141  
(81) 3421-7311

Canada:

(81) 3421-7311  
905 734 1212/905 382 0689  
+1 (905) 459 7777  
1 800 465 4442  
+1 (905) 433-1121  
+1(416) 247-5426  
1 888 371 8485  
++ 1 (416) 636-9610  
++ 1 (905) 525-8611  
+1 (519) 667-6711  
+1 (905) 877-1211  
+1 (905) 849 4541  
+1 (613) 238 3311  
+1 (613) 741 6433  
1 800 567 9699  
+1 (905) 278 7208  
+1 (519) 336 3000  
+1 (416) 408 4357  
+1 (519) 745 1166  
+1 (519) 821 3760  
+1 (519) 256-5000  
+1 (613) 544 1771  
(514) 723 4000  
1-800-667-5005  
403 327 7905  
  
China:

0800-810-1117  
010-8295-1332  
(21) 63798990  
(0433) 273 9595

Croatia:

(01) 4833-888

Cyprus:

+357 77 77 72 67  
0809 1122 / Military 2345

Denmark:

+45 70 201 201

Egypt:

762 1602/3  
762 2381

Estonia:

+372 6558088  
126, 127

Fiji:

(0679) 670565  
(0679) 302998

Finland:

09-731391  
040-5032199

France:

01 46 21 46 46  
01 45 39 40 00  
0800 235 236  
(+33) (0)1 40 09 15 22

Germany:

0800 181 0771 (to Samaritans)  
0800 181 0772 (to Samaritans)  
English service: 030-44 01 06 07  
Russian service: 030-44 01 06 06  
0800 1110 111  
0800 1110 222

Ghana:

2332 444 71279

Gibraltar:

55666 (to Samaritans)  
Military 5666 

Hong Kong:

+852 28 960 000  
+852 23820000

Hungary:

(46) 323 888  
(62) 420 111

India:

+91 33 2474 4704  
+91 33 2474 5886  
2474 5255  
+91 22 2754 6669  
+91-413-339999  
+91 40 7904646  
+91 79 2630 5544  
+91 79 2630 0222  
+91 (0) 44 2464 0050  
+91-22-2307 3451  
2338 9090  
+91 239 6272

Ireland:

+44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 (UK - local rate)  
+44 (0) 8457 90 91 92 (UK minicom)  
1850 60 90 90 (ROI local rate)  
1850 60 90 91 (ROI minicom)

Israel:

972-9-8891333

Italy:

800 86 00 22  
199 284 284

Japan:

+81 (0) 3 5286 9090  
+81 (0) 6 4395 4343  
03 5774 0992  
03 3498 0231

Liberia:

6534308

Lithuania:

8-800 2 8888

Malaysia:

(06) 284 2500  
(04) 281 5161  
(04) 281 1108  
(03) 7956 8144  
(03) 7956 8145  
(05) 547 7933  
(05) 547 7599  
06 7653588  
06 7653589  
(063) 92850039  
(063) 92850279  
(063) 92850049

Malta:

179

Mauritius:

46 48 889  
800 93 93

Namibia:

lifeline.org.za/namibia.htm

Netherlands:

0602 222 88 (to Samaritans)

New Zealand:

(04) 586 1048  
(06) 358 2442  
(07) 348 0567  
(7) 348 0566  
(7) 348 0565  
(07) 578 1002  
(06) 345 5090  
(04) 473 9739  
(06) 368 2122  
(09) 522 2999  
(03) 578 2333  
(06) 379 8442  
(64) 03 353 1136  
(03) 366 6743  
(03) 474 9111  
(07) 838 0719  
(03) 214 4889  
(03) 546 8899  
(06) 758 6333  
(06) 835 3300  
(03) 684 4666  
(09) 437 5055

Norway:

+47 815 33 300  
815 33 300

Papua:

lifeline.web.za/papua.htm

Philippines:

(02) 8969191  
0917 854 9191

Poland:

52 70 000  
52 70 988

Portugal:

(+351) 225 50 60 70  
(232) 42 42 82  
(808) 200 204  
22 832 35 35

Russian Federation:

007 (8202) 577-577  
(7) 0942 224 621

Somoa:

(+381) 21-6623-393  
(044) 08080  
037 23 025

Serbia:

(+381) 21-6623-393  
(044) 08080  
037 23 025

Singapore:

1800- 221 4444

South Africa:

051 444 5691  
\+ 27 (0) 51 532 1100  
051 430 3555  
+27 (0) 41 977 3003  
+27 (0) 21 371 1481  
+27 (0) 41 922 0068  
+27 (0) 39 979 5741  
051 444 5000  
0861 322 322

South Korea:

(2) 715 8600  
(2) 716 8600  
(2) 717 8600  
(2) 718 8600  
(064) 52 9191  
(0441) 847-9191  
(0652) 86-9191  
(032) 421 9191  
(032) 663-9191  
(0562) 72-9191  
(0344) 915-9191  
(0525) 21-9191  
(0522) 67-9191  
(051) 807-9191  
(82) 51 804 0896  
(81) 2 2649 9232/4  
(02) 916-9191  
(053) 475-9191  
(042) 254-9191

Spain: telefonodelaesperanza.org

Sri Lanka:

011 057 2222662  
011 2692 909  
011 2 683 555  
037 2291718  
(081) 2234 806  
066 2223521  
(038) 2235291  
011 401 094  
011 4 404 536  
011 2694665

St. Vincent:

(784) 456 1044

Sudan:

(249) 11-555-253

Sweden:

(46) 31 711 2400  
020 22 00 60

Switzerland:

143  
+41 (0) 27 321 21 21

Taiwan:

http://www.life1995.org.tw/

Thailand:

(02) 713-6793  
(53) 225 977/8

Tonga:

23000  
25144

Trinidad and Tobago:

(868) 645 2800

Turkey:

182

Ukraine:

058  
0487 327715  
0482 226565

United Kingdom:

+44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 (UK - local rate)  
+44 (0) 8457 90 91 92 (UK minicom)  
1850 60 90 90 (ROI - local rate)  
1850 60 90 91 (ROI minicom)

Zimawe:

(9) 650 00  
(4) 726 468 - (4) 722 000  
Toll-free: 080 12 333 333  
(20) 635 59

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsters: Chaos Chaos


	16. Bat Out Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains subject matter not suitable for the faint-hearted. Dark themes include: gore, child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, depression, substance abuse, and so on.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

Tweek screamed and his mouth filled with hot dirt. He choked. The warmth of the soil had been a fool’s paradise. After swallow a few mouthfuls, Tweek found his sense. The whites of his eyes blackened and his irises burned bright red. He clawed his way up, using both his tail and wings to aid him.

The back of his neck bit cold air. He yelped, feeling a grip upon him. Tweek was yanked onto his hooves. The symbol under him disappeared a second later and, with it, his connection to Craig.

“Gah! Damien! I’m sorry I---!”

“Tweek?”

Tweek’s eyes were shut tightly. He was ready for a deadly blow, but was instead met with a soft voice. He opened his eyes back up slowly and found a smile waiting for him.

“Cat!”

The scaly demon tackled Tweek to the ground and hugged herself against him. Her large chest practically suffocated him. Though, he did miss the smell of the ocean that seeped out of her pores.

“Where the fuck have you been!?” She snapped, punching his arm as they sat up.

Tweek winced, “Ow. Jesus, Cat. I was, well…”

Catarina helped Tweek back up and rose with him, “On Earth defying Damien. Yeah, we all know.”

“He’s pissed.” Tweek feared, fidgeting some.

“No shit, little bird.”

Tweek clawed at his arms. As they bled, he thought about Karen. He grabbed his wrist and gasped, looking around frantically. Catarina watched curiously as Tweek moved back onto the ground.

“What’s that?” She asked, noticing a bracelet.

Tweek secured the bracelet around his wrist, “I’m looking for someone. A nngh soul.”

“A soul? What. No. Tweek! Damien’s already fuming. Why would you willingly piss him off more? You already owe him a soul. You do NOT wanna owe two. And stealing. From hell? From Damien?”

“I know.” Tweek croaked, gripping the bracelet.

Catarina watched him closely. He didn’t need to plead his case for her to know how desperate he had been. With a sigh, she spoke again. “I’ll help you, little bird. But you have to keep your head down. If Damien finds out you’re back…”

Tweek gulped, gripping the bracelet tighter. Something in him stirred. Perhaps he felt Kenny’s connection to Karen or even Butters. Or maybe it reminded him of his own bond with Craig. The thought of Craig brought about a whirlwind of emotions. Tweek touched his lips and it suddenly came crashing down upon him. The thought, the idea, the fact that the two had kissed.

“Are you alright, hun? You’re looking a little feverish.”

Tweek was sure there was no possible way his red skin could get redder. And yet. “I’ll need a distraction.” Tweek then said, coming back to reality with the gravity of his situation.

Catarina smiled at Tweek’s newfound confidence, “Oh, sweety. Anything to make a splash.” She purred, her words bringing some light to their dark world.

Tweek rolled his eyes at the pun, but was ever so grateful for it.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked, as curious as he was worried.

“Brawl, of course.”

“Cat, no.”

“Cat, yes.” Catarina grinned before melting away.

“God damn it.” Tweek grumbled and shot up into the air. He hated flying, but it was the fastest way to travel. As he moved upward, his body shifted. Taking the shape of a more animalistic creature that would hide his true identity.

Hell appeared much like Earth. Though the good book told tales of brim and fire, hell’s surface revealed nothing but cold and barren land. It replicated familiar shapes, though deserted. The wind howled with tainted voices and the screams of the tormented. Your skin may succumb to the icy breeze, but your feet kissed unforeseen flames. For hell came in sections and, should you be unlucky enough to see flames, you were deep in its depths. As a lesser demon, Tweek rarely saw said flames.

Tweek flew toward the only light in hell. It was bright and blue. Though, upon closer inspection, individual pieces could be seen. New souls arrived in batches. Batches that poured out of the sky. It was the only true warmth hell had. At its guard had been two demons. Tweek spotted Catarina just as she confronted the two. One, seemingly, a man dressed much like a solider. The other, not so subtle. Murmus stood beside an impressive beast. His name had been Marchosias and he was a massive black wolf with feathered wings and a scaly tail.

Catarina nudged Murmus, “Don’t you ever take a break?”

“Not in five hundred years, at least.” The man grunted.

Catarina sighed, “And you?” She asked Marchosias, somewhat sweetly.

The wolf rubbed his snout, “No reason to.”

Where Murmus stood rigid, Marchosias relaxed. He laid down, crossing his front paws to rest his head upon his maw.

“Why do you push the matter?” Murmus asked Catarina, eyeing her up and down.

Catarina replied with a shrug. Though, her eyes did find Tweek in the sky. She tried to avert her gaze, but the damage was already done. Murmus looked up and frowned.

“You couldn’t just make it easy?” Catarina sighed.

“Cat?” Marchosias questioned, raising to his feet.

Catarina fell back. Yet, her back never hit the ground. She, instead, floated. Her legs came together and then merged.

“How dare you!” Murmus snapped and his voice echoed with the sound of trumpets. Not that there were any. It was warning enough for Catarina, however.

She jumped back and out of the way, just as the solider attacked.

Tweek grit his teeth. He hated himself for it, but he scooped down. Not to aid Catarina, but to dive into the stream of souls.

“Marchosias!” Murmus snapped.

Marchosias watched Tweek. Then his attention shifted back to his comrade.

Wings erupted from the man’s back. They slammed against either side of Catarina as Marchosias did nothing. She winced, feeling Murmus’ feathers much like knives. They stabbed into her body, but she hardly bled. For scales peeked through Catarina’s smooth skin. She smirked and wrapped her tail around Murmus’ neck.

“Why do you do nothing?” Murmus choked, “Do something!”

Marchosias frowned. An unnatural sight for a dog, “I cannot. I wish to return to heaven someday…”

“Don’t be…a fool!”

Catarina squeezed herself tighter around the struggling demon, “Shh.” She cooed, “Go to sleep.”

 

Tweek heard voices. Some were soft and pleading. Others were unbearably loud. They tore at the surface of his psyche and screamed into his bones. It lasted but a moment. Though, it felt like an eternity. Soon, Tweek saw fragments of faces that had once been. The bracelet around his wrist burned. Tweek ignored the pain and, instead, used it to his advantage.

Tweek practically drowned in the sea of souls. It was hard not to panic, but the bracelet gave him hope. He followed its allure and found Karen waiting. She stood out among the rest. Where faces contorted, Karen stared solemnly. As he drew closer, her body formed. She sat with her hands on her lap. The sleeves looked almost torn. It revealed her arms and the tragedy over them.  

“K-karen?”

Karen turned her head. It took her a moment, but she smiled.

“Tweek, right?”

Tweek flinched, stopping in front of her.

“Not Twan.” She added, then noticed the look on his face. Her smile then softened, “It’s okay. I understand why you lied.”

Tweek felt relief and it showed. As he relaxed, his form changed. A humanoid appearance returned, but his wings remained.

Karen giggled.

Tweek smiled.

For a moment, they sat there. Floating in blue essence. Then Tweek remembered the bracelet and why he had returned to hell. He gestured for Karen to look at his wrist and she did.

“Is that?” She asked and Tweek nodded.

Karen pulled her legs against her chest, “I can’t.” She whispered.

“Why not?”

“This is where I belong.” She replied, her voice soft but dejected. “I killed myself. It was wrong and selfish but I did it anyway. God. Kenny must hate me.”

“You---um. You know about Kenny?”

Karen wiped her face, trying hard to prevent tears.

“Hm? Keira, Kenny. Yeah…I can’t explain it. I just know things now. Things I didn’t know when I was alive.”

Tweek floated downward slightly, sitting beside her.

“Why? Nnh…Karen. Why did you?”

Karen’s aura dimmed.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to---you don’t have to tell me.”

“No.” Karen hugged herself, “I want to.”

Tweek swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it. He did ask. Why exactly, he did not know.

“I know my parents weren’t the best. And the girls at school were mean to me because of their own crappy lives. I thought I did it because I was a burden and, a part of me believed that everyone would be better off without me. But really?” She paused to look at him and Tweek held his breath.

“I did it for me.”

Tweek exhaled, filling the air with understanding.

“I think,” She continued, “I was born broken. It hurts just to be me. Doesn’t matter if my parents had money and treated me right. Or the girls at school took me in as one of them. No matter what…I would hurt. And I just didn’t wanna hurt anymore.”

“Karen…” Tweek trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Then the realm around them flickered like a candle in the winter. Tweek felt Catarina’s anguish in his chest. He looked around, but saw only tortured souls. Karen fidgeted quite uncomfortably and he knew his time had run out.

“We have to go!” Tweek shouted, raising up.

Karen looked at his bracelet and shook her head, “I---”

“Karen!”

Karen winced. Tweek was loud, but his tone was pleading. She thought about her parents and her brother. There was a tug, but no pull. Then Kenny came to mind and Karen grabbed her chest. The thought of Tricia’s faint but warm smile pushed her over the edge.

Karen rose and nodded, losing her form. The orb before Tweek shrank until it fit inside the stone upon his bracelet. He smiled, though it was short lived. For Tweek heard his name. The owner of the voice was anything but inviting. Every decibel gripped at his very being. Tweek struggled briefly, but was yanked. His body then plummeted, ripped from the sky.

Tweek landed with a crash, but let his wings spread out to soften his fall. He looked up as the dust cleared and saw Catarina pinned. Marchosias stood over her with Murmus at their side. The solider, however, was no longer breathing.

Damien folded his arms over his chest, “On your knees.”  

Tweek was forced back down as soon as he stood. He grunted, glaring up at Damien. Defiance filled the lesser demon’s eyes, but the sweat that fell from his temples highlighted his fear. Tweek kept his glare, even as Damien approached him.

The prince of darkness paused. He looked over at Catarina before studying his two guards. Marchosias bowed his head. Murmus remained unmoving. Damien rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in response. Murmus breathed in deeply seconds later. His eyes shot open, wide and glowing. He was back on his feet the next moment, turning to attack Catarina.

Marchosias growled, “I have subdued her.”

Murmus grit his teeth, “Not good enough.”

“Enough.” Damien raised his hand and the two eased. “She will be punished.” He assured, narrowing his eyes.

Catarina stopped struggling. She didn’t look angry or afraid. In fact, she smiled. Tweek couldn’t comprehend the nymph’s spirit.

“You.” Damien stated, turning his attention back onto Tweek. “Alive and well, I see.” He sighed, thinking of how Cartman too had failed him. “So. You’ve come back. Not to return what you owe but to?”

“Steal more, my liege.” Murmus supplied.

Damien’s eyes burned like fire. He stepped forward to strike Tweek and Tweek recoiled. He then noticed the friendship bracelet and Karen’s soul swirling within it. Damien reached for it, but Tweek grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t.” Tweek breathed, breaking through Damien’s hold.

Tweek’s resolve rattled the demons around him. Catarina, though surprised, smirked. None had been more caught off guard, however, than Damien himself. He clenched his fists. Fire formed almost instantly. The prince growled at Tweek’s defiance, growing angrier the more he thought on it.

“How. DARE. You.” Damien snapped, causing hell itself to roar.

Tweek felt Damien’s unwelcome and overwhelming hold. It was an unknown force that kept all demons in check. Though Tweek could feel its presence; its pressure, he did not feel its embrace. His body rejected the urge to submit. It was then, that he snatched his hand away.

“What’s…” Damien looked down at his hand in shock, “The meaning of this?”

Tweek wondered the same. Both looked to his bracelet on instinct. It had been the only change, after all. Their eyes locked and Tweek knew he didn’t have a choice. He didn’t wish to fight the prince of hell. But he would. Especially, if it meant seeing Craig again.

Protecting Catarina.

And saving Karen’s soul.

“My lord,” Murmus moved to attack, but Damien put his hand out.

Damien remained angry. His eyes burning as hot as his palms. Then he laughed and all of hell hushed. The sound sent chills. He looked to Tweek and smiled.

“This could be interesting.” Damien said, cracking his neck.

Tweek swallowed hard.

In a flash, Damien was by the lesser demon. He punched Tweek’s chest and sent him flying back. The blond hit the ground hard and slid, if only for a moment. Damien was back on him and grabbed a fist full of his hair. The fire attempted to burn it clean off, but Tweek screamed and released fire of his own. His hair went up in flames, but hardly tickled the demon prince.

Damien smirked. He swung Tweek around by his hair before tossing him up into the air. As he fell back down, Damien threw his arm up. His fire took the shape of a blade and erupted the moment Tweek’s body made contact.

Tweek curled up, much like a crushed bug. Although, he felt little pain. When he opened his eyes, Tweek was shocked to see a great light shielding him. Karen coughed. At least, he heard her. She sounded weak, but her aura raged with intensity.

“K-karen.” Tweek gaped, only to smile gratefully.

“Thank you.” He told her and his wings grew, “But I can take it from here!”

Damien squinted his eyes, ignoring the pain he felt when the light shined upon him. He grit his teeth, spotting Tweek hurling toward him. He braced himself, but was struck hard. Damien lost his balance and hit the ground below with a smack.

Gasps broke the air.

“Woohoo! Go Tweek!” Catarina shouted from under Marchosias.

Tweek slammed his hooves into Damien’s form. He kept himself up with his wings, hovering just out of reach. He kicked over and over again before stomping downward. Tweek’s tail whipped around them and struck Damien harder.

Damien spit up blood, growling loudly as he did. He grabbed Tweek’s tail when it came back around for a second strike. Its force was strong, but Damien’s hands morphed into that of claws. His palms extended, wrapping around the monstrous tail with ease. He twisted and Tweek heard the bone snap.

_“Tweek!”_

Tweek cocked forward. The pain he felt had been unbearable and Damien didn’t stop there. Tweek felt claws tearing into his flesh. He cried out, but that only fueled Damien’s assault. The prince laughed, ripping skin apart and tossing blood. Tweek bit his lip. He refused to light Damien’s fire any longer. His tail lost most of its feeling, but Tweek used the last of his strength to whip it upwards. Damien didn’t expect the hit and took it full force. The uppercut flung him back and onto his back.

“My lord!” Murmus shouted, wishing to intervene.

Damien grunted. He sat up, but Tweek landed upon him. Tweek slammed the prince back down, slashing at him with the talons of his red wings. Murmus rushed at him, but Karen’s soul erupted once more; causing the solider to fall back. For the first time, Tweek saw fear in Damien’s eyes. Fear that disappeared the second Karen’s light dissipated and a new light took its place. Unlike Karen’s soul, the light did in fact harm Tweek.

From the top of the beam, wings formed. Wings so massive that they blanketed the battlefield. Tweek counted six before he passed out, the pain far too intense to endure.

Tweek awoke to the sound of Catarina’s pained wail. The water demon came into view after Tweek’s eyes had adjusted. He was horrified to see his friend hanging upside down and skinned. A ghastly figured hummed as its lanky black tentacles scarped layers of Catarina away. Tweek opened his mouth to object, but his blood ran cold. The creature paused and turned to him.

“You’ve been a very bad boy.”

Tweek grimaced, “Abaddon.”

Abaddon grinned and his pale grey skin seemed to crack as he did. He floated over to Tweek, ignoring Catarina for the moment. The black of Abaddon’s tentacles stretched over his horribly skinny figure. He could have worn a cloak. Though it was difficult to tell the difference between flowing fabric and skin.

“I wasn’t finished. But I’ll make an exception for you.” He purred. 

Tweek wanted to struggle. He wanted to scream. But he was frozen in fear. Abaddon reached for him. He closed his eyes, unable to face the horrors that would befall him.

Abaddon screeched.

Tweek’s eyes shot opened and he saw his bracelet glowing.

“Release the girl.” Abaddon hissed.

Tweek felt relief and, with it, confidence.

“No.” He replied, shooting the demon a glare.

Abaddon’s body started to steam, “No matter.” He said somewhat calmly, “I suppose there are other ways.” He mused, turning his back to Tweek.

Abaddon slithered back over to Catarina. She moaned weakly in protest, trying to shift her body away from him.

“Wait,” Tweek tried.

Tentacles grabbed at Catarina, stinging her bare muscles. And it was then that she found her voice to scream. Abaddon yanked, tearing bone from joint. As he held her arm in his, her voice fell into a series of cries.

“Ca---Catarina?!” Tweek yelled.

Abaddon smirked, turning back to the young demon. Tweek had never been more frightened. Yet his anger, his anger masked his terror. Flames took hold of his hair as his form tested the chains that held him.

“Stay still.” Their torturer cooed.

“..twe…” Neither heard Catarina.

Abaddon reached for Tweek with Catarina’s arm, “That soul belongs to our lord. Hand it over.”

Catarina fell limp. Her body dangled a bit before losing its solid form. The second her detached hand touched Tweek, both Tweek and her arm took to water. Abaddon flinched as the liquid poured all over the floor. A swirl of blood reached out and grabbed at the chains within the room. The chains then wrapped around Abaddon.

“All this for a soul, love?” A voice called.

Damien stepped inside, “It’s not just that---”

Abaddon’s mouth was gagged by metal, but his eyes remained wide on the culprit. Damien watched as a puddle slip off the chains and through the walls.

“What the HELL.”

“This seems like a rather bad time.” His campion noted.

“Pip.” Damien said and his tone had been enough.

Pip sighed, folding his arms over his chest. He was a sight, even when annoyed. Fair skin with soft blond hair and eyes as pure and blue as the moon. The angel wore thin white robes, tied together with red ribbon. Ribbons, Damien thought only about pulling off him. Pip rarely showed his wings. They were bright like the sun and far too large when he did. Though, Damien found their feathers warm and inviting.

“I shouldn’t intervene again.” The seraph warned.

Damien growled, “He has a soul. A soul that justly belongs in hell.”

“I’m sorry, my love.” Pip said, running his hands through Damien’s thick black hair, “This is your business until seen otherwise.”

“Useless!” Damien shouted, storming away.

He paused and moved back into the room. With a wave of his hand Abaddon was freed.

“Master. Thank you,” Abaddon began.

“Leave us.” Damien snapped and Abaddon quickly obeyed.

Pip raised his eyebrow. Smiling, only when Damien turned to him.

“Going to apologize?” He asked, sweetly.

Damien rolled his eyes, but kissed him.

“Better.” He whispered.

 

Tweek coughed up water. Déjà vu, it seemed. His eyes scanned the barren plains until they met with Catarina. Her mangled body anew. She smiled and moved over to him. Tweek could only stare at her as she rubbed his back.

“Sorry about that. I was waiting for you to wake up to escape.”

“You. WHAT.”

Catarina giggled, “And for Abaddon to use me to get that soul.”

“O-oh.”

“You know damn well he wouldn’t burn off one of his precious tentacles.” She huffed and Tweek laughed. He laughed weakly and his voice nearly cracked. Perhaps, he wanted to cry.

“Cat.” He started to say, but she hugged him.

“You have to get out of here, sweetie.” She whispered, pulling away from him.

Marchosias walked over to them.

“Oh shit. Cat it’s---!”

Catarina’s eyelids lowered as she turned around slightly, “Ah. There you are.”

Tweek looked between the two and suddenly he felt foolish, “You too?”

Marchosias kept to his beastly form, “Damien is coming. You need to go. Now.”

“What? No. I can’t leave---…you guys will. Nngh. Get in trouble cause of me!”

Catarina laughed, “What will they do? Kill us. Come on, hun. This is our home. But it isn’t yours. You don’t belong here. Never did. But maybe. Maybe you belong up there.”

Tweek couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Craig. About their kiss. He gripped his chest, trying to find the oxygen in his lungs.

Marchosias bowed his head, “Ready?”

Tweek looked to Catarina and she smiled warmly.

“Thank you.” He said, smiling back.

Marchosias howled. Above, a gate tore open. Tweek’s wings spread and he shot up only seconds later. As he flew, he thought about looking back. Then, he heard his name. First, Catarina, warning. Then, Damien. Threatening.  

Tweek looked down and saw a massive black creature. Its wings eclipsed the sky of hell. Of which, threatened to swallow Tweek whole. Tweek had been so close. His wide eyes turned away from Damien and back to his exit.

“TWEEK TWEAK.” Damien shouted and Tweek’s body tensed.

He reached out. Feeling freedom at the tips of his fingers. His wings betrayed him, however. Damien caught them in his grasp and tore them away without warning. Black splattered across Tweek’s sight. White dots flickered alongside them. He felt himself slipping away, but fought back.

_“Tweek!”_

Tweek grit his teeth. His body dropped, but he launched himself off Damien. Next thing he knew, his upper back struck floor boards. Tweek cried out, clawing at the familiar ground. He pulled himself out onto the altar. His red skin died in hue and paled once of human complexion.

“Craig…” He managed.

Though, it wasn’t Craig who would find him.

“Twan?” He heard.

“Twan!” Another cried.

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bat Out Of Hell: Meat Loaf


End file.
